The Angry Birds Series: Four birds, one adventure
by I. M. Rally
Summary: New adventures start with four best friend, Red, Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie (OC), as they let out their personalities and friendship survive in Bird Island. (Movie-verse, series-shots)
1. Chuck's condition

**I have to delete my previous Angry Birds series to make the new a one a little better. There are some chapters that have no changes, but with additional scenes and words and all. Enjoy this first chapter!**

* * *

It's a beautiful day at the beach, and it's a perfect place and perfect time for four best friends to have a picnic. Red, Bomb and Aggie came to the beach as they unpacked their picnic supplies.

"It's awfully nice of you for making a picnic here in the beach, Aggie." Red thanked as he helped Aggie place the picnic blanket on the sand.

"Well, I know you really missed living in the beach so I made this picnic for you. But I know you loved living in the village most." Aggie explained, making Red blushed.

Bomb opened one of the two picnic baskets, and took out a bowl of fruits, and a plate of fried worms, "Wow cous, you really know me. Fried worms is my favorite."

"It's also my favorite, cous. But don't eat them yet." Aggie said to her "cousin", "We have to wait for Chuck. I don't get it. That bird is so fast. This is the first time I see him late."

"Probably, he gets speeding ticket again." Red guessed.

"OW! OW! OW!" Chuck groaned in pain as he walked towards his friends, "Hi guys."

"Oh, hi Chuck!" Bomb greeted.

When Red, Bomb, and Aggie looked down, they saw a big boil on his foot. They gasped in horror and disgust. It's like they saw a ghost or a corpse.

"What the heck is that?!" Red yelled in fear.

"I don't know, but it hurts so much!" Chuck cried in pain.

"It looks like blister." Aggie rubbed her chin, "That is one serious condition. Because of your non-stop running, you never give your feet some rest."

"You need to see a doctor." Bomb suggested.

"D-d-d-doctor?!" Chuck stammered in fear as he backed away. "No. no. no! No doctor." While he backed away, Chuck accidentally stepped on a nail by the foot where the blister is. He exclaimed in pain, and fell on the picnic blanket, hugging his foot, "Oh, what am I gonna do?"

"Don't worry, Chuck. Bomb, Aggie, and I will find you a cure." Red said in serious tone.

"No doctors?" Chuck cried.

"No doctors!" Red, Bomb, and Aggie promised.

* * *

In Aggie's kitchen, she took a large scoop of honey from a jar.

"Here you go. My cure-all remedy. Honey." Aggie poured the honey on Chuck's blister, "That should help with the swelling and soothe the pain."

"That does feel good." Chuck felt so relaxing, until he heard buzzing sounds. He saw a swarm of bees in front of him, smelling the honey on his boil of his foot. The bees then attacked and stinged Chuck as his friends watched in terrify.

* * *

"Aw, don't worry, buddy. This next one's sure to work." Red said, "A good old-fashioned foot massage!"

Bomb cracked and rubbed his wings, "My specialty" When Bomb did the massage, Chuck tried to hold the pain.

When Bomb massaged the blister too hard, the boil transferred to Bomb's head. Red climbed on top of Bomb's head to squeeze the blister, but it transferred to Red's head. Aggie climbed on top of Red's head to push the blister in. But ended up back to Chuck's foot, which made Chuck screamed in pain.

* * *

Red, Bomb, and Aggie took Chuck to Matilda's house, asking for her own treatment, "Okay, Chuck. My treatment to cure this condition of yours is to re-harmonize your aura." Matilda clanged the crystals on Chuck's wings, feet, and forehead one-by-one, until Bomb used a mallet, and smashed the crystal that was on Chuck's blister. Chuck screamed loudly in pain.

* * *

When Red, Bomb, and Aggie took Chuck to his house, he just sat on his chair, groaned in pain. His friends looked at each other, feeling pity and worried for Chuck.

"He ain't looking too good, guys." Bomb whispered, "We better try something else."

"It's time to face that." Red said quietly, "We have to take him to the doctor."

Chuck overheard the whole thing as he jumped out of his chair, "What?! I said, no doctors!"

"Now Chuck, take it easy. Nothing to be scared of." Red tried to calm Chuck down as he, Bomb, and Aggie slowly walked towards him.

Chuck slowly backed away until he reached the door, and quickly ran away. But Red, Bomb, and Aggie jumped to catch him, the four rolled down the stairs to the ground. Red, Bomb, and Aggie grabbed Chuck's foot with blister, while Chuck stopped in fear.

"Okay, just gonna head to the doctor." Red said as he, Bomb, and Aggie dragged Chuck's foot with them, while Chuck ran as fast as he can, away from the doctor.

Red, Bomb, and Aggie pushed the other birds aside to run easily to the doctor's office while dragging Chuck's leg. When they were in, they put the foot on the bed. Meanwhile, Chuck ran as far as he can, until he reached on top of Mighty Eagle's cave. He was about to lay down and relax, but his other foot with a blister dragged him back to the village and the doctor's office, which he passed out.

* * *

"Chuck? Chuck!" Aggie called out as Chuck woke up, "The treatment work! The blister is gone!" She showed his foot with no more blister.

"Wow. My foot feels good as new." Chuck exclaimed happily.

"See? Nothing to be scared of after all." Red said.

"You were right, what was I thinking." Chuck smiled, "Thanks guys."

"Huh, don't thank us. Thank the doctor."

"Thanks, Doc!" Chuck thanked the doctor

"Oh, don't thank me. Thank my assistants. They're the one who helped me." The doctor explained.

"Thanks, doctor's assistants!" Chuck said.

The doctor's assistants revealed to be the swarm of bees that attacked Chuck earlier as they said in unison, "No problem. It was delicious."

"What?!" Chuck thought the bees ate the blister because of the honey Aggie poured.

Red, Bomb, Aggie, the doctor, and the bees laughed at him, while Chuck hugged his knees, and shivered.

* * *

**This story was inspired by Mickey Mouse shorts: Flipperboobootosis.**

**Aggie belongs to me.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Red Moon Festival

**Hi! I ship RedxAggie (OC) in this story. I hope you'll not get mad at me about my shipping. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

It's almost sunset in Bird Island, Red saw a flyer behind his door, revealed to be a Red Moon Festival. It happened every 50 years.

"A Red Moon Festival? Humph, sounds boring." Red said.

"Hey, Red!"

Red startled as she jumped in fear. He turned around, and saw Aggie behind him. "Oh, hi, Aggie."

"Sorry that I scare ya." She apologized. "I just went to see you if you notice the flyer of the Red Moon Festival."

"Yeah, I just noticed it, and it's so… boring."

"Fun!"

Red and Aggie's eyes widened as they couldn't believe what they've heard of each other's opinion.

"What? Why did you find it boring? It's would be fun." Aggie squealed. "Plus, it said that it happens every 50 years featuring a dance under the light of the blood moon in which two lucky souls are chosen to be bound together for eternity!"

"Ugh, with two lucky souls dancing under the moonlight, and their souls bond together?" Red was disgust with his tongue out. "I don't believe on those things."

"So am I, Red, but I wanted to come because I want to see the moon."

"You can see it clearly on the beach."

"But I want to know who are the two lucky birds would be selected tonight. Come to my house with me. Now. We'll continue talking."

Aggie grabbed Red's wrist, and dragged him along with her.

* * *

At her house, Red was sitting on Aggie's couch while eating chips.

"You're making a big mistake, Aggie."

" Maybe... but it could be fun." Aggie said with excitement.

"Why don't you just stay here, where it's always fun? Like... guaranteed." Red made conga moves.

"Well, this is a different kind of fun." Aggie showed Red the flyer one more time. "This red moon happens every 50 years, and I want to see while I'm still younger. And why there are many girls outside my house?"

Red opened the curtain of Aggie's window to see many girls shouting his name.

"Take me to the Red Moon Festival with you, Red!"

"No, come with me!"

"No, me, Red!"

He closed the curtain again. "That's why. This is why I didn't hesitate of coming with you earlier. Those girls are driving me crazy. This is why I found this red moon thing boring."

"Are you really sure you can't go with me?" Aggie asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Red crossed his arms.

Honestly, Aggie wanted Red to come along. She wanted him to be part of this festival. There's a possibility that the red moon will choose them later, but since Red didn't want to go, she respected that. "Well, okay. That's fine."

"But if you want me around, don't go." Red said.

"I'm totally going." Aggie fought back. "See ya later, Red."

Aggie opened the door, shot the girls with her sharp feathers to move aside and made way for her to get out of the crowd to the Town Center.

* * *

When Aggie made it to the Town Center, she was so envied that she saw many birds had partners, well except for the girls who wanted Red to take them here. To make herself comfortable, she sat down on the chair, and the waiter served her fish and shrimp.

"Thank you." She said unenthusiastically as he took a bite of the shrimp.

* * *

Back at Aggie's house, Red is now trapped, but enjoyed his time eating potato chips while waiting for the girls to go away.

"I'll have my own Red Moon Festival in Aggie's house, where it's always fun." He said with his beak full of chips. Actually, he found it boring to celebrate Red Moon Festival in Aggie's house, alone. Then, he looked at the red moon. It was quite interesting, but he had to to keep it in mind that the Red Moon Festival is boring

_"Red moon tonight."_

Red heard a strange voice coming from nowhere. He wanted to know where it came from, but then, he ignored it and continued eating more chips.

_"The moon of lovers"_

There was that voice again. He stood up from the couch to search where's the voice coming from. Then, he looked at the red moon. When he recalled that voice saying 'the moon of lovers', Red admitted he wanted to go with Aggie. Of course, he still found the red moon boring, but if Aggie liked it so much, he gave himself a try. He decided to go to the Town Center with Aggie, but he can't leave the house because of the girls outside. Then, he had an idea.

Red used the back door of Aggie's kitchen to escape with a mask on his face so he won't be recognized. With his plan worked, Red quickly ran to find Aggie before it's too late.

* * *

Aggie was still on her table, eating lots of fishes and shrimps already. She watched many love birds in jealousy, dancing together. She just wished Red was here, but she's quite afraid of confessing her feelings for him since they first met and became friends.

Just then, Peckinpah tapped the microphone with his feather finger, cleared his throat, and announced to birds who attended. "Good evening, ladies and gentlebirds. It is my pleasure that I request you now to turn your heads skyward. When the light of the red moon shines down and selects two lucky souls, binding them together for eternity."

The birds looked up to watch the red moon, excitingly ready for whoever it going to choose which souls will bind together for all eternity.

Aggie looked at the moon, which is like she was hypnotized by it. She stood up from her table and walked on the dance floor to get a better view.

At the entrance, Red arrived just in time as he saw Aggie walking on the dance floor.

"Aggie." Red tried to call her quietly, but she didn't hear him. "Aggie." He called her again, but to no avail

Red ran into her to get Aggie's attention to him as he grabbed her wrist, and pulled her close. The light of the red moon shined on them, drowning their spot in red light as the crowd gasped.

With music started to play, Red and Aggie danced in waltz, but Aggie was unaware it was Red who she danced with.

"Hi, Aggie." The masked bird greeted.

"How did you know my name?" Aggie asked dreamily.

"It's me!" Red lifted his mask to reveal his face to her. "Red."

"Red?!" Aggie gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you wanted me to come with you, so I gave myself a try to enjoy it."

Aggie was so touched that Red risked his dislike for the red moon for her, but she felt guilty for it. She let go of Red's hand to stop themselves from dancing. Red looked so confused as the crowd gasped at this.

Aggie sighed in guilt. "Let's go, Red."

The red bird was confused at first, but he followed Aggie out of the Town Center anyway.

* * *

When the two birds almost reached Aggie's house, Aggie used her telekinesis to levitate the girls up to give way for them to walk towards her house. When they entered the house, Red shut the door behind him and Aggie sat on the couch, eating Red's potato chips in depressed.

"Aggie, are you okay?" Red asked in worry.

"No, not okay." Aggie sighed sadly and guilty. "You won't have to do that for me."

"But, you're my friend. I just wanted to make you happy."

"But, you don't have to do that! I mean, I just want to make you happy, so I respected that you don't want to participate for the Red Moon Festival."

"You already made me happy, I wanted to do the same thing to you."

Aggie looked at Red with guilty eyes, but her beak curved to a smile as she appreciated what Red did for her. "Thanks, Red. I think that could be enough to make me happy for a while."

"Understood." Red nodded.

"Now I know you can dance. You're pretty amazing back there," Aggie giggled as she partially wore Red's mask.

Unexpectedly, they laughed at the mask at the same time. "Weird mask." They said in unison. "Whoa! We both said—! ...The same thing! ...Okay, stop that."

Red and Aggie jumped away and covered their beaks. Aggie prepared herself in karate-style, ready to fight. Then, their fright changed to laughter as they laughed at what they coincidentally did.

"That was new." Aggie wiped her laughing tears.

"Yeah, weird." Red agreed.

"No go get some more chips."

"Okay."

During their conversation, the red moon still shined above them from the window.

* * *

**This is Star vs the Forces of Evil reference "Blood Moon Ball". When Red and Aggie talked at the same time, their souls were bonded.**


	3. Party up

Few days ago, Aggie found herself a job in a Bird Bakery. There was a birthday of a hatchling today, so it's her job to bake a cake

"Happy… Hatchday… Clarissa!" Aggie squeezed an icing tube to write words on a blue-green cake with indigo icing.

"I'm still shock that Judge Peckinpah gave me my job back as a clown to entertain hatchlings for their hatchday!" Red said as he put on his clown costumed.

"And I also can't believe I got a job to make gluten-free cakes for the hatchlings' hatchdays... here in this world!" Aggie added.

"You don't have job back in your home world?" the red bird asked.

"I'm still in school. Of course I still don't have job. But I considered having a part-time job, and this is my first one here in this world."

"And the judge promoted us as partners!" The two birds exclaimed excitingly at the same time, and chuckled.

"You know, Ags, I really want to keep this job. I don't want lose it again, like what I did after I ruined that hatchling's hatchday party." Red shook his head, remembering the day when he lost his job, and sent to Anger management class.

"It's because you're having trouble running as you thought you were late, and you missed the party?" Aggie smirked.

"Hey, that is only because I nearly kill myself, and almost drowned! But this time, it's going to be different."

"But it weren't for your anger, we would never met."

"Oh, please, we'll meet eventually if either you or me won't be in Matilda's class. We lived on the same island and the same village, anyway."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"So where's the hatchling's party would be?"

"In a house of Early Bird with the most number of hatchlings."

"Which hatchling? I heard they were thirty of them."

"The blue-green one with indigo head and tail feathers."

"Oh, yeah, that. So, is that cake ready?" Red opened an egg-shaped box.

"Yep." Aggie carefully placed the cake inside the egg box, and closed it.

"So, I better go before I miss the party."

"Yeah, you better be because the clown should be there in 10 minutes!"

They both looked at the clock that it's almost time for the clown to be in the party with the cake. "Oh no, I really must be going now!" Red gasped in fear as he was ready to go.

"I'll come with you." Aggie halted him, "Because the party won't be so fun without this." She dragged a large thing in front of her that was under the cover.

"What is that?"

"You will know. Now let's go!"

Red held the egg box around his wing, and ran out of the kitchen, while Aggie followed him, and dragged a large thing with her.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the party, where Clarissa, the hatchday girl, her siblings, and other hatchlings were waiting for the clown and the cake. The hatchlings' parents were concerned why there was no entertainer and no cake. Early Bird and his wife were worried if the clown couldn't show up for the party, their daughter's hatchday party will be ruined.

At the corner, Edward and Eva watch over their sons, who were also invited to Clarissa's hatchday party. Edward believed that Red will be late again for this party, just like he missed Timothy's hatchday party, "Ugh, that clown will never show up in this party, just like he missed our son's party!"

"Honey, please." Eva hushed her husband, "Mr. Red does everything he can since the court gave him his job back, and besides, he got Ms. Aggie to work with him. They must be on their way now."

"Fine. But if that clown doesn't show up for this party, I will not let him entertain either of our sons' hatchday!" Edward was sure for his decision. Even though he made Red a godfather to his youngest son and he was the new hero, he still doesn't agree for Red to have a job as a clown.

Eva just rolled her eyes as she doesn't want to argue back with her husband.

* * *

Red and Aggie got tired and panted hardly from running. They can't run fast anymore due to their things they've brought.

"I don't think I can run any farther." Aggie tried to catch her breath.

"Me too." Red put the egg box down, and wiped his sweat, "But I have to get to that party. And fast. The hatchlings and their parents are counting on me."

Aggie sighed as she look at the large thing she brought, thinking that it would spoil the surprise if she uses it, but bringing Red to the party fast is very important, "Well, I should save this for later, but we're really in a hurry so I like to introduce you to…" She lifted the cover, and revealed of what she brought with her is light blue barrel party cannon with two pink wheels, and has a pull-string to fire it. "Ta-da! My party cannon! It's not only use in firing confetti and stuff, but also helps me transport places around the island without walking or gliding."

"Since when did you have that?" Red arched an eyebrow.

"Since I became a party planner after I made my friends' wedding party three years ago at New Year," Aggie explained.

"So how can it let you travel?"

"Just hop on it, and I'll show you!"

Without hesitating, Red hopped on and sat on the barrel of the cannon. Aggie faced her cannon on an opposite direction, and sat on the barrel, behind Red, near the pull-string. She grabbed the string, and ready to pull, "Alright, Red, just hold on to the cannon tightly, and ready to scream."

"Ready to scream? Why should I have to…?" Red was cut off when Aggie pulled the string as the cannon fired.

The cannon rode the two birds down the street. the cannon was like a rocket, moving in a rapid speed in a straight line. the cannon left a trail of fire behind the birds on the road. Aggie was having fun, but Red screamed in fear as he hugged her tighter.

Eventually, the cannon slowed down, and stopped running. "Okay, this needs a lot of firing to get into that party." Aggie chuckled nervously.

"Oh, come on!" Red groaned as he face palmed, and Aggie kept firing her cannon.

* * *

Back at the party, the hatchlings and their parents are very impatient. Early Bird and his wife were more worried if Red doesn't come quickly.

"WE WANT CAKE! WE WANT CLOWN! WE WANT CAKE! WE WANT CLOWN!" All of the hatchlings cried as they were having tantrum.

"We can't wait any longer." Greg Blue said as he looked at his wrist watch.

"I'm sure the clown's coming." Early Bird assured.

"I heard that before." Edward scoffed, "'Just running across the forest, and almost drowned' he said, and our son's hatchday party is ruined."

* * *

Red can't wait any longer. He thought the cannon was not fast enough. He figured out a plan, "Aggie, can you fire your cannon even harder? We need to get into that party. Now!"

"It could be possible, but it doesn't have enough confetti to fire this. It can take a lot of confetti to fire this even harder. If it does, it will run even faster. But we didn't bring some." Aggie sighed sadly

"What do you mean 'we' and 'didn't bring some'?" Red smirked at her as he took out a box of confetti, just in case.

Aggie gave him a sly look, "Sometimes, I don't get you, Red. I know you're a bird in anger issues, but I didn't expect that you are prepared for anything."

Red filled the cannon with lots of confetti in the barrel, and Aggie pulled the string harder to fire the cannon. But when more and more confetti came out from the barrel, the cannon seemed to be thrown away to the sky, while Red and Aggie were separated from the cannon above it.

While launching in air, Aggie noticed that the egg box was separated from Red near him.

"Red, the box!" She warned.

Red tried to reach the box, but it's still away from his distance. The other birds from below saw the two birds, flying through the sky.

At the Mighty Eagle's cave, Mighty Eagle spotted Red and Aggie with binoculars, launching and screaming on air, "Wow, I guess I'm not the only bird that can fly." He thought to himself.

When they were about to lose altitude, Aggie grabbed hold to her party cannon, and Red tried to reach the box before they'll hit the ground.

* * *

The hatchlings and their parents can't wait any longer as they got out from the Bird's house.

"Wait, wait, wait, what about my daughter's party?" Mrs. Bird tried to stop the guests from leaving.

"Forget it!" Edward started shouting, "That clown will never get here in time for the party. Even though, he's the 'hero', he and his assistant are not good for coming in time for our kids' hatchday parties!"

Eva glared at her husband for insulting the 'hero' and their youngest son's godfather.

Finally, they lost altitude! The two party birds screamed and began to fall straight near the Bird's house.

"Hey, did anybody hear something?" Olive Blue heard screaming sounds coming from nowhere.

Red and Aggie finally crashed on the ground, near the birds and the hatchlings with their party equipment. While resting on the floor, Red raised both of his wings, and caught the egg box on time. The two birds got up, and saw the hatchlings and their parents staring at them.

"Red, it's your cue!" Aggie whispered as she pushed Red in front of the hatchlings.

Red is so nervous for entertaining while the parents were watching him. He put down the box, and called, "Okay. Which one of you here is the hatchday girl?!"

The other hatchlings stepped aside as Clarissa, the blue-green hatchling with indigo head and tail feathers, walked in front of Red, and stared at him with her light-green eyes.

Red gulped, and starts to sing the hatchday song, "_Happy Hatchday to you, Happy Hatchday to you, Happy Hatchday, dear…" _He took out a piece of paper to read the hatchling's name, "_…Clarissa, Happy Hatchday to you!"_ He showed her the box, and opened it, revealing Clarissa's Hatchday cake. "Aggie, a little help!" He whispered to Aggie.

"Oh!" Aggie was confused at first, but understood now as she grabbed her party cannon and fired it, making confetti and balloons burst out and fall above the hatchlings.

Clarissa took the box with the cake, and her siblings and friends happily help her carry the cake into the house.

"I told you so." Eva smirked at her husband for reminding him how wrong he was about Red being late.

"Well, I stand corrected." Edward crossed his arms in disappointment to himself.

The hatchlings went back outside, and carried Red and Aggie to drag them into the house.

"Hey, what are you doing?! HELP!" They cried for the hatchlings' parents, but they smiled as they let their kids bring the two birds to the party.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it. I don't know what one of Early Bird and his wife's hatchlings name is, the blue-green one with indigo head and tail feathers, so I named her "Clarissa". So this is it. Enjoy! So review!**


	4. No sugar, please

In Matilda's house, during class, Bomb hid a box of chocolate behind him. Red, Chuck, and Aggie suspiciously looked at the box, and think that Bomb's has a crush.

When the class ended, Bomb quickly covered the box in his wings, and ran out of the room, which he was the first one who walks out. With their too much curiosity, Red, Chuck, Aggie, Matilda, and Terence leaned their heads to each other, and make a gossip.

"I think my cousin's in love." Aggie whispered.

"Are you sure?" Red was unsure about it, "I thought he was already in love with Willow."

"I know. But I never saw him so romantic towards girls, like carrying a box of chocolate."

When the birds laid eyes on him, Bomb begins to walk down the stairwell and suddenly trips over, falling down the stairs, cowering.

"Guess you're right. That's love. Painful, painful love." Chuck chuckled.

When Bomb got himself up off the ground, and walked away with the chocolates, the other birds followed him to see who he will give the chocolates for. Suddenly, Stella and Willow appeared behind them. "Hey guys. Whatcha doin'?" Stella greeted cheerfully.

"Hey girls, we just try to figure who Bomb has a crush on." Chuck explained.

"Oh, probably it's me." Willow smiled shyly, "You know Bomb and I had been so close since the dance."

"I don't think it's you, Willow." Aggie guessed, "He never gave you chocolates before."

"Then who is she?!" Willow felt jealous, and released her own anger, "What does she have that I don't?!"

But Stella patted her back to calm her down, "Now, now, Willow. We're not so sure about that, and we don't know who she is."

"That's why we'll follow him." Red stated, "We really want to know who he has a crush on."

"Or maybe we should ask him?" Matilda suggested.

"Hmm, not a very bad idea!" Chuck smiled as he, Red, Aggie, Matilda, Terence, Stella, and Willow walk over to him.

"Spill it Bomb, who is she?!" Willow shouted in his ear.

"Who's who?" Bomb asked nervously.

"The girl who you're falling for." Aggie answered.

"There's no girl."

"Oh, really. Then how do you explain this box of chocolates?" Stella waved the box of chocolates from Bomb's wings.

"Alright ... fine ... they're for a girl."

"What's her name?" Matilda asked.

"Guys, you don't know her." Bomb snatched the box of chocolates from Stella.

"Come on, you know you want to tell us." Chuck raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah! Come on, come on, come on…" Aggie repeatedly poked Bomb to force him to tell them.

"Tell us, tell us, tell us…" Chuck did the same.

Bomb got really annoyed by his friend and cousin as he shouted defensively, "Come on guys, just leave me alone!" He walked away with the chocolates,

When the other birds left alone, they impersonating a cat's anger.

"I've never seen him like this." Aggie started.

"I know. Maybe we should just respect his privacy." Matilda said,

"Yeah." Aggie paused for while, then suddenly, changes her mind, "Although, if we respect it too long, we'll lose his trail. Come on!"

When Bomb thought no one noticed him, he walked down the path while the other birds followed him until he entered the nurse's office. "Oh, thank you, Bomb." The nurse said off-screen.

Red, Chuck, Aggie, Matilda, Terence, Stella, and Willow walked over closer and peered in the window.

"The ones with the little squiggles on top are the best." Bomb smiled at the nurse.

The nurse with white feathers, red-crossed head feathers, and black tail feathers, patted the box of chocolates across her heart, while the other birds watched in disgrace. They thought that Bomb's secret crush was the nurse. As Bomb walked out, Red, Chuck, Aggie, Matilda, Terence, Stella, and Willow run over behind a big bush to hide. When the black bird is gone, they jumped to attention.

"Good night, nurse! My cousin is crushing on someone old enough to remember the Beatles!" Aggie exclaimed.

"The who?" Stella asked.

"Never mind." Aggie waved off, trying to keep her secret identity in the shadows, as she walked in the nurse's office, and the other birds followed her.

"Oh, hey guys, what's up?" Nurse greeted, "Red, did you get hit by a football again?"

"No." Red answered annoyingly.

"Soccer ball?"

"No."

"Hal?"

"No. I'm fine! This isn't about me."

"It's about Bomb, and you, and the chocolates." Chuck stated.

"So you know?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah." They nodded.

"Oh, I am so glad he told you." Nurse smiled in relief.

"You are?" Stella asked in disbelief.

"Absolutely!" The nurse stood up, and closed the door, "He wanted this to be our little secret. But I told him it was nothing to be ashamed of."

"You did?" Red was surprised.

"Of course! Bomb didn't ask for this to happen, I mean ... none of us ever do. But when it does you can either run away from it or embrace it!"

"And you want him to embrace it?!" Willow shouted shockingly.

"I begged him to and now that he has, I couldn't be happier!"

"You're kidding me, right!" Aggie thought the nurse was joking.

"Why would I kid about Bomb having diabetes?"

"What?" Red, Chuck, Aggie, Matilda, Stella, and Willow gasped, while Terence's eyes widened in horror.

"Bomb has diabetes?" Matilda inquired in shock.

"Of course, what did you think I was talking about?" The nurse said curiously.

"Diabetes!" Aggie said in refluxing, "Bomb ... has diabetes! She meant to say it with the period, but she said it with a question mark by mistake. Right guys?

"Uh ... oh yeah. It's an angry bird thing." Chuck spoke in up and down tone.

"We all do it." Red did the same.

"My momma hates it." Stella joined in.

"Wait a minute, you didn't think that Bomb had a ..." The nurse thought, who was also shock.

"No!" Red, Chuck, Aggie, Matilda, Stella, and Willow smiled sheepishly.

"Because I would never ..."

"Of course not!"

"Bomb?"

"No!"

"I mean, let's face it. You still have a couple of good years left, you could do a lot better." Aggie patted the nurse's shoulder.

"Gee, thanks." Nurse smiled as she walked back to her desk.

"Poor Bomb." Chuck said pitifully.

"I know. I just wanna' give him a big hug." Matilda hugged herself like she wanted to hug Bomb. Terence agreed with her as he extended his wings, showing that he also wanted to hug Bomb, too.

"Oh, this is why he gave her the chocolates. So he wouldn't eat them." Red puzzled it.

"Yeah. When you have diabetes you're not supposed to have a lot of sugar." Stella nodded.

The nurse heard the friends' conversation, and she asked them, "Wait a minute, you guys didn't know, did you?"

The birds put on a fake grin and pointed back at her, thinking of an excuse, but have nothing."No." They turned away shamefully.

"Oh boy." The nurse sat down, and began to have stress, "Okay, listen, you can live a very full life with diabetes, but this is all still very new to Bomb and he's struggling with it. So please, let him tell you, okay?

"But, what if he doesn't?" Red asked.

"Yeah, we're his friends and I'm his cousin. I mean, we just wanna help him." Aggie said

"You're just going to have to be patient, okay?" The nurse suggested

"Okay. We can do that." Red smiled.

* * *

At the café, Red, Chuck, Aggie, Matilda, Terence, Stella, and Willow are leaning up against their table in boredom. They bang their heads on the table impatiently.

"We can't do this!" Aggie lifted her head, and looked at Bomb, who is sitting at a table with a bird, and trying to steal his chocolate bar.

"I know! Look at him!" Matilda pointed out as Bomb looked at the chocolate bar, and fell off his seat uncontrollably.

"You know how he is with sugar, snacks, and candy." Red looked at his friends

"But Red, you heard the nurse, we promised we'd chill." Chuck reminded him.

When they looked over at Bomb again, he followed the bird with the chocolate bar. He looked disappointed as the boy chucked it away in the bin. Bomb jumped into the rubbish bin after it.

"I think we've chilled long enough!" Aggie started to panic for her "cousin", "If sugar bird boy won't tell us the truth, we're gonna have to coax it out of him."

"Great idea." Willow agreed as they all walked over to Bomb, who is now standing with the chocolate bar.

"Hey buddy pal!" Chuck started, "Did I tell you I got a new speeding record and a brand new hat from the pigs? But enough about me, what's new with you, huh, huh?"

Bomb was too nervous to tell him about his condition, "Just, uh ... keeping the old planet green, paper goes in here." He chucked the chocolate bar in the recycle bin, and walked away.

"I may have a come on a little too strong." Chuck thought.

"Ya think?" Red glared at him.

* * *

Later, Red, Chuck, and Aggie went to the Mighty Eagle's cave to visit Mighty Eagle and asked for an advice to help their Bomb about his diabetes.

Aggie read a book about diabetes, and stated, "It says here that Bomb's body just doesn't process sugar the way it's supposed to. But if he takes his insulin and doesn't eat too many sweets, he can lead a normal life." She took out an ice cream sundae from her knees and dug into it, much to Red, Chuck, and Mighty Eagle's annoyance,"I don't know why he is so afraid to tell us. I could totally help him stay away from sugar."

"I agree. You are quite the little robot." Mighty Eagle chuckled.

"That's not the point." Aggie glared at him, "I mean, he's gotta tell us eventually. What's he waiting for?"

"I can't imagine. It's not like you didn't tell him you have fear of heights and other secrets, if you have more," Mighty Eagle stared at her, but Aggie was worried he might knew her secret, but, honestly, he didn't, "I mean, you didn't keep him waiting, and waiting, and waiting, and waiting, and waiting ..."

"She got the point, Captain Sudel!" Red cut him.

Mighty Eagle thought of something, and told Aggie "Hey, I got a great idea, why don't you take him to your purple girly friend's party tonight? Hang out, have fun, get his mind off things."

"You mean, Gale? That's actually a good idea!" Aggie agreed.

Mighty Eagle picked one of his trophies, and polished it with his wings, "I do have those on occasion, you know. It's not like I'm one of those doopy TV birds!"

Aggie got annoyed and, knew that's enough for asking advice from Mighty Eagle. So she called her two friends, "Come on, guys, we need to tell Stella that we're going to Gale's party!"

When Aggie glided herself out of the cave, Red and Chuck jumped off from the giant couch, and followed her. Chuck returned, ran onto Mighty Eagle's shoulder, and patted him, "You keep telling that yourself big fella." He said before he ran off.

* * *

At night, Red, Chuck, Aggie, Matilda, Terence, Stella, Willow, and Bomb sneak through the bushes to Gale's party.

"Come on, let's go, it'll be fun," Stella dragged Bomb by grabbing his wing.

"You guys, I'm really not up for this, okay?" Bomb was unsure if it's going to be okay when he has diabetes, "I'm just gonna head home." He attempted to walk off, but Terence blocked his way, and Red, Chuck, Aggie, and Matilda pulled him back.

"And leave us to party without our best friend? I don't think so." Chuck stated. "You're our explosive guy."

"Yeah, whatever is going on in your life, you gotta forget about it, for one night." Aggie added.

Bomb realized that his friends are right, if he doesn't think about his condition tonight, he would be just fine, as long he has his friends around, "You know guys, you're right. Tonight, tonight I'm not Bomb. I'm the 'Atomic Bomb!'. And I'm gonna' go wild!"

"Now you're talking!" Willow cheered

Stella led her friends to the party, "Okay, let's get down, let's get funky ..."

As they walked in, they instantly noticed... the hoards of sweets at the party.

"Let's get the heck out of here!" Stella announced her friends to aboard the plan as the others started to panic, and Bomb began to look around at all the sweet things with his mouth open in delight.

Gale walked over to them with a lollipop, and hugged Stella tightly, "Stella! Welcome to my sweet sixteen! Emphasis on the sweet!"

"Weren't you sixteen two years ago?" Stella arched one eyebrow as she remembered Gale's true age.

"Ssh! Mother tells me I have to hold at sixteen as long as she's holding on to thirty-nine." Gale waved her lollipop as Bomb has been staring at the enormous lollipop. Gale noticed him, thinking that Bomb is flirting over her, "Who's this big piece of scrumptious?" Then, turned to Stella, "Somebody can't keep their eyes off me!"

"I don't think it's you he's drooling over." Aggie deadpanned..

"Anyway, we were just leaving, come on, scrumptious!" Chuck called-out to Bomb.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say..." Bomb tried to follow his friends, but he was tempted with sweet things around, "Okay, I'm going this way."

Bomb is drooling in the chocolate fountain. Then suddenly, Gale drew him away with her lollipop. "I know! Cool! Isn't it! I have to let some more people fall over me, so, in the meantime, try a little dibble of this." She covered a marshmallow and strawberry in stick with chocolate and handed it to Bomb. "Chaw."

When Gale walked off, Bomb stared at the chocolate coated marshmallow and strawberry, "I can't do this. So I won't..." He began to chuck it away, but he can't control himself. "Oh, who am I kidding?" He dipped it some more chocolate in the fountain, but Chuck stopped him by eating his food.

"Dance with me!" Aggie held her "cousin's" wing.

"Why? Nobody else is dancing!" Bomb reached for something sweet, but Aggie tried to stop him.

"And nobody else has a power to explode that almost killed himself, but that didn't stop you!" Aggie took the sweet food that Bomb grabbed, and gave them to Red, Chuck, Matilda, Terence, Stella, and Willow, which Red, Chuck, and Matilda are the only ones that eat what Bomb looked at. "Come on, let's dance."

"You heard her? Dance!" Willow shouted.

As the two "cousins" walked off, a couple of birds, holding their hatchling, walked past them, "Hey, what's up?" Chuck greeted while chewing chocolate.

When the two birds saw Chuck stuffing his face with sweets, they covered their hatchling's eyes, and walked away.

"Hey, give us a break! we're saving a life here!" Red shouted at the birds that walked away from them.

At the party, the birds are doing the conga, with Red, Chuck, Bomb, Aggie, Matilda, Terence, Stella, and Willow at the front. Bomb reached for some cotton candy, but Aggie stole it from him and threw it to Willow, and she shoved it in Chuck's mouth. Bomb then reached for a sweet from a table, but yet again, Aggie threw it to Stella, and she shoved it in Red's mouth. The same thing happened over and over again, until they broke themselves from the group.

"Isn't this fun?" Aggie tried to distract her "cousin".

"No! We've been dancing for over an hour, and for some reason, I haven't been able to eat anything!" Bomb scolded her, "Just back off and give me some space!"

As Bomb walked away, Aggie, Red, Chuck, Matilda, Terence, Stella, and Willow took a seat at a table to rest.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this." Aggie felt tired.

"You?! I've spent the whole night devouring everything that Bomb's looked at!" Chuck was in a sugar rush, and fell over on the table.

But it's not over. Aggie saw Bomb, glaring at three oversized lollipops.

"Oh my golly!" She ran over to Bomb's side, "No, you can't!"

In alarm, Bomb dropped the lollipops, "Why not!"

"Because ... uh ... you haven't seen my magic trick."

Bomb didn't believe if Aggie is lying or not.

"Oh, there's my scrumptious!" Gale walked over to Bomb, and played with him, waving her lollipop at him.

Aggie, in an act of surprise, tipped the table of sweets upside down, thus pushing Gale over on the ground and the chocolate fountain falling.

Gale tumbled in the fallen chocolate, with chocolate covered her feathers "I am so done with sweet sixteens!" She walked off slowly, almost crying.

Aggie pulled herself up with cotton candy stuck on her head, "Ta-da!"

Bomb got tired of thinking what his friends are up to, "What is wrong with you guys?"

Aggie couldn't keep it any longer, nor keeping her "cousin" from eating sweets, and not wanting Bomb to keep his secret anymore, so she just confessed it, "We know about your diabetes."

Much to his shock, Bomb looked at his friends as they nodded. "You do?" Bomb looked back at Aggie in a sad face.

"Sorry." She apologized.

Matilda spoke at a rapid pace due to a sugar rush, "We found out from the nurse, she didn't mean to tell us, she's really nice, I see how you could've had a crush on her, not that you did ..."

Red placed his hand on Matilda's shoulder and beak to stop her from talking, "Oh man, what you wouldn't give for a slime machine or a pump right now!" He tried to fight the sugar rush on him

"Why didn't you tell us?" Aggie asked.

Bomb thought if he told his friends, he let them down or give them more problems, but since they already knew, he wanted to share it with his friends, "I don't know! I was scared, okay?! And I still am." He took a marshmallow, and showed it to them, "You know, I want this so bad! But I just ... I just can't have it!"

"I know. We're your best friends ..." Aggie comforted him, "And ... believe me, I know we can't make it go away."

"But we can help you through it." Matilda stated.

"Oh great. Now I'm just you're 'sick' friend!" Bomb took a seat and his friends crouch down beside him.

"No! You are going to be the same, chubby, explosive, wonderful friend you've always been." Red smiled

"Who happens to be a diabetic. It won't change anything between us." Chuck added.

"I guess I should've known that. Thank you, guys." Bomb said as they all stand up and embrace each other for a group hug. Terence also embraced all of his small friends to join the group hug.

"Come on, let's go home." Stella yawned as they broke the hug, and they all start walking home.

Before going out of the party, Bomb reached for the cotton candy on Aggie's head.

"Ah! Don't think about it!" Aggie noticed it, and shouted at Bomb.

"Yes, cous." Bomb smiled sheepishly.

* * *

**This story was inspired by Hannah Montana: No Sugar Sugar**

**I hope you really enjoyed it. Pls review.**

**And for those viewers who wants RedxAggie to be a couple, wait after the next chapter!**


	5. Ruby

**Hey guys! This is it! Ruby will make her debut appearance in this chapter. Warning, there will be certain… stuff, but it was very short warning. I know what you're thinking, my story stinks because I ship RedxOC, but you'll have to understand me. Enjoy.**

* * *

Red has been in love with Aggie ever since he first met her in Anger management class. It was not actually love at first sight, but everytime he was been ignored by other birds, Aggie was the first bird to comfort him and was always there for him, like after telling everyone about the pigs, and when the pigs messed up his home. He never felt this feeling before, not since he never had friends or girlfriends before. He tried to get the girls' attention when he was a teenager, but no girls ever liked him, because of his eyebrows and anger issue. During his time with Aggie, he really appreciated her effort to make him happy and accompanied him, and he didn't expect that they have the same favorite song. Before he became close with Chuck and Bomb, Red thought that Aggie was the only friend he ever trusted, but there are two more friend where they came from. She even shared to him her secret identity as a human from another world, and he understood her for being diferent from others. When he became a hero, Red was still good friends with Aggie, but he was afraid to tell her how he feels for her. She was the toughest girl he ever met, and, if he tell her, she's gonna punch him hard on the face.

When the Red Moon Festival came, Red was the most popular bird since he became the hero, and many female birds developed a crush on him and wanted to go out with him. He ran away from the girls, and hid from them. He accidentally danced with Aggie as the light of the Red moon shined above them. It is said that when the Red Moon shined above them, two souls will bind together for all eternity, but both Red and Aggie weren't sure if that's true.

* * *

Then, there was the day. Red can't go to sleep because he still thinking of when he will tell Aggie his feelings for her. He hopped out of bed, cleaned himself, and stepped out of his house to get to the beach for a fresh air.

While walking down the shore, because of his eyes are close, he didn't see where he was going as he bumped into something or someone as it fell. When he opened, he was shock when he learnt that what he bumped was a fellow red bird, a shade just like his own. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you." He extended a hand at the bird.

When the bird turned around, it is revealed to be a female red bird. Her eyes are dark chocolate brown and she wore a yellow ribbon on top of her head. When he stared at her, Red never saw a bird in the village before, who was so beautiful. In fact, she is the most beautiful bird he has ever seen. He stared at her for what felt like 2 minutes until he snapped himself out, and helped the female bird to get up.

"Um… Sorry I didn't see you, ms…"

"Ruby. Just Ruby." She extended her hand for a hand shake

"Nice to meet you. I'm Red." They shake each other's hands.

Their feathers seemed to meld together. Red touched Ruby's soft feathers as he almost blushed, and got a feeling when he held her hand.

"I know," She smiled, "I've heard about you since the pigs invaded and stole the eggs. You know, you're really kinda brave and smart."

Red blushed, "Thanks, I guess. So where are you going?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just come here for a little fresh air."

"Great, because, you know, I couldn't save those eggs if it weren't for my three best friends."

"Oh yeah, Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie. I also know them, but I really want to meet them."

"Cool! Come with me, and I'll show you to them."

Red led Ruby to the village. _"She is so beautiful." _He thought to himself, _"How come I've never seen her before? She already knew me, and my friends, but I never know her."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie were playing bullseye. 5 circular targets are nailed to each tree. Bomb can only threw one target, while Chuck can threw two targets in one throw, and Aggie threw five sharp needle-like feathers in one throw to the targets, making Chuck and Bomb gaped.

"Okay, you win." Bomb sighed in disappointment. "You've got that special skill."

"Yes!" Aggie exclaimed as she pumped a fist in the air.

"Hey everyone!"

They turned around to see Red and another bird. "By the way, nice throw Aggie."

"Aww, thanks." She blushes, then noticed Ruby, "Hey, who is she?"

"Red!" Chuck shouted. "You've cloned yourself!"

Aggie slapped Chuck on the back of his head, "Chuck, you're embarrassing us in front of our guest!"

"No, Chuck, I didn't," Red exasperatedly said. "This is Ruby. We just met on the beach."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Ruby," Bomb said with a wave. "I'm Bomb by the way, and this is my cousin, Aggie." She bowed down as a polite greeting.

"Cousins?" Ruby said in bewilderment. "I didn't know that!"

"Well, you'll learn new things everyday," Chuck replied, earning stares from his friends. "What?"

"Since when are you so philosophical?" Aggie asked him, as an answer for his question. "I don't know you anymore."

"Since..." he started to respond. "I have no idea. The beginning of time?"

She rolled her eyes, and apologized to Ruby, "Sorry about our yellow friend. He's almost been like this."

"That's okay." Ruby stepped forward, and extended her hand at Aggie, "It's really nice to meet you."

Aggie grabbed Ruby's hand tightly, and shook it faster like she's shaking a soda bottle, "Well, howdy-doo, Miss Ruby, a pleasure making your acquaintance. You know, I'm really sure do like making new friends!"

"That's cool, but I…" Ruby tried to struggle out of Aggie's hand shaking.

"So you wanna play with us?" Aggie let go of Ruby's hand, but it was still shaking. Red helped her stop it, and snickered.

"Well, I have time."

"Good, cause we're playing bullseyes." Aggie dragged Ruby, showing the targets on the trees, "Just use these darts, and throw it to the target."

Ruby tried to aim a perfect shot, and threw the dart, but it missed. But the dart bounced off through obstacles, until it accidentally hit the target, making Aggie's needle feather splits into half.

The white feathered bird gaped in shock, "Wow, first try leads to success."

Red was amazed about Ruby. She was as skillful as Aggie. Even though it was her first try of bullseye, she can hit a perfect shot. Chuck and Bomb cheered for Ruby, and Aggie just clap slowly, but was amazed too. She checked her watch that says, '12:30nn.'

"Oh, it's lunch time! Hey, Rubs, wanna come?" Aggie called.

Wow, this is really new. No one called Ruby by nickname. She thought that Aggie is a tough, hyperactive girl. She's completely different than other girls. She really acted like a boy. "Oh sure." Ruby replied.

Aggie never thought of this before, but she thought she quickly developed as friendly relationship towards Ruby, even though, it was their first meeting.

* * *

The five birds had lunch in Early Bird restaurant. They ate their food as they chatted some random stuff. Ruby told her new friends about her interest of books and beauty, and having a little hatred towards Gale, making Aggie laughed. Red was surprised. He never thought Ruby also has anger issues, like him and Aggie. He thought he already got a thing for Ruby, just a slight.

"You and me both, sister." Aggie started as she slowly playfully smacked Ruby's shoulder, "I don't really like Gale, too. During her party, her food gave us a hard time trying to keep Bomb away from sugar. He has diabetes, you know."

Ruby gasped as she covered her beak, and looked at Bomb, "Oh, really?"

"Yeah." Bomb blushed, feeling a little ashamed to talk about his diabetes, "I didn't want to tell them at first. I never want to give them a hard time, until I told them."

Ruby placed her hand on Bomb's shoulder to comfort him, "That's okay, big guy. It's normal for everyone to have diabetes, or other conditions." She carefully looked at Aggie's watch, and gasped, "Oh, I better go home. I have to read this book before the sundown."

She's leaving? Now? But she's just having a good time. Red can't believe that it was two hours for him to know Ruby better. That was short, "I'll take you home!" He volunteered.

"No, no, no, Red, I'm fine. Thanks." Ruby hugged her book, and smiled at her new friends, "It was nice meeting you all. And don't worry, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

When Ruby was gone, Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie leaned their heads at each other, and whispered about Ruby.

"I think I kinda like this Ruby already." Bomb whispered.

"Yeah, and she's quite hot." Chuck smirked.

"Come to think of it, she was really nice." Aggie also agreed.

Red didn't join his friends' conversation. He kept looking at Ruby, walking away with her book until she was out of his sight. He never thought that Ruby have to be so smart and beautiful. He never expected to be fall with a girl before, although he did fell for Aggie, but he never expected to found a beautiful one.

Back home, Red can't go to sleep. He still thought about Ruby. He imagined how beautiful and kind she is. And her voice, it was very sweet and charming. When he finally got some sleep, he didn't realize that his love for Aggie already died out, and he fell in love with Ruby.

* * *

The next day, Red tried to figure out where Ruby would go this morning. He remembered the last time he saw her was she's holding a book and went home to read it. He finally figured it out. He went to the library where he knew Ruby would be there. After waiting for 30 minutes, Ruby arrived in the library to return the book she borrowed. Red was there pretended to be reading while waiting. After she returned the book, Ruby saw Red waving at her. She smiled, and sat beside him.

"Hey Red, how are you?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm great!" Red grinned.

"Really? I thought you're gonna say you're horrible."

"What?! No! That was a long time ago, but I'm fine."

"Okay. So what are you going to do today?"

"What?"

"You've been in the library before I came here. Do you wanna read books?"

"Uh… Yeah! I was reading this!" He showed Ruby the book.

"You read 'Humpty-Birdy sat on the wall'?" She looked at him with curious eyes.

Red looked at the book, and gasped a little, feeling embarrassed in front of Ruby, "Yeah! I-I-I like this book. It reminded me of my childhood."

"Oh," She sighed. "Because I was wondering if we should hang-out."

He was shock, "Say what?!"

"Hang-out! You know, take a walk in the village."

Red blushed a little when Ruby mentioned about hanging out with her. He thought he would ask her out first, but she started it, "Well, okay. I'm finish reading this anyway." He threw the book as they went out of the library.

At the village, while Red and Ruby took a long walk and chatted with each other, they were interrupted by a small light green hatchling or named, Tiny, hugging Red's foot, "Daddy!" He exclaimed happily.

Red felt even more embarrassed when his godson called him, daddy, even in front of Ruby, "Aww, this little guy is only kidding. He thinks I'm his daddy." He chuckled as he tried to remove Vincent off of his foot, but the hatchling is still hugging him tighter.

Suddenly, Edward and Eva arrived just in time to fetch up their son.

"Oh, Mr. Red, I am so sorry about our son!" Eva apologized as she carried her son in her arms.

"Yeah, sorry for interrupting your date." Edward smirked.

"What? We're not dating! We're just hanging out!" Red explained.

"Oh, well then, have fun." Edward dragged his family away from the two red birds, and then he turned to Eva, and whispered, "I thought they were dating."

"I know." Eva agreed in a silent tone, "If Mr. Red is dating someone, it would be Ms. Aggie."

When the green bird family were away, Red turned to Ruby, and apologized, "Ruby, I'm so sorry about that."

"Oh, it was nothing." Ruby waved a hand, "That hatchling is very close to you. You probably can be a very good dad."

Red once again blushed, and grinned nervously, "Yeah, maybe sooner I am."

* * *

Another next day, Red checked his calendar that it's another day for anger management class, but he wanted to hang out with Ruby again. He guessed classes will have to wait.

He went to Matilda's house first to ask permission to Matilda. When he arrived, he saw Chuck, bomb, Aggie, Terence and his teacher, waiting for him.

"Ah, Red, finally! I thought you're late again." Matilda sighed in relief.

"Hey guys!" Red greeted his friends, "I came here to tell you that I'll be absent today because I'll be hanging out Ruby today."

"Really, Red?" Matilda deadpanned, "You've been hanging out with Ruby since yesterday."

"Yeah, but, I promised her. Plus, I'm going to give her something."

"What are you going to give her?" Aggie asked.

"Oh, I can't tell." He smirked slyly, "So, I better go!"

When Red left, in her mind, Matilda disagreed of Red's relationship with Ruby if the two are together in a romantic way. She thought Aggie was the one for Red. Terence also thought the same thing. Chuck and Bomb don't have any problem with that, but they felt sad when their best friend didn't hang out with them today. And Aggie, she felt sad, yet happy for her friend. Secretly, she's jealous, but she decided to hide this feeling. She thought Red would never love with someone who is not a bird like her.

* * *

When Red arrived at Ruby's house, he knocked on her door, while carrying a bouquet of flowers. Ruby opened the door, and was surprised to see Red carrying a bouquet, "Hi Red."

"Hi Ruby, I got you these." Red handed the flowers to her.

"Oh Red, they're beautiful. Thanks."

"No problem. Hey, Chuck, Bomb, Aggie, and I were going to play volleyball at the beach tomorrow. Wanna come?"

"Oh, sure, that would be fun!"

* * *

Next day, at the beach, Bomb and Aggie placed the volleyball net, standing on the sand, Chuck held the ball, and Red was sitting on his chair, waiting for Ruby, until she finally arrived.

"Hey, guys!" Ruby waved her hand to her friends.

"Hi Ruby!" Red, Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie greeted.

"So, are you ready to have some fun?"

"Yeah, we're about to play volleyball!" Aggie explained.

When the game started, Red and Ruby are a team, while Bomb and Aggie are a team. Chuck is the scorer. The birds are having fun passing ball to each other.

"Heads up, Ruby!" Aggie warned as she jumped and smacked the ball to Ruby. But Ruby didn't hear her as the ball hit her on her head, much to Red's shock.

Red ran towards Ruby to check her head, and scolded at Aggie, "Ags, what did you do?!"

Aggie didn't mean to hit Ruby. She felt hurt when her friend got hurt, "It was an accident. I'm so sorry, Ruby! Let me help you!" She ran towards her to comfort her.

"No! I'll handle this." Red stopped Aggie and smacked her hand away as he dragged Ruby to his chair, while Ruby held to her head in pain.

Aggie looked at Ruby in shame. She never really meant to hurt her, she was just hyperactive to play with her. "Geez, I never really meant to do that." Then, while watching Red escorted Ruby to the chair, Aggie could feel something either in her stomach or head, because she was really jealous right now. She's pretty much angry.

Bomb appeared behind her, and patted his back, "I know, cous, I know."

Red gently let Ruby sat on his chair, and took out a bottle of ice from the ice box. He placed the ice on her injured head, and said, "Here you go. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Red. Thanks." Ruby pressed the ice on her head.

"I'm really sorry about Aggie. I never thought of her being so hyperactive."

"No, it's okay. I know she didn't mean it. I have seen her being hyperactive ever since we've met. There's no problem."

Suddenly, Aggie ran towards Ruby without any anger, and hugged her tightly, "Ruby, I am so sorry! I'm just so excited to play with you again."

"Shh. No, Aggie. It's okay. Don't blame yourself. I didn't see the ball quickly." Ruby chuckled as she pulled away from the hug, and smiled at her.

Aggie still felt guilty as she took out a colorful lollipop from her pocket, "Here. If a felt hurt, physically and/or emotionally, I always eat this, but it's yours now."

"Aww, Thanks, girl. You're one heck of a friend!"

* * *

After the day, before the sun went down, Red took Ruby to her home while she's holding the ice on her head, and a lollipop that Aggie gave to her. "Thanks for taking me home, Red." Ruby said as she opened the door.

"It's the least I can do. You're welcome." Red winked. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

Red was very nervous to tell Ruby that he wanted to go on a date with her. What if she denies? What if she's not interest? He got a hold of himself, and asked her, trying to avoid mentioning the word, date. "Would you like to go out with me? Not tomorrow, actually. I can see you're really tired, and you have lots of books to read…"

"Well, I'm available next Saturday, Are Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie coming with us?"

"I was kinda thinking that it would be the two of us at the Café. Is it okay?"

"Oh, sure. Well, see ya." When Ruby shut the door, Red turned away with a happy smile, and silently cheered to himself. He finally asked her out! He finally asked a girl out without backing out! He can't believe he has the courage when he's with Ruby.

Before Ruby proceeded to her… whatever she was going to do, she felt like there's something inside that she never felt before. Her heart started to beat, and she secretly blushed when Red asked her out. She also appreciated of what he did back at the beach. Is she… in love with him?

* * *

It's now Saturday, the day he had been waiting for. Red ate his breakfast quickly. Just as he opened the door, he saw Aggie standing in front him while holding a bucket. "Hi Red, would you go to the beach with me to pick seashells?"

"Sorry Aggie, not now!" Red quickly passed beside Aggie, not that he's angry at her, but he was in a hurry for meeting Ruby

"Wait, are you still mad at me for hitting Ruby?! I said I was sorry! That's why I need your help finding seashells to make a necklace for her." Aggie shouted.

Red stopped to where he stood right, as turned around and glared at her, "Since when do you act so girly? I don't know you anymore. And you have to stay out of this! Just give her some space!" He scowled as he started walking away from her.

Aggie was so angry at Red when he shouted at her like that. If he didn't want to help her, then she'll find some seashells by herself! She was only doing a good deed for Ruby after the accident last time. Since she realized it was really her fault, she decided to do something to make it up to Ruby.

At the Café, where Ruby was waiting for him, Red arrived, panting and wiping the sweat from his forehead, and sat beside her, "Hey Ruby. Sorry I'm late. I was been interrupted by a friend."

"Oh no, you're not late. I've been here for five minutes before you arrived." Ruby explained.

"So, do you want a smoothie?" He asked.

"Yes, please. I want the strawberry smoothie."

"Okay, I'll take the broccoli smoothie."

When Aggie arrived at the village with lots of seashells in her bucket, she was about to go to Ruby's house to spend time with her making necklaces out of seashells, but she stopped as she saw Red and Ruby at the Café. Aggie was about to run towards them, but she observed that the two have so much fun with each other. They talked, laughed, and even drank smoothies together. Aggie felt sad for it, not to Red, nor Ruby, but to herself. Red never did anything to her like that before. He never gave her smoothie, or laughed at her jokes, or drank smoothies together. She knew that Red hated something cheesy, but why he was a little cheesy towards Ruby? Did he really like her? Oh, never mind that. Aggie wanted to see her friends happy anyway, rather than seeing herself happy. She shook her head with a frown, and carried the bucket of seashells as she walked slowly and sadly. There is nothing she can do but just go home.

Meanwhile, Red and Ruby laughed at each other's jokes, Red stopped, and let out his words, coming from his mouth, "Hey, I have a great time with you today. And there's something I have to tell you."

"Yeah. I have a great time with you too." Ruby smiled, "So what do you want to tell me?"

"Uh, here's the thing." Red stopped right there, and said in his thoughts, "_Oh, this is way harder than I thought. How do I tell her I like her? I'm so nervous, my feet are shaking. No, get a hold of yourself, Red. Keep it simple and go for it."_ Then, he told her, "Ruby, I like you, and—"

"Cool. I like you too. You wanna be my boyfriend?" She asked.

"Yeah, and I, uh, I wanted to say that…" Red stopped as he was surprised, "Wait, what?

"I like you. You're such a gentleman. You wanna be my boyfriend?"

Red blushed, as his face was almost turned Red, since his feathers were also red. "Uh yes. Yes, I do."

"Cool." Ruby hugged Red, and looked the two looked at each other's eyes. They broke the hug, and looked away from each other shyly as they blushed, _"Yes! Red is my boyfriend!" _She said in her thought.

* * *

As they started a relationship, Red and Ruby dated everyday. He always brought her flowers and books, and often spent some time with her wherever she goes, except in her home, making him absent in his Anger Management class, which Aggie missed him already.

Aggie tried to invite Red to play with her, but he clearly excused himself to date with Ruby. Aggie was now sadder than before. Red never denied her invitation from Aggie, until he and Ruby are in the next level. Although she remembered she can play with Chuck and/or Bomb, but she didn't feel like playing anymore, not without Red.

One day, someone knocked on her door. Aggie rushed to the door, and opened. It was Red. Why is he here? Is he going to play with her again? She hoped he will.

"Red!" Aggie exclaimed happily, "Please, come in." Without hesitating, Red entered her house, and Aggie closed the door.

"Thanks, Ags." Red exhaled as he sat on the couch. It's like that he's from his jog or something. "Listen, I'm sorry I yelled at you that day, and sorry for not hanging out with for the last few weeks."

"Oh, that's okay." Aggie lied, "I understand you for what you've been doing. So what are you doing here lately?"

Red sighed in disappointment, "Aggie, there's something I have ask you."

Aggie smiled as she thought that this is it. This is the question what she was waiting for! What would he ask? Will he ask her out? Will he tell her that he like her? Will he finally spend time with her? What is it?!

"How can I impress Ruby?" Red asked.

Aggie's smile turned upside down as she thought that that is not the question she was waiting for, "What?"

"How can I impress her? How can I make her so happy?"

"But, you already make her happy. Almost all of your dates!"

"Yeah, but I was wondering what could other boyfriends do to prove that they feel their love for their girls. I know it's quite cheesy, but I wanna give myself a try."

Aggie was so angry about him for not having an idea how to impress a girl, but she didn't want Red to know since he was her best friend, and secret crush. She scoffed as she walked to her drawer, and took out a paper with lyrics. "Here. This will impress a girl. Sing her a song, or dance with her."

"This is perfect! Thanks, Aggie. I'm going to ask Chuck and Bomb for a little help with this song." Just as he was about for the door, Red stopped in his tracks when he remembered something. "Hey, Ags?"

"Yes?" Aggie looked at him.

"Can I borrow your keytar?"

She thought that he's going to ask her help, but asking to borrow her second favorite instrument. She took the keytar from its place, and hand it over to him, "Here you go." She deadpanned.

"Thanks." Red hugged her, "You're the best friend and best partner I ever had. Wish me luck." He quickly ran outside and closed the door, leaving Aggie in distress.

She sat on her couch, and shook her head sadly. She imagined of what will be the future is she and Red will not be together. Is he going to be happy with Ruby for the rest of his life? Is he going to love her forever? Is he going to spend so much time with Ruby? Of course, he is. He loved her, and he did everything to impress her. Aggie believed that it was all her fault. Not only she accidentally hit Ruby's head with the ball, but also she never told Red her feelings for him. She fell in love with Red when they first met, not exactly love at first sight, but quickly became good friends, best friends…, and now, suppose-to-be more than friends. Ever since she met Red and secretly fell in love with him, Aggie was not the miserable girl she was before back in her world. She swore herself to fall in love because many humans at her age and her older cousins teased her for having crushes on boys. But her swear had changed when she met Red. The way she saw him, he is very brave, responsible, and kind leader. Although he's quite stubborn and angry, she thought he's kinda cute when he's angry. She never thought he could be handsome because of his eyebrows, but she saw him cuter when he's smiling at her than being angry of his surroundings. But, there was no chance for Aggie to tell Red about her feelings for him. He's already taken, and she didn't want to act like other girls, who fight on their rivals for a boy. She just gave up, and shed a tear.

* * *

At night, Red arrives near Ruby's house, holding Aggie's keytar, with Chuck and Bomb behind him. Chuck played a bass guitar, and Bomb played the drums. Red cleared his throat, and started to sing,

_What is love?  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me  
No more_

_Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me  
No more  
What is love?  
Yeah_

While Ruby was reading a book, she heard someone singing from outside. When she opened the door, she was surprised that Red stands in front of her house, singing a song for her, and Chuck and Bomb were there to support him by being backup singers.

_I don't know why you're not fair  
I give you my love, but you don't care  
So what is right and what is wrong?  
Gimme a sign_

_What is love?  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me  
No more_

_What is love?  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me  
No more_

_Oh, I don't know, what can I do?  
What else can I say, it's up to you  
I know we're one, just me and you  
I can't go on_

_What is love?  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me  
No more_

_What is love?  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me  
No more_

_What is love?  
What is love?  
What is love?  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me  
No more  
Don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me_

_I want no other, no other lover  
This is our life, our time  
We are together I need you forever  
Is it love?_

_What is love?  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me  
No more_

_What is love?  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me  
No more_

_Yeah, yeah, (woah-woah-woah, oh, oh)  
(Woah-woah-woah, oh, oh)_

_What is love?  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me  
No more_

_What is love?  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me  
No more_

_Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me  
No more_

_Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me  
No more  
What is love?_

After the song, Red thanked Chuck and Bomb for helping him. The two birds walk back to their homes, leaving Red and Ruby alone.

"I never thought you can sing." She smiled at him, "You have such a handsome voice."

"Thanks." Red blushed, "I never thought I can sing too."

"Really? You just sang."

Suddenly, Red remembered what Aggie said about impressing girls. He already did singing. Only one thing left… dancing. "Hey, uh, I have record a song here in this keytar, and I was thinking that… You wanna dance?"

"Yes! But I can't do slow dance." Ruby frowned.

Red gently took her hand, "Don't worry. I'll teach you." He entered her house, placed the keytar on the table, and played a song in it. He took her hand and placed it on his shoulder. He took the other on his and placed his right hand on her waist. Ruby flinched a little at the sudden touch. Then, they started a slow dance. Ruby never thought that Red was a good dancer, too. Where did he get that?

When they look at each other's eyes, they were lost in their own world, and they have no idea what they are doing. They leaned in closer to each other, and closed their eyes. In an instant, their beaks touched. It was their very first kiss. He caressed her cheek by his right hand, and turns the music off with his left hand.

Suddenly, while kissing Ruby, Red felt a red light shined him from the window. He opened his eyes and gasped as he noticed the moon became red. The same color of the moon that happened during the Red Moon Festival.

Ruby felt Red's beak was separated from hers. It was a good feeling, until she noticed that Red wasn't staring at her, but she didn't know he was staring at the moon.

"Red, is everything okay?" Ruby asked.

Red didn't reply as he kept staring at the moon. He could've sworn he saw the moon was red, but it turned back to its normal color. Red shook his head as he snapped out of it.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'm fine." He said as he kissed her again.

If Red was being completely honest with himself, he would've thought Ruby was close to him. Too close. But she seemed to just get closer. They laid down on her bed/nest, and make out.

* * *

The next morning, for a moment, Red and Ruby were confused, not knowing what are they doing. When they opened their eyes, they remembered the events of last night and smiled, which means they looked at each other, embracing each other's arms.

"Hi." Ruby greeted.

"Morning." Red smiled.

"I had fun last night."

"Me too. But I have to go." He got up, and grabbed Aggie's keytar, "I've been absent in my classes for days, and I have to return this keytar to Aggie."

Ruby thought about that class. It almost help Red controlled his anger so much. To be secretly honest, she has anger issues once when it comes to books. "Red, I hate to ask you this, but, can I go to your class with you?"

Red was surprised that his girlfriend wants to join him in his class, "Oh, that's great! Yes! You can! I really want you to know what I've learned in that class. Although, I never learned anything."

Ruby chuckled as she got up, and took a shower, while Red is waiting for her.

* * *

When they finally reach Matilda's house, they entered the house together as the classes was started.

"Okay class, today we…" Matilda started as she was interrupted when she saw Red entered. "Red, oh, it was nice to see you again in the class…" Then, she saw Ruby behind him, "Ruby? What is she doing here?"

"Oh, she's joining in class with us." Red explained, "Is it okay?"

"Oh, that's okay!" Matilda lied deliberately, then gritted her teeth, "As long as Aggie is here."

Ruby spotted Aggie. "Hi Aggie!" She greeted.

"Hi Ruby!" Aggie smiled, then glared at Red, "Hi Red."

"Hey Ags." He said, "Here. I have to return this keytar to you. Thanks for letting me borrow that."

"You're welcome." Aggie deadpanned as she took the keytar from Red, "So are you having fun, last night?"

"Yep, we _are _having fun alright."

"Great. Good for you."

"Okay, class. Enough with this. Let's begin. Today, we'll be doing some yoga exercise. The first is pose is the dancer pose." She said as she extended her arms behind her back and stood in one leg. Terrence had good balance, Bomb struggled a little, and Chuck and Aggie did it fine. Ruby can't balance herself, but Red helped her out.

Aggie glared at the two birds, making her lose her balance, and fell down. Everyone gasped at this. Chuck and Bomb help her stand up. "Cous, are you okay?" Bomb asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Aggie said as she rubbed her head.

"You should be careful." Red said as he kept helping Ruby balanced, "Focus on what you were doing."

Aggie glared at Red that he helped Ruby in balance and not her. He didn't even care when she stumbled down "I AM FOCUSED!" She shouted so loud, making her friends terrified, especially Terence. She calmed herself down, and said to Red in a low but angry voice, "Yes, Red." She was doing the post again, but she's still angry.

* * *

One month later, after few days of dating, and few times of make out, Red decided to take Ruby's hand in marriage. He bought an engagement ring that its diamond is sky blue topaz, and the ring is silver. He invited her for another date at the Café, but he wondered why she's coming so late. Before, it was him who is late, but now, it was her. Red waited for 50 minutes as he looked at the ring, and practiced of he was going to say to her. Ruby arrived with a half-frown/half-smiling face, "Ruby, you're here." He hugged her as he helped her sit down, "There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you too." Ruby shook her head.

"Okay, ladies first."

Ruby sighed. "Red…" She made a long pause. "I'm pregnant."

Red's smile fell and his face made a shocked expression. "What? What did just say?"

"I'm pregnant."

"When… did you found out?" He whispered.

"This morning when I went to the doctor. " She placed a hand on her tummy. "The doctor said I've been pregnant for a week."

"So… you're holding _my_…?"

Ruby nodded. "I'm sorry."

Suddenly, Red smiled, and exclaimed, "Are you kidding me?! Ruby, this is amazing!"

"It is?"

"Yes! And it's about time that I have to ask you something." He took out a small blue box, and opened it, revealing an engagement, "Ruby? Ever since I met you, I saw you how beautiful and smart you are, and I suddenly fell in love with. I tried everything to impress you. Although it's quite cheesy, but I want to show you that I love you. So, Ruby, will you marry me?"

Ruby gasped as she held her beak, and tears rolled down her cheek, "Yes, yes, Red, I'll marry you!" She reached out and kissed him. Red closed his eyes and kissed her back as he caressed her cheek.

After pulled away, Red announced to all the birds around their surrounding about his proposal, and the egg that Ruby carried. "Attention, everyone!" The birds stopped to listen to the announcement, "I was always been an angry bird, all my life. When I was an egg until adulthood, I never find happiness in my life, until I found friends. But, I never had been happier when I met her." He pointed Ruby. "When I first saw her, I seen her as the most beautiful and smart bird I've ever met. We've been dated for a month, and now, she's holding my child." The birds gasped at this announce moment, "So, that's why I'm here to tell all of you that… I'm going to marry her." He held her hand, and leaned his head to hers.

Chuck, Bomb, Stella and her flock, and the hatchlings are the only ones who cheered for the newly engaged couple, but the other birds clapped confusingly as they thought that Aggie was the one for Red, because of their partnership through the days, and the event of the Red moon festival,. Unbeknownst to everyone, Aggie was there behind the crowd. She heard everything about the announcement. Red proposed to Ruby, and they had a child.

Feeling heartbroken, Aggie's tears welled up in her eyes as she quietly ran away until she reached her home near the beach. When she closed the door, she can't hold her emotions anymore as she lied down on her bed/nest, buried her head in her pillow, and cried. She cried all the harder and louder as more and more tears coming out from her eyes. She lost hope. She has no chances anymore. She really loved Red, and if she loved him, she'll set him free. Her heart broke, and decided not to come out from her house again. Ever. She wanted to be alone.

Suddenly, someone knocked on her door, "Hey, cous? Are you there?" Bomb called.

"Just come in!" Aggie cried as she wiped her tears.

When Bomb opened the door, she saw her "cousin" crying while hugging a pillow, "Cous, what's wrong?! Is everything okay?!" He ran towards his "cousin", sat beside her, and hugged her.

"There was no problem, Bomb. Really." Aggie lied.

"Don't lie to me, cous. We both know we're not good at this. Now tell me, what's wrong?"

She was nervous to tell her "cousin" about her only secret, and never told anyone. She guessed Bomb will be the first one to know, "Bomb… I'm in love with Red." She once again cried.

"What?!"

"It's true! I'm in love with him since we met him in our first class. I know we're just friends when we met him, but I feel something deep inside me that I'm in love with him." She buried her head on her knees.

"Why didn't you tell me? Or him? Or anyone else?" He asked.

"I don't want to break my friendship with him! And besides, he doesn't love someone who wasn't a bird and lived in another world like me!"

Bomb hugged Aggie tightly to comfort her, "Sshh, stop crying. It's okay."

"But promised me you won't tell him?" She sobbed, "I don't want him to worry. He's already happy with Ruby anyway."

"I promise."

* * *

Two days later, Red walked all over the village to give invitations to the birds for his wedding. He let Judge Peckinpah to host the ceremony, but the judge felt uncomfortable with this. He wanted both Chuck and Bomb to be his best men/birds. Chuck excitingly accepted it, but Bomb didn't seem to be excited, and he lied for accepting Red's offer.

Red suddenly wondered where Aggie is. Ruby wanted her to be her maid/bird-of-honor, but she didn't show up since the announcement.

"I hope Aggie heard about the announcement." Red hoped. "I don't want her to miss this wedding. Have you guys any idea where she is?" He asked Chuck and Bomb.

"Nope. I haven't seen her in two days." Chuck replied.

Bomb promised his cousin that he'll keep her secret, so this means he'll lie, "Me neither."

Red scoffed, and handed the invitation to Bomb. "Okay, Bomb. If you see her, give her this invitation."

"Why me?"

"Because for some reason, you're the only bird who she looked up to."

"Fine. I'll give this to her." When Bomb walked away to his friends, he was angry at Red for breaking her cousin's heart. "_How dare he did that to my baby 'cousin'!_ "He said in his thought, "_If he wasn't my friend, I'm going to blow up his face!_" Just as he arrived at her house, Bomb opened the door, and saw the room is very dark. He also saw Aggie sitting on the floor, hugging a pillow. "Hey cous, Red invited you to his wedding. Ruby wanted you to be her maid-of-honor." He showed her the invitations.

"I'm sorry, Bomb." Aggie denied. "I promise myself I will never go out there again!"

"But-"

"There's nothing I can do outside anymore." Her tears welling up in her eyes, and buried her face on the pillow.

Upsetting for his cousin, Bomb sadly closed the door, leaving Aggie alone. Afterwards, he threw the invitation in the trash can. He didn't want to come to Red's wedding anyway, not without his lonely, heartbroken cousin.

* * *

Few days later, Red, Chuck, Bomb, and Ruby are at the Café, discussing the plans for the wedding, but Bomb didn't pay much attention. He was still angry at Red.

"Okay. Stella, Willow, Poppy, Dahlia, and Gale will be the bridesmaids." Red said.

"Do we have to invite Gale?" Ruby asked, "She's kinda mean, you know."

"I'm sure Stella will take care of her. The Blues will be the ring bearers because I saved them when they were just an egg, Chuck and Bomb will be my best men/birds, and Aggie will be the maid-of-honor." Then, Red remembered about Aggie, "Hey, where's Aggie? I haven't seen her in days. Did any of you seen her?"

"No. Not at all, Red." Chuck shrugged.

"Neither am I." Ruby said.

"Hey Bomb, have you seen your cousin?" Red asked as he, Chuck, and Ruby looked at him.

Bomb punched the table, and answered angrily, "How should I know?! Why do you ask me?! Why should you ask her?! I'm not her twin!" He stubbornly walked away, not wanting to be involved in this wedding, leaving his friends concerned.

* * *

One day, Red received a letter from Stella that it's Luca's birthday in three days. He needed help from Aggie, but he hasn't seen her in days. No one saw her in days, but Red thoughts that Luca's birthday is an opportunity to see Aggie, and talk to her. She never missed any party, loved to make cakes, and blew up her party cannon. Oh how he missed that about her.

At the day of Luca's birthday, Red went to the bakery early to meet up with Aggie to help her bake the cake, but after 2 hours of waiting, she was not there yet. While waiting for her, Red put on his clown costume, just to be ready. Then, he heard a knock from the door. He expected it was Aggie, but when he opened the door, he found nothing but an egg-box on the door step. Red opened the box, revealing to be Luca's birthday cake. It seemed Aggie already baked the cake in her house, not in the bakery with Red. "I thought Aggie loved to work with me. We're partners and best friends." Red said. "Why she didn't show up and work with me?"

* * *

That's it. He can't take it anymore. Red looked at the calendar. It said that tomorrow is the day that he and Ruby will rehears for their wedding, and Aggie still hasn't showed up. He didn't want to wonder or ask anybody where Aggie is. He wanted to know why she hasn't showed. If anyone didn't know where she is, then he'll find out for himself. He decided to face Aggie in person to talk to her, but, suddenly, he spotted Bomb, walking by.

"Bomb! Hey, Bomb!" Red called.

Bomb heard that familiar voice. He tried to ignore him, but he was not that kind of bird. He scoffed, and turned around, "What do you want?"

"Bomb, I need to talk to Aggie." Red begged.

"I told you, I never seen her." Bomb glared at him.

"You're lying."

"How would you know?"

"Your lips are moving; Aggie taught me how to detect lies, and these…" Red showed the invitations that were supposed to be given to Bomb and Aggie. Bomb's eyes widened in fear. This is what he's afraid of; Red finally knew, and he glared at him. "I saw these in the trash can yesterday. I knew there was a problem. You didn't give her the invitations, didn't you?"

"I did give her the invitation, Red. She threw it away!" Bomb shouted.

"Why did she?"

"How would I know? Why you just go and ask her?" Bomb tried to walk away from Red, but he followed him.

"Bomb, please, where is Aggie? What's going on with her?" Red begged him to answer his question.

"Why do you want to know?!"

"I need to know!"

"You have no right to know!"

"But I'm her partner!"

"You're no longer her partner!"

"That's the point! I entertained Luca's party, and delivered the cake alone yesterday! I don't know why Aggie hasn't showed up, she already baked the cake, and delivered it to me. And now, I need her in my wedding rehearsal tomorrow!"

"She's not coming, not even in your wedding!"

"Why?!"

"I'll never tell you. Why don't you find out yourself?! You're the leader!"

"Bomb, tell me! TELL ME NOW!"

"BECAUSE SHE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Bomb accidentally revealed his cousin's secret, mainly in front of her love interest, as he covered his beak.

Red's eyes widen in shock. Aggie is in love with him? How could this be? "What?" He asked the black bird, who still covers his beak.

"Forget that I said that!" Bomb tried to run away, but Red stood in front of him to block his way.

"Bomb, I heard what you said. Aggie's in love with me?"

Bomb sighed. "I promise Aggie I would never tell you, but because of you, you opened my big mouth!"

"But I thought she only like me as a friends. She said so," Red said.

"You didn't saw any signs from her?" Bomb asked. Red shook his head. Bomb rolled her head, and exhaled in disappointment, "Red, Aggie loves you, all this time! She fell in love with you when you two first met. Why else she befriended you already when no one else did? Why else she helped you when you are in trouble? Why else she helped you save your job? Why else she was on your side when you were suspicious about the pigs? She did everything for you, Red, because she cared for you so much! Especially when you asked her how to impress a girl, and she let you borrowed her keytar."

"But why didn't she tell me?

"She's afraid that it'll break her friendship with you. Plus, she thought you could never love with someone who wasn't a bird and came from another world like her. You know, I meant to throw those invitations, because I don't want to attend your stupid wedding without my 'cousin', and she's upset when she heard the news about you and Ruby. Ever since you two dated, Aggie is really sad and miserable. You broke my younger cousin's heart, and I'm very angry at you!"

Upon realizing this, Red's heart shattered, but he didn't want to hear anymore about Aggie's feelings for him as he told bomb, "I think I heard enough."

"You know, it's ashamed that Aggie was first bird who ever cared about you, and you didn't notice it. You had the chance to feel love like you've always wanted, even before you've became a hero," Bomb glared before walking away.

Red stood there, realizing what he has done. He finally realized that his love for Aggie died out when he first met and in love with Ruby. His heart sank when he also realized he hurt his best friend and partner. He looked at the invitations that Bomb threw, and he threw it back in the trash can.

* * *

"YOU TOLD HIM?!" Aggie shouted at her cousin.

"It was an accident, cous! I swear." Bomb explained.

Aggie messed up her hair in exhaustion and anger as she thought Red would be so worried about her right now, but she didn't blame her "cousin" about it. "Perhaps, it was my fault."

Bomb can't believe of what he heard, his cousin blamed herself for this, "What do you mean it's your fault? It was Red's fault!"

"Because I never told him my feelings for him. I wish I told him sooner." Aggie sighed as she sat on her couch, then she told Bomb, "I think you should go now."

"But cous—"

"I want to be alone for a while."

Bomb has no choice, but to respect his cousin, and leave her alone.

When her "cousin" left her house, Aggie started to cry as she covered her face in shame, and blamed herself for not telling Red her feelings for him sooner. And now, he's gone. Her chance is gone for good.

* * *

Aggie cried for several hours. Her face is still buried on her pillow. It was early night and her house was so dark. She's not in the mood of turning on the lights. the light of the moon slightly illuminated inside of her house as her windows are open. When she got up from her nest, she turned on her keytar to play a sad romantic song in demo.

_It's 2 AM but I'm still here, awake_  
_ Your beautiful face keeps flashing on my mind_  
_ I hear your voice and the way you say my name_  
_ It's like reality and make-believe combined_

_As she let the song play, Aggie could remember how she was sent to Anger Management Class and saw Red coming late, where they shook wings, they sat besides each other, and Aggie dodged herself and Red down when Bomb exploded. _

_I recall the time when I sat right beside you_  
_ And you talked about how good your life has been_  
_ When your eyes met mine, my voice and hands started shaking_  
_ And everything I am starts caving in_

In this flashback, Aggie remembered how miserable Red was when the pigs destroyed his home and the birds were angry at him for his suspicions about the pigs as she used a wooden bark to cover the large hole of his house, and stayed there for the night. She remembered how she brought Red to her house after his house was full of pigs, and they both sang their favorite song. This is one of her favorite memories with Red; the part when the birds of the whole island built a boat, and she almost fell, but, luckily, Red caught her. He was so protective of her when she almost in danger.

_ I feel like crashing, drifting_  
_ Sinking way too deep_  
_ I feel like flying, dreaming_  
_ Even though I'm not asleep_  
_ And I pray to God to give me strength_  
_ 'Cause your beauty makes me weak_  
_ But I'm not lying_  
_ I feel like crashing right into you_

She could remember that after rescuing the eggs and got on with their new lives, Red appreciated everything what she did for both of them; making themselves a picnic, working together to make hatchday parties for hatchlings, and even borrowing her stuff. Her favorite memory of all is when they danced together at the Red Moon Festival.

_ It's 8 PM and we go out for coffee_  
_ I feel the pain of the truth you try to hide_  
_ You tell me that your heart's owned by somebody_  
_ And a part of me begins to die inside_

But then, bad memories had came. She remembered Red was so attracted to Ruby, he never give time to Aggie like he usually do, and scolded her for unintentionally hurting Ruby. Those times he started dating Ruby, making out with her, proposing to her, and planning with her for their wedding was the worst memories of Aggie's life with Red. They were as miserable as the old ones of back in her home world.

_ I feel like crashing, drifting_  
_ Sinking way too deep_  
_ I feel like flying, dreaming_  
_ Even though I'm not asleep_  
_ And I pray to God to give me strength_  
_ 'Cause your beauty makes me weak_  
_ But I'm not lying_  
_ I feel like crashing right into you_

_ It's 3 AM and I'm still here, awake_  
_ The shining stars remind me of your smile_  
_ And though I know that smile is not meant for me_  
_ This heartache's gonna linger for a while_

_ I feel like crashing, drifting_  
_ Sinking way too deep_  
_ I feel like flying, dreaming_  
_ Even though I'm not asleep_  
_ And I pray to God to give me strength_  
_ 'Cause your beauty makes me weak_  
_ But I'm not lying_  
_ Even though I'm hurting_  
_ I'll be here waiting_  
_ And I'll keep crashing right into_

_ You… _

As she finished remembering her memories with Red, Aggie shed so many tears from her eyes. She missed those good times with him, but she can't forget the bad ones. It's too strong and hurtful to forget. Aggie then stood up from her nest bed and approached the drawer where all of her good pictures with her and Red together were placed. She even have Red's solo photo in a red standing-up picture frame. Aggie lied the frame down so she won't see Red's picture again. She desperately lied down back on her nest and cried even more before going to sleep.

* * *

At night, Red arrived at his house and closed the door. He saw ruby woke from her sleep. Yes, she lived with him now as a preparation for their rehearsal tomorrow. "Hi Red, where have you been?"

He can't tell her what happened to him during and after his conversation with Bomb, otherwise, it would be a disaster in his house. "Oh, just taking a quick walk for our practice tomorrow." He lied. "Just go back to sleep. We have some work to do tomorrow."

"Okay." Ruby went back to sleep as she covered herself with a blanket.

While she was asleep, Red went outside for another walk, but this time, he tried to think of what he will do to Aggie, his only female _best_ friend and partner.

_You and me, we got along just fine_  
_ But deep inside I know there is more_  
_ Right next to you_  
_ I know you're the right one_  
_ Can't fight this feeling, I'm taking chances now_

The village was so quiet at night when the birds are sleeping. The only sounds that Red heard were the crickets' chirp, and the soft howl of the wind. He went in front of Matilda's hut, the place where he and Aggie first met. They shook hands on their first meeting and sat beside her. He remembered how thankful he was when she dodged him down from Bomb's explosion. When the pigs arrived, she's the only one who comforted and defended him from everyone who despised him.

_ In my heart I feel that this is something real_  
_ I don't wanna let this moment go_

_ Why oh why, do I feel this way?_  
_ When I'm with you I feel so alive_  
_ Why oh why, will I hide away_  
_ I can't help it_  
_ I'm falling in love with you_

And then there she was, Red remembered how Aggie helped him cover the hole of his destroyed house with a giant bark. She even let him stay in her house when the pigs invaded his house, and shared to him her secret identity as a human from another world and her magical powers. They also have the same favorite songs. Aggie was always there for Red when he was alone and hated, like saving him some food and kept him away from hateful pigs and birds (except Chuck and Bomb). In return, he promised to keep her identity as a secret and became protective of her.

_ Never ending nights when I'm alone with you_  
_ A lifetime of dreams coming true_  
_ Nothing comes close to what we have right now_  
_ You're the only one that matters now_

Red then remembered the memories of after saving the eggs and became the hero when he went in front of Early Bird's house, where he remembered that Aggie helped him saved his job as his partner. The two ride on her party cannon. Red screamed in fear because of the speed of the cannon as he hugged Aggie tightly. They loaded the party cannon with more confetti that Red brought, and Aggie fired her cannon as it sends them flying to the sky until they reached Early Bird's house for Clarissa's hatchday party.

_In my heart I feel that this is something real_  
_ I don't wanna let this moment go_

Then, Red walked to the beach for a little fresh air. He sat down on a log as he remembered his fun times with Aggie in this place. Aggie prepared a picnic for her friends to have fun. She mentioned to Red that she meant to plan a picnic for him. She realized how much Red missed living in the beach since his house moved in the village. The two have fun together in the beach, like swimming, collecting seashells, playing volleyball, and, of course, having a picnic.

_ Why oh why, do I feel this way?_  
_ When I'm with you I feel so alive_  
_ Why oh why, will I hide away_  
_ I can't help it_  
_ I'm falling in love_

Lastly, Red arrived at the place where he and Aggie danced together, coincidentally under the light of the Red Moon. during the Red Moon Festival He just remembered that a couple who stood under the light of red moon, their souls bond together for all eternity, which both of them never believed.

_ What if I fall in love?_  
_ What if I make you mine?_  
_ I wanna know if you'll be there by my side_

Those fun times, he never wanted to forget them…, until now. Then, there were bad memories. He remembered how he treated Aggie after he met Ruby and feel in love with her. He scolded Aggie for unintentionally hurting Ruby, spending less time her, and ignoring her and her signs that she was actually in love with him this whole time, just like he was in love with her!

_ Why oh why, do I feel this way?_  
_ When I'm with you I feel so alive_  
_ Why oh why, will I hide away_  
_ I can't help it_  
_ I'm falling in love with you _

Wow, that was big mistake to his best friend who always there for him. Red never knew that Aggie has a crush on him too. First, he has a crush on Aggie, which he never told her, and then, Aggie has a crush on him? Why she never told him when he felt the same thing to her?

Then, there was another funny feeling that Red felt: guiltiness. After receiving the message from Bomb about Aggie, Red felt a sudden regret. It's almost his wedding day, and he can't tell Ruby that his girl best friend was in love with him.

* * *

Red finally got home with tears on his eyes. He sat down in his study table, buried his face on the table, wrapped his head with his arms, and started a silent cry, regretting everything for choosing Ruby over Aggie, who was always been a loyal friend. How can he have to be so blind? Why he had to be such a fool? _"__I hurt my best friend who was there for me all the time, before and after my heroism. What have I done?!" _He said on his mind. As a result of this, Red's love for Aggie returned to light, and he can feel his heart breaking in guilt and regret.

Unbeknownst to him, Ruby wasn't really sleeping. She just pretended to be asleep to know what's could be the problem with Red. Now she knew what. Aggie. Aggie is the reason. Ruby knew all along that Aggie is in love with Red, and Red was now in love with Aggie. She'd seen Aggie as a loyal and kind friend, who never asked a fight. Unlike girls in her books, Aggie never fought Ruby for her love for Red. The way Aggie showed her kindness to Ruby was she's already been a best friend to her as she looked at the lollipop that Aggie gave it to her. It is a sign that Aggie wasn't a bad bird, even though she has more anger issues than Red. But the point is… Ruby never wanted to see her best friend and her fiancé sad. Their lives would be full of sadness if this marriage continues. Of course, Ruby loved Red, but she doesn't want him to be lonely and guilty for the rest of his life, even if they will marry and have kids. She placed her hand on her tummy, and whispered, "Oh little one, what should I going to do?" Ruby tried to find time to solve this situation: either she'll married him or giving up her love, and give Red and Aggie their chance to be together. What should she do? What should she do?

* * *

The next day, the wedding rehearsal took place in the Town Center. Stella, Willow, Poppy. Dahlia, and Gale are the bridesmaids, Peckinpah will host the ceremony, which he's still uncomfortable with this, and Chuck is the best man/bird. Bomb wasn't kidding. He didn't want to attend Red's wedding rehearsal after all, not without his "cousin". Then, Ruby entered down the aisle. When Red looked at her, he imagined Aggie walked down the aisle. He snapped out of it as he realized that he's still in love with Aggie, and finally made his decision. _"I can't do this."_ Red said in his thought as he ran out of the hall.

The other birds were shock and confused, but Ruby knew the reason as she followed Red outside, which it was now raining hard.

Red stopped running as the rain poured down on him. He paused for a while to think what he would tell to Ruby. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. When Ruby arrived besides him, he looked into her teary eyes, and sobbed, "I'm sorry." But he didn't want to tell her his reason.

Ruby nodded in forgiveness as she removed the engagement ring, and placed it on Red's hand. She kissed his forehead one last time, and said to him, "I have to give up this ring to you as a gift of chance."

Red was shock that Ruby already knew his reasons why he was apologizing for.

"Choose the right bird for you who loves you, and the one you love the most." She added as she walked away to her home. It is cleared that Ruby respected Red and Aggie's love for each other, but she was sure she would be fine on her own. She will take care of the egg she carried.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in his house, Red kept his promised from Ruby that he will use his chance, but he realized it was too late. He realized Aggie was now heartbroken, and she'll never forgive him, because, not only he chose Ruby over her, but also he had child and was carried by his ex-fiancée. Red walked back to his house, hid the engagement ring for reservation, sat on his study desk, and cried while covering his face. He would never forgive himself for hurting his best friend.

Meanwhile, Aggie felt the same, but more broken than ever. She let her tears roll down her cheeks, leaned her back against the wall for her to release her sadness and pain from her body, she didn't need my pillow to soak her tears anymore, and she can still feel the pain in her chest and her broken heart.

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**Please understand me, and don't hurt me!**

**The songs don't belong to me**

**Red sang the song, _What is love_ by Haddaway**  
**_Crashing_ by Kyle Juliano and _Falling in love _by Six part invention were background songs. No one in this story sang these songs**

**Musical lyrics are italic. Between verses are flashback within the songs**

**The idea of the Red Moon doesn't belong to me. It's a parody of Blood Moon from Star vs the forces of evil**


	6. Confession of Love

Aggie is still in her house, sitting on the floor and her back lying against the wall, crying and weeping for losing the love of her life. She did sniff when her cry stopped, but everytime she woke up from her sleep, she continued to cry. She never went out of the house for days as she thought Red was already married to Ruby anyway, but, unbeknownst to her, there was no wedding, and Red and Ruby already broke up. She even missed her classes with Matilda in Anger Management Class. Aggie grounded herself in her house as she took a risk for not eating any food, but lucky for her, she has a "cousin". Bomb brought food for everytime he came to visit.

She can't believe that Red never noticed the signs of love she represented when they were together as friends, but she realized it was her fault all along. It was a 0% chance for her to tell Red her feelings for him, and it was too late anyway. It's also complicated that Aggie is truly a young human and took a form of a white sparrow, who was in love of a red cardinal bird. Although, it's true that age and species don't matter, it's still sad for Aggie.

She stood up, and walked to the drawer, right next to her bed. It has a lamp and 3 pictures of her and Red on it. Aggie picked up a picture of Red, and looked at it sadly

**Aggie:** _I wanted you to see me,__  
_But for so long, you were blind_  
_Now it's time to face tomorrow,_  
_And leave all that stuff behind__

_Of what would our lives have been like,__  
_If you'd just given me a sign_  
_'Cause I like you more than every other_  
_Thing I like combined...__

_I spent so many days__  
_Hoping there was something new_  
_But I was already too late_  
_But I'm still in love with you_  
_What might have been__

Meanwhile, Red was still saddened and mourned about Aggie as he walked around the village. He thought she must be real sad about now. He extremely regretted about ignoring her, and accidentally didn't notice the signs when he was with her. Surely, he has a crush on her, but it was a shock to him that she has a crush on him too. Red just wanted to talk to Aggie and apologize, but he thought she was not in a mood. He was so distracted by his mourn and thoughts about Aggie as he didn't noticed he was headed to Matilda's hut. Red knew there was no class this time, but he hasn't seen Aggie in classes too. So he entered Matilda's hut, and saw Matilda doing yoga.

Matilda noticed Red staring at her. She got up, and greeted him by shaking his wing, "Red, how are you?"

"Hi Matilda. Uh, is Aggie here?" Red asked.

"Oh no, Red, she hasn't come again."

"You mean, after many days? And more than that?"

"Yes, ever since you announced to everyone that you and Ruby will marry. It's too bad she hasn't heard about you and Ruby broke up. You know, since you and Aggie met in my class, she's had a huge crush on you."

"I wish I had known." Red sighed before he got out of Matilda's hut, and walked towards the beach.

**Red:**_ I can't believe that all this time,__  
_You never said a word_  
_Although it's possible you did,_  
_And I just never heard__

_I never even noticed,__  
_I guess I wasn't that alert_  
_But I must say that, in retrospect,_  
_You were being quite overt...__

_And now our endless fun days,__  
_Is finally coming to an end_  
_I tried to make it up to you, since it's my chance,_  
_But now I think it's too late, my friend_  
_What might have been__

**Aggie:**_ I could've been your girlfriend_

**Red:** _I could've been your fella__  
_We might've been an item...__

**Aggie:** _If I'm brave enough to tell ya_

**Red:** _I would've held the door for you,__  
_I would've shared my umbrella__

**Aggie:** _You could've been there for me__  
_When I got arachnophobia__

**Other versions of Aggie:**_(When she got arachnophobia)_

**Aggie/Red:** _We could've been together,__  
_All you had to say was when_  
_And though I wanted so much more,_  
_I guess you'll always be my friend..._  
_What might have been__

_What might have been_

**Red:** _What might have been._

**Aggie:** _(sighs and talks) _What might have been.

At this last verse, Aggie faced the picture of Red down as she didn't want to see him again. It always made her cry if she looked at Red's picture. She walked backward back to the corner, sat on the floor, hugged her knees, and cried, burying her face on her knees.

* * *

It's been a week after their break-up. Ruby couldn't believe that Red and Aggie were still haven't been together. They never talk with each other for almost a month. Aggie hasn't showed up, and Red is still locked up in his house. It's time to get to the bottom of this. Ruby went to Aggie's house to talk to her, but when she knocked on the door, no one answered. Means, Aggie is not home. Ruby looked around the village to find Aggie, but she easily got tired because of the egg she carried, but that won't stop her to find her best friend.

"Aggie?! Come on, Aggie, where are you?!" She called, "Okay, if I were Aggie, where would I be?" she said to herself, then she imitates Aggie's mood, "'Yay! There's a party! All I have to do is to bake a cake, loading more confetti for my party cannon, and fire it up as the confetti raining down to the floor…'" Suddenly, she noticed confetti on the ground, making a trail that leads to the forest. Ruby knows that the owner of the confetti was Aggie. She followed the path of confetti, until she saw Aggie, firing her party cannon in sorrow. "Aggie!" Ruby called happily.

"Ruby?"Aggie turned around, and was shocked that Ruby saw her. Still feeling ashamed, she ran away and cried, leaving her party cannon behind.

Ruby wondered why Aggie was running away from her, "Wait, Aggie?!" She started chasing her.

"Just let me go!" Aggie cried as she entered the forest, "Red's better off without me!"

"Come back!" Ruby kept chasing her as she also entered the forest.

Aggie used her laser eyes to cut down a tree to block the way so Ruby won't follow her, but Ruby grabbed a long stick to jump over, and land safely on the other side of a fallen tree as she continuously chasing Aggie, but she panted from running. "Aggie, slow down! I'm carrying an egg here!"

"If you don't want to harm your kid, then why are you chasing me?" Aggie sobbed as she kept on running.

"I just want to talk to you!" But because she was distracted from chasing Aggie, Ruby accidentally stumbled down, and land on a quicksand. She tried to get out from it, but the quicksand is too strong enough to sink her. "Help!" She called out. Honestly, she called out to Aggie.

Aggie heard her voice, and stopped from running. When she turned around, she saw Ruby struggling from the quicksand. Horrified, Aggie ran back to save Ruby. "Here, grab hold!" She grabbed a large stick, and pointed the other end to Ruby for her to grab held to it. Aggie tried to pull Ruby out with the stick, but the quicksand is still pulling them in. "That's it!" Aggie shouted frustratingly as she dropped the stick, and walked slowly towards Ruby and grabbed her hand. Noticing the vine from a tree, and a coconut tree, Aggie has an idea. She used her laser eyes to cut the vine as it fell on her head. Using her free hand, she quickly tied the vine around her waist, and, using the other end of the vine, she throws it like a lasso to a coconut tree. When the vine was tied tightly around the tree, Aggie pulled it down as the tree bent down until it reaches a few inches to the ground.

"Hold on, okay?" Aggie said to Ruby. She nodded as she squeezed Aggie's hand to hold on to it tightly. When Aggie let go of the vine, the tree rose up as it pulled her and Ruby out from the quicksand to the air. The vine around Aggie's waist snaps, leading the two girls flying to the beach.

Aggie landed first safely on the sand, and she lifted her arms to catch Ruby. When she did, Aggie put Ruby down as they removed the dirt off from their feathers.

"You saved my life. Thanks" Ruby thanked her.

"Oh, it was nothing," Aggie waved it off, "Now can you tell me, WHY ARE YOU CHASING ME?!"

"Listen Aggie—" Ruby was cut off when Aggie kept on talking.

"Weren't you supposed to be rehearsing for you big day?!"

"Actually—"

"You're supposed to be ready for your big day, and you shouldn't give your kid a pressure!"

"Wait, I—"

"Will you just go home and leave me alone?! You have a big wedding to prepare!"

"THERE IS NO WEDDING!" Ruby lost her temper, and shouted at Aggie.

"What?" Aggie stopped talking as she heard those four words coming from Ruby's beak.

"There is no wedding. That was last week. Red and I have…" She showed Aggie her hand without her engagement ring, "…broken up."

"Alright, what did Red do to you?" Aggie asked, thinking there's a problem between the two birds, "I'm going to talk to him."

"No!" Ruby stopped her, "I mean, I broke up with him."

Aggie paused for a while as she gaped, and said, "Are you crazy?! You're holding his child, you loved him, and you don't want to marry him?"

"Look, I wanna marry him, okay? And he wants to marry me, but, I don't think he'll be happy if that happens because he's worried about you when you never showed up for so long."

"Ugh, I told Bomb he shouldn't tell anyone." The fuzzy feathered bird grunted.

"No, it's a good thing he told Red." Ruby said. "You know, Red is not the only one who was worried about you, _I_ was worried about you."

"W-W-What?"

"Aggie, I knew that you have a crush on Red ever since we first met when he commented your throw in the game, bullseye, and in our first play in Volleyball game. You had been nice to me when Red was angry at you for accidentally hitting me with the ball. You just don't want him to be angry at you." The female red bird chuckled as she sits on a log.

"Okay, I admit it." Aggie sighed as she sits besides Ruby. "But that is one of the reasons why I had been so nice to you, the other one is you were hurt so I had to be nice to you."

"Girl, why didn't you tell him? Why didn't you tell me? You know, I don't want this to happen." Ruby explained the happenings between her, Red, and Aggie

Aggie's eyes watered one again, and confessed, "I don't want to break my friendship with him! And besides, he doesn't want to be cheesy. And I don't want to be your rival. I don't want to be rivals with you."

"Shhh, it's okay." Ruby hugged Aggie caring and lovingly, "I understand. Hey, since Red and I broke up, you can still tell him your feelings."

Aggie looked down with a frown face, "I don't think so, Ruby. I already lose my chances.

Ruby gasped, "Did you just say you lose your chances?! Now that is the thing I hate the most. You still have a chance."

"But Ruby, that's impossible. You two were dating, you're holding his child, you're nearly married…"

"And I take them back. I gave up my love for Red just for the two of you! Agatha, before I broke up with Red, I gave him the engagement ring back as a gift of chance. I gave him a chance to let him choose the bird that he really loved the most, and I know it's you. He's in love with you."

"But, I thought he only loved me as a friend."

"Why else he accepted my gift of chance, and locked himself in his house and cried everyday for regretting that he chose me over you?"

Aggie lifted her head, and looked at Ruby with teary eyes, not knowing what to say.

Ruby cupped Aggie's face, and said, "Ags, don't lose hope. There's always a chance. There are lots of chances in your life. You still have the chance. That chance. You have to use your chance."

"But—"

"I'll be fine. The egg I carried, I'll take care of it myself. I promise. But now, you have think about yourself. Please, Agatha, use your chance, make it, and keep it. I don't want you and Red to be sad forever if things, like this, will happen. You should talk to him tonight, here in this beach. I want you and Red to use your chance here. Now, Aggie, promise me, use your chance, okay?"

Aggie smiled with tears of joy, "I promise, Ruby."

Ruby wiped Aggie's tears with her hand, "Now, now, stop crying. You're making me cry." She also wiped a little tear on her eyes. "Now, go along. You better get ready tonight. You have to look fabulous."

"What would you do?"

"Just trust me on this

"Well, I've been act like a 'girl' once, but I'll give it a second shot."

"That's the spirit! Now go home, and better get ready. I'm really excited to see your beauty. I've been wondering of what would you look like if you're beautiful."

"Thanks girl, I needed that. I'll see ya, later?"

"Sure. Probably."

Ruby and Aggie stood up on their own talons and walked in different direction.

Before anything else, Ruby stopped, and turned around to call Aggie, "Oh, and remember…" Aggie also turned around, and faced her. "USE YOUR CHANCE."

"I promise." Aggie turned back, and proceeded walking, but she stopped, and turned around, "Ruby?"

Ruby turned around with a confusing face. Aggie ran towards her, and hugged her.

"Thank you." Aggie shed a tear of Joy as Ruby hugged her back.

"Hey, you saved my life, and you're been nice to me, I owe you." The female red bird said.

* * *

Red was still locked up in his house. Sitting in the corner, crying because of regret. Regret of ignoring Aggie and her signs. It's been a week since he was like that. He can't take of what Matilda told him off of his head. He hasn't been thinking about anything else as the only thing he was thinking was Aggie. He didn't know what to say if he ever saw her again. If ever they are going to see each other again, he didn't know what to do with her. He was afraid that she could be mad at him for ignoring her.

He, himself, knew how sad and guilty he is for ignoring Aggie's affections for him, and, at the same time, he was angry at himself and blamed himself for making his girl best friend's life even more miserable as she was back in her home world.

Red punched my fist on the wall, and watched his knuckles bleed. He didn't care how painful it is. His heart of guilt already made him feel the pain. Later, when he look myself in the mirror, Red's memories of him and Aggie, hanging out together, came back to him. Those very good moments were a complete waste as he never chose to be in love with Aggie. He didn't want to see himself anymore, still blaming himself, and punched his other fist on the mirror, shattering every piece of the mirror and his other knuckles bleed. There are tiny pieces of the mirror stabbing his fist, and he removed them, feeling more pain. Red's fists were still unhealed, and ignored them.

Suddenly, someone knocked on his door and slipped a folded note under it. Red was curious about the note. He wasn't in a mood for answering the door, but he only picked up the note from the floor, and unfolded it to read it.

_Dear Red,_

_It's already been a week, and I was so worried about you and Aggie. I know things had gone out of hand between you two, but it's not too late to fix it. I already to talk to Aggie earlier, and she wants to meet with you tonight on the beach. This is your chance to make up with her. I wish you both luck._

_Ruby_

Red knew this was Ruby's note. Sure he wanted to make up with Aggie, but he was so guilty and ashamed of facing her. Then, he walked to his desk, and pulled out the drawer, revealing the engagement ring that he gave to Ruby, but she gave it back to him, and told him that he has to love someone who loved him and loved her back. Red guessed she meant was Aggie. It was a gift of chance. Red realized using that chance won't hurt a lot.

_"I have to tell her how I feel, and it's my chance now."_ Red thought to himself. _"I guess it's now or never."_

He washed himself, cleaned himself, and opened his closet, looking for something to wear. This Festival has to special so he decided to where formal. There, he spotted his maroon tuxedo with a black bow. He hasn't used it since no one wanted to take him out on a date or rather… he hated dates. He also wore his gloves to hide his wounds of his hands, in order his friend will never notice.

* * *

When Aggie returned to her home, she looked at the mirror, she's not beautiful enough for the party. Her hair is so long and almost frizzy, her feathers are so fuzzy and messy, and her face is almost ugly. She ran over to her desk to get her pouch money, and walked outside to go to the salon. When she arrived, she saw that the salon is almost closed it's almost nighttime

"Wait? Wait!" She called the barber bird, who almost closes her salon. "Can I take a hair cut?"

The barber thought about it for a moment as she looked at the clock that says 4:30pm. She thought there's still time for her to fix Aggie's hair. "Alright. Please, take a seat," The barber said.

Aggie smiled, as she sat down on the barber chair. "Okay, my hair should be little short. The end is at the top of the tip of my tail feathers. I really don't want to stumble down because of my hair."

The barber nodded and snickered as lift Aggie's long hair, hoping she could find her tail feathers. When she found Aggie's sharp pointy tail feathers, the barber realized it took a lot of cuts to cut her hair. When she stared cutting, she made sure that she'll cut the white bird's hair carefully so she'll avoid cutting her tail feathers. When she's done, she faced Aggie to the mirror. When Aggie saw her reflection in the mirror, she was surprised that she looked pretty when her hair is a little short and clean, and she felt comfortable walking without her hair on her tail feathers. She paid the barber, and thanked her before she left to her home.

* * *

At sundown, when she arrived home. She took a bath first, and brushed her teeth. Later, in order to make her look fabulous, she remembered she had kept a makeup kit under her nest bed. Her mother gave it to her before she created the I Team, but she promised she'll never use it. And there it is. She was going to use it. She sat down, opened her makeup it, and looked at herself in the mirror. She powdered her face first, and wondering which color blush she should use. She reached for the pink, but her hand swerved and snatched the red one. She had to let Red know. This was her chance. When the red powder was evenly applied, there was mascara and eyeliner. Choosing a lighter shade, she pulled out black, and made small wings with the eyeliner. She liked it. She hoped he would too. After all, this was her chance. She attempted to do the mascara, but her long hair kept getting in the way. With a growl, she yanked it forward, and a clear snip was heard. She then pushed back her freshly cut hair feathers, and stylized them behind her. For one, she used a hairspray to straighten her head feather. She proceeded with her eyes, and she was pleasantly surprised with the outcome. She had the look of a supermodel. Glancing at her bed, she smiled at the white dress that she hasn't used, but now, she was going to wear. It was sparkling, and perfectly her shape. Then, she wore her favorite brown fedora. The fedora had a luscious pink-red bow in the middle, and a single white gumamela in the left side of the bow. Then, she realized she still smell stink because of the chase earlier. So she took out a perfume, and sprayed it on her face and around her neck. This was her chance, and she welcomed it with open arms. When she's done, she looked at her mirror, she thought she saw another bird, but it's not. It was just her reflection in the mirror. She looked so… she can't believe she think of it, but, she looked beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. Aggie can't believe she was beautiful all along, and she hid it from anyone. How could she? Because she is sick being a 'girl'. But being a 'girl' wasn't so bad after all.

As she was ready, Aggie opened the door, and took two steps out of her house. She observed that her neighbors' houses are dark, means everyone's already in bed. It's so early. She had to meet up with Red on the beach, so she has to walk there.

When she arrived at the beach, she noticed a lamp above a log. Curiously, she approached it. At the other side of the beach, Red noticed the lamp above the log, so, out of curiosity, he approached it as well. When Red and Aggie sat on their respective log, they felt that some's sitting beside them. When they turned around, they realized... they were sitting together on the same log under the same lamp. At last, they finally met each other again for many many weeks. They just stared at each other for a minute before turning away and blushed. Sure it was expected that they should meet each other at this beach, but not this close! For weeks they haven't seen each other, they almost didn't recognized each other, especially Red. When he slowly looked at her again, from her feet to head, he saw her dress sparkled because of the light of the lamp reflected her dress, and he imagined she was glowing. Her face was very pretty since it was her first time wearing makeup. But most of all, he missed seeing her again as she wanted to hug her to make up to her, but he can't. He thought Aggie still didn't want to forgive him. He still felt guilty and sad after what he did to her… No, after what he did to his tomboyish best friend who was now his beautiful best friend. For Aggie, well, Red is the same as he was, except he was more handsome in a tuxedo he was wearing, but got curious for the gloves.

The two remained silent for a few minutes, afraid to break the ice, before speaking simultaneously.

"Red, I…"

"Aggie, I…"

Their faces were red of embarrassment as the looked away again shyly.

"Sorry, you go first, Red."

"No, it's okay…"

"I insist, you go first."

"Okay, um," Red didn't know what to say. He didn't expect to talk first to her." How are you?" What a ridiculous question!

"Not great," Aggie frowned. "You?"

"Not really," said Red.

Now, even Aggie was more guilty than ever. She sighed as she shook her head down. She wanted to end this sorrow by telling how she felt. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For…" She sniffed as tears formed in her eyes again, but didn't look at Red as she didn't want him to see her cry. "For not telling you my secret."

Red turned to Aggie's side. He knew what Aggie was talking about, but he didn't want to beat her to it. "What secret? You already told me your secret."

"No, not that secret. I mean the secret that I…" She finally faced him with teary eyes.

"Aggie, tell me what's wrong?" Red asked, wanting Aggie to tell him the truth, only her. He wanted the truth from only her. "Is it true? You have a crush on me?"

She can't believe he asked her that question. It was an unexpected question. She has to tell him. She wanted to be honest. "Red, I don't how to tell you this because you're my first best friend in this island, and that makes this super weird because I… I…" Aggie stared at Red with her tears started to roll down from her eyes, and sighed. "Yes, I do have a crush on you, since… we started to become close friends."

Red was not surprise at all. His suspicions were corrected. Aggie did have feelings for him. He gently led his gloved fingers to Aggie's chin to look at him "Aggie, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to admit it because I know you don't feel the same way, and I thought if I just pretended the feelings weren't there, they'd go away. But they haven't." Aggie removed Red's fingers from her chin, and started to sob. "And I don't want to ruin our friendship. it's because you're a normal bird in this world, and I'm just a odd unique human from another world. I don't want us to be weird! I don't want to lose you as my friend!" She looked away as she covered her face with her wings, and cried.

Red felt heartbroken when he saw Aggie cried like this because they were so different, and she wanted to have a strong friendship with him, not wanting to lose him as a friend. Red extended his wing to touch Aggie's shoulder, but knowing this state. "Aggie, it was not your fault for all of this, it's mine."

"What do you mean?" She removed her wings from her face.

"It's my fault. I didn't know you have a crush on me." The red bird shook his head. "I thought you only like me as a friend. Those things we have together, I never thought you did that to me because you have feelings for me."

"I told you, I didn't tell you because I don't want to ruin our friendship!"

"I know how you feel."

"What do you mean? You don't feel the same thing how I feel when you ignored me!"

"I do! Because I…" He took a deep breath to tell him his feelings for her that he kept for a long time, suddenly disappeared, and reappeared, and tears suddenly form in his eyes. "I do have a crush on you too!"

Aggie was surprised as her moisten eyes widened, and sniffed when she wiped her tears, but more came out of her eyes. "What? You… do?"

"I had feelings for you since we met in Matilda's class. I didn't tell you because, like you, I thought you don't feel the same way, and… I don't want to ruin our friendship too. I mean, a human like you and a bird like me" He blinked as tears rolled down from his eyes to his cheeks. "I wanted to tell you how I feel for you but that was the day I met Ruby, I fell in love with her, and suddenly I forgot my feelings for you until… Bomb told me. Aggie, I'm very sorry."

"No, Red, I don't blame you." Aggie moved closer to Red, and caressed his cheek as she cried. "If I tell you how I feel for you so early…"

"No, Aggie, don't blame yourself. I hurt you. I ignored you. I made your life more miserable here when you tried to avoid being miserable from your world. I should've notice your kindness, I should've been in love with you." He held both of her wings, and squeezed them in guilt a little tight.

"I should've known too, Red." Lots of tears rolled down her cheeks as she squeezed Red's fingers. "I have magic, but I don't want to use it on you, because you're my best friend! You're the only bird, besides Bomb, in this island who understands me, who liked me for who I am, even though I'm look like this, and I'm different from everybody else. That's why I fell in love with you."

Red sniffed as he let his tears rolled and dropped from his face. "Aggie, I don't want to lose you because you're my first best friends, and the first bird who understands me the most. You never leave me alone even though I have anger issues. But I already lose you when I fell in love with Ruby and ignored you all the time."

"You didn't lose me, Red. I thought _I_ lose you because I was too late."

Seeing her cry even more, Red wiped Aggie's tears with his thumb, and brought her into a hug as she buried her face on his chest. He could feel the warm tears on his chest while she's crying. "Ssshhhh… It's okay I'm here now. And I'm very sorry."

"I don't blame you, Red." Aggie pulled from the hug, as she held his wings and stared at his teary light-brown eyes. "You just didn't know. You never felt love before you became a hero. I understand you, Red." While holding his wings, she noticed that his wings were covered with gloves. He'd never used gloves before. "Why do you wear gloves?"

Red forgot that he wore gloves, and Aggie noticed them. He didn't want to tell her as he didn't want her to be worry. He released his wings from hers, and clasped one of his wings tightly. "It was nothing, really. It's just my style."

"Come on, Red. Please, tell me." Aggie begged. "No more secrets."

He didn't want to make Aggie cry again as he sighed in defeat, and removed both his gloves, revealing many wounds, scratches, cuts, and bruise on his wings. One has scratches and cuts from the mirror he punched, and the other has bruise and open wounds as its knuckles almost bled when he punched the wall.

Aggie was shock, and gasped. "Red, what happened?!"

Red shook his head, and shed tears once again, "I was in sorrow, Aggie. After Ruby broke up with me and told me I have to love someone who loved me, I knew what she meant, and it was you. But I never told you about this because…" He started to cry. "I thought it was too late for me to apologize to you and tell you how I feel for you when I realized that my feelings for you came back to me. I thought you'd be mad, and never be my friend anymore if I showed up. I regret of ignoring you like that. I hurt you, so I decided to hurt myself too."

"Red, you don't have to do that!" Aggie yelled, grabbing his wings again gently.

"I already did, Aggie! I rejected you! I hurt you! I regret everything what I've done bad for you!"

"Red, please don't do this again. I don't want to lose you again, because… I don't know what my life will be without you," She cried again and kissed his wing.

He whimpered, "I won't! Never again. I promise." Red pulled Aggie closer and hugged her tightly.

Unbeknownst to them, Ruby hid behind the bushes and watched the whole scenery, except that she didn't hear what they were saying. She was quite far from them. She thought her plan worked as she took out a boom box to play a romantic song to make this make up more romantic.

Red and Aggie then heard a song out of nowhere as they broke the hug and wiped their tears from their eyes and faces.

"Did you hear that?" Aggie asked.

"Yeah. I don't know where that came from, but I like this song," Red said as he put his gloves back on his wings. Then, he looked at Aggie. "You know, we never quite finish that dance."

"What dance?"

"The dance we had at the Red Moon Festival."

"Oh, right, but should we check where that music came from?"

"Maybe we should check later. Care to dance?" Red extended his gloved wing to her, which Aggie removed her hat, and gently took his.

"Sure," Aggie nodded.

They slowly walked near the shore and looked at each other's eyes before they prepare to dance. It's really been a long time they never seen each other, nor talk with each other. Carefully, he pulled her close by the waist and held her hand with the other while she placed her free wing on his shoulder. When they started to waltz in time, they gazed into each other's eyes, still in guilt and sadness inside. When Red looked at her, he saw Aggie as not only beautiful, but prettiest bird he has ever seen, even when she looked at his eyes.

"Hey, Red, I think this is the part we had our first dance in the Red Moon Festival," reminded Aggie.

"I guess we gotta go for it," Red pulled Aggie into a dance, the same dance that they did when the Red Moon shined above them. The two birds' dancing reached a crescendo as Red dipped Aggie and they kept spinning around each other while laughing with fun. Their facial expression changed from joy to guiltiness. While they were still doing the waltz, when they looked into each other's eyes, they saw the pain and sadness they have been through before and after the breakup event. Red saw little tears still formed in Aggie's eyes. He realized how much pain she received when Red ignored her for many weeks, and ignored the signs she showed him after they became best of friends. Aggie also saw the guilt, sadness, and pain in Red's eyes. No tears. Just her observation when Red looked at her. If she should've told him her feelings for him very early, or Bomb shouldn't told him, or she should've known about his break-up with Ruby and would've talk to him, none of this would have happen to him. She didn't want her friend/crush to be sad like this.

In their dance, Red pulled Aggie into a hug while doing the waltz. Aggie wrapped her wings around his neck, and secretly shed a tear, missing him so much. Red meant to pull Aggie to hug her because he missed her so much and also secretly shed a tear. Not only she missed him, he also loved her so much. When he closed his eyes to let a few tears shed, he wrapped his wings around her tightly, but not too much. They looked at each other's eyes once again, now both with serene and tender expressions, their beaks gently curved up into small smiles. That moment it was like time stopped for the couple. It was just the two of them upon that place, dancing in rhythm with the solemn waltz, Red twirling Aggie around when he heard the music indirectly signal him to do so. Aggie had been twirling many times as she'd never felt dizzy, instead she was enjoying it. She never felt so loved this way. It was like they were having fun as their negative memories suddenly disappeared once again from their heads and enjoyed the moment.

"Aww, by the way, you look so cute in you tuxedo"," Aggie commented.

"What? Naw," Red chuckled. "I think this would have been the part when you felt guilty and thought I was sacrificing my boredom over the Red Moon beliefs just for you,"

"This feels... new."

Red and Aggie continued to spin around the sand.

Aggie arched an eyebrow and asked, "Where have you been hiding these dance moves, Red?"

Red answered, "Nowhere. I mean, I just keep on dancin', you know? Just keep dancing, even if you look silly."

Red lifted Aggie from the ground, wrapping both wings around her waist, and they both twirled around with happy and fun faces while staring at each other. They were lost into each other's eyes, wishing this moment could last forever. When the music suddenly slowed down, Red put Aggie down, and leaned his forehead against hers. Aggie was so happy that she couldn't help but rest her head against Red's chest, closing her eyes and relaxing, then her wings instinctively sliding from his hold and shoulder to rest upon his chest as well. Red didn't know how, but he knew he was supposed to hold her close, and he did.

"Red?" Aggie called, breaking their silence of dancing.

"Yeah?" replied Red.

"I was thinking about the Red Moon," She explained. "If they said that when the Red Moon shined upon us, our souls bonded for all eternity. If it is real, do you think it was the Red Moon who forced us to reveal our feelings for each other so quickly?"

Red sighed, "Sometimes, I don't believe in those things, but when I first kissed Ruby, I noticed the moon turned red. It's like it reminded me that you're my only true love. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. It's just that... I-I-I don't want my destiny determined by some creepy moon, but... I like this."

"Yeah? So do I."

Red and Aggie's grip on each other's wing got tighter. When Aggie lifted her head to gaze at him, Red looked down to stare at her eyes. Those eyes, those beautiful dark brown orbs that reflected purity and sweetness that captivated him. Aggie was thinking similarly, staring at his light brown eyes. Again, both birds felt a spark.

Aggie started to tear up, "What if it was never the Red Moon?"

"What do you mean?" asked Red.

"I mean, it wasn't the Red Moon that was responsible for our feeling confessions and almost tearing us apart. It's our hearts or even ourselves. Before our souls bonded, we're already in love. We just haven't seen that yet until... you know," She sniffed.

Red teared up as well, "I think so, too. I don't need the Red Moon or our bonded souls to be in love with you. Only you, our hearts and love are the only things I needed to be with you, if, forever."

Aggie can't take it anymore as she cried again, and hugged him. "I… I love you! I really love you!"

He froze in place when he heard her speak the three words 'I love you'. She loved him. She really did, all her heart.

"Do you love me too? Even for who I am?"

Despite that question coming from Aggie, Red returned the embrace, and sobbed too as tears rolled down on her face, one by one, and said with pride. "Yes. I love you too, Ags. I really really love you."

When he said those words and hugged her tightly, Aggie hugged him back tightly and cried. When the two broke the hug, Aggie wiped the tears from her face while Red sniffed as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Red brought his wing to her cheek and stroking it with his thumb. Aggie brought her wing up to his chest, where she could feel his heart beating like mad. They stared at each other's eyes. When Aggie looked into his eyes, they showed tenderness and love she never thought she'd see. When Red looked into her eyes, the pain and sorrow starting to fade, and replaced with happiness, tenderness, and love, like what he always wanted for Aggie; being happy, like the old Aggie he knew and fell in love. Again, both birds felt the spark. Both of them slowly leaned their faces closer, their eyes closed, and their beaks touched…

They kissed!

The long they have been waiting for. They have finally kissed. This is Aggie's very first kiss and she liked it, but she's not a professional for this. She never even practiced this before, so she has to stay her beak still. Red felt it as he guided her how to kiss. While kissing, they both smiled between kisses and kissed passionately and lovingly. Their hearts beating fast, their cheeks turned red, and felt warm at touch, while their feet touched the water on the shore. The water is cold, but their touch is so warm. Because of their longing passionate kiss, they didn't notice that the moon changed into Red Moon, which it shined above them.

To them it felt like an eternity, but a few minutes later they had to pull back to take some air. When they did, they were blushing, and didn't know what to say, they pulled back momentarily, feeling rather awkward.

"T-that...that was.." Aggie tried to describe this situation.

"Gross, isn't it?" Red asked.

"No, amazing," She smiled as she kissed him again shortly.

While looking at each other's eyes and held wings, the couple heard an applaud from behind the bushes. it was revealed that everyone in the whole village, except hatchlings, came out from the bushes and applauded for the happy new couple.

"Congratulations!" Chuck cheered.

"That was so beautiful!" Matilda wept.

"Wait, what are you guys doing here and how did you find us?" Red asked.

"Ms. Ruby told us everything, and we want to make sure if she was right," Judge Peckinpah replied.

"I told you you should trust me," Ruby winked.

"But, did you hear what we're talking about?" inquired Aggie, fearing that the birds might heard her and Red's little secret.

"Um, no. You guys are quite far away to hear, but we just watched you," Stella responded.

The two birds sighed in relief. Their secret is safe... for now.

"Well, I would like to thank you all for the support, but you can go home now," said the red bird.

"He's right, though. This is a private couple meeting. We should leave them alone," Willow told to the other birds.

The other birds murmured in agreement as they walked back to their home, and Ruby left behind.

"Well, you guys did use your chances after all. I'm very proud," Ruby greeted happily.

"Thanks to you, Ruby. we knew you want us to meet here, but you never told us you almost invited the whole town for this news," Aggie said.

"I have my own plans of setting both of you up."

"And I just want to say I'm so sorry that things didn't work out between the two of us." Red apologized.

"And I'm sorry about that, too." Aggie added.

"Oh, don't be sorry. To be honest, I am very happy! And this is the only thing I gave you in return for saving my life!" Ruby smiled

"She saved your life?" He asked Aggie in shock.

"Let's just say that I chased her until I accidentally fell on a quicksand," the white sparrow confessed.

"What?!"

Ruby waved that topic off, "Forget that! The most important thing is you two are together again. If you're happy, I'm happy."

"Are you sure you're gonna be all right?" Aggie asked.

"Don't worry, guys. I promised I'm going to take care of myself and the egg."

"But we can still be friends?" Red added.

"To be honest, you two are the best friends I have ever had."

"Aww, shucks! Come here, you guys!" Aggie opened up her arms for a group hug.

The three shared a hug with each other.

Ruby broke the hug first and said, "Well, I should you two alone now. I better get home and get some sleep."

"See ya, Ruby," the two birds waved at her.

When ruby left, Red and Aggie continued of having their moment alone.

"So, um...," this is awkward for Red to ask her again, "Can we have one more dance?"

Aggie giggled, "Sure."

As they danced in waltz one more time, the two birds held each other closer and promised never to let go of their love again.

* * *

After their great night, Red took Aggie home.

"Thanks for taking me home, Red." Aggie opened the door as the entered. "You know I can't go home at night alone."

"I know." Red said as he patted Aggie's pet squirrels.

"You know that we don't have to wear clothes. We have feathers." Aggie tried to remove her dress.

"Yeah, but we have to be stylish for some special occasions, like... becoming a thing" He answered.

"Totally. We're a thing now," She successfully removed her dress, and threw it in her closet. "Ugh, I hate wearing this thing. It's like receiving a hug from Mighty Eagle." They exclaimed and shivered in disgust. "But honestly, I have a great time." She leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome. Anything for you." Red kissed her on the cheek before heading towards the door. "Goodnight."

"Night, Red." She said before Red closed the door, and went home.

When they went to their respective bedrooms, they exclaimed happily, and jumped on their beds/nest. "Yes!" They never have been so completely happy before. Ruby was right. There was always a chance.

* * *

**Well, this is the real and the most dramatic story I have ever made. I hope you guys like this one. ****I don't own the song "What might have been". The song belongs to Disney from the TV series "Phineas and Ferb: Act your age." Please don't cry in this chapter.**

**Pls review**


	7. He's beautiful

**So enjoy reading this. This chapter was supposed to be Rated M, but there are some stuff are not shown.**

* * *

Chuck was there eating his meal. He's seemed enjoying it until Judge Peckinpah patted his back.

"Hi Mr. Chuck! What's that you're eating?"

"Two cheese and mushroom pizzas, two milkshakes, and two orders of onion rings." Chuck pointed his meal.

"Ooh, good for you, Mr. Chuck! You got a girl coming?"

"No, it's just for me. Stella's hanging out with her friends."

"You need some help, man. Lucky for you, I have just the thing." The Judge took something from his sheriff hat (that was given by the pigs), and took out a flyer that says, "Judge Peckinpah Dance Class. Every Monday at the Bird Court."

"You teach dance classes?" Chuck asked in impress.

"What, you think I'm just a judge?" Peckinpah chuckled. "After Mr. Red, intentionally, revealed my taller secret, I decided to teach dancing… In the Bird Court. Monday nights. Trust me, women love men who can dance."

As the judge left, Chuck thought that this is gonna be a good opportunity to impress Stella and can ask her out on a date with him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Red and Aggie payed Ruby a visit since they've heard she already laid an egg… or is it?

Ruby opened the door and was surprised that her two friends came to visit her.

"Aggie!" She exclaimed and hugged Aggie happily. Then she greeted Red unenthusiastically, but happily. "Red."

"Ruby." Red was also unenthusiastic to greet his ex-fiancée since he was still embarrassed and ashamed when she carried his child or something…

Aggie helped them change the topic. "So how are you've been? How's the egg?"

Ruby was little nervous to tell them the truth. "Actually, it's not an egg…"

Red and Aggie were confused about what Ruby said as they entered her house to see Ruby's egg. But when they did, it is revealed that the nest was carrying, not just one..., but two light red eggs.

Aggie's eyes suddenly widened with tears as she looked at the eggs more closely. It's like she was hypnotized by their cuteness. Red was also happy to have two kids, but he was more ashamed that he thought Aggie was so upset, but she's not.

"Aww! Ruby, I can't believe you lay to eggs. Oh, you make me cry." Aggie cried proudly with tears of joy.

"Aww, thanks, Ags. I was too." Ruby's eyes watered as she stood beside her best friend.

Aggie noticed that Red wasn't so happy about his two new eggs. He'd just shook his head in sadness, still feeling ashamed as he thought his girlfriend would be disappointed.

"Red." Aggie smirked, "I know that look. Are you sad because of these?" She pointed the eggs. "Red, I know how you feel. And to be honest, I'm very proud of you."

Red wiped a little tear from his eyes, and said, "Thanks, Ags. But still, it's really ashamed for me."

"I know it was." Aggie felt the same feeling, but she also had a positive side as she held a hand on his shoulder. "But as long as we're together, I'm fine with it."

Red can't help but smiled and hugged Aggie lovingly with tears on his eyes.

"You know, speaking of you…" Ruby interrupted. "How would you become the godmother to my kids? I you want…"

Aggie froze in shock, "What? Me? Godmother? To these two little angels?"

"If that's okay with you..."Ruby was startled when Aggie hugged her again even tighter.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! You won't regret this!" Aggie exclaimed happily as she tackled Ruby into a hug.

Ruby was completely choked when Aggie squeezed her tighter. "Aggie…can't…breathe…"

"Oops, sorry!" Aggie blushed as she backed away. "I hope they're both boy and girl."

"You know nothing about genetics, Ags," Red snickered. "They're probably just boys or girls."

Aggie rolled her eyes and noticed a bird wig head on Ruby's mirror set. She was startled, and ran onto Red and hugged him in fear. "There was a…" She looked at the head again. "…head? On the table?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I entered beauty school today after I laid the eggs." Ruby explained.

"Wow, really?" Red deadpanned as he wasn't interest about this. "Are you supposed to be resting?" Both he and Aggie were concerned about Ruby's health.

"Nah! I was bored, plus, I was inspired by Aggie's beauty, so I want to do something beautiful too." The female red bird added.

That is it. Red was already bored by his ex-fiancée, even her talks and her looks. He was thankful for her for carrying his children, but he doesn't want to be around with her, especially with his best friend/girlfriend around, as he pushed his girlfriend to the door with him. "That's great Ruby, but we really need to go."

"What?!" Aggie groaned in frustration. "But we just got here."

"I said let's go!"

As they went outside, he closed the door hardly.

Ruby rolled her eyes and sighed. "Typical Red. I knew Aggie was meant for him." She grabbed a wig head and a scissor to start making her assignment in cutting wigs for her beauty school.

* * *

At night, at the street, Red and Aggie walked silently on their way to her home.

"Sorry about all that." He apologized.

"About what?" She asked.

"About the shame and embarrassment stuff, and… I thought you'd be so disappointed when you found out that I'm having two eggs with my ex."

"Red, it's okay! I told you, I am not disappointed, I am proud. As long as we're together, I'm fine with that. And besides, I love you, and I don't want to be separated from you again." Aggie embraced him lovingly and shed a tear. "The only thing you have to apologize to me is we left Ruby's house early. I was having a good time with the eggs."

"Oh, Aggie, why do you have to be so nice?"

"I don't want to be the bad guy here."

Red kissed her on her forehead, and embraced her, leaning her closer to him. "I felt the same," He shed a tear as it dropped from his cheek.

Aggie felt a drop of liquid oh her head. She realized Red was crying, so she snuggled even closer to him,

When he touched her now smooth feathers, Red felt like his body wants to do something to her. Before he can do this, he decided to ask her first, but it's going to be embarrassing and stupid. "Um… Aggie… do you have something to do tonight?"

"Well no why?" Suddenly, Aggie felt his hand slides down on her back to touch her tail feathers. When he was almost on the tips, she placed a finger on his beak. She knew what he'll gonna do, but she wasn't ready yet for those stuff, so she stopped him right there. "Whoa, Casanova, I know what you're thinking or doing, but I'm not gonna do it. I wasn't ready yet." She shook her head in shame. She doesn't want her boyfriend to be left disappointed, but she's still afraid of what will happen.

He knew this would happened, Red felt even more ashamed than before. "Sorry, I don't want that to happen too." He looked away in shame and sadness.

Suddenly, Aggie has an idea. "Well, if you want to sleep in my house tonight, I'll be happy for it."

"Really?"

"Sure. You welcomed me in your home when everyone was having fun with the pigs, I just returning the favor. Plus, I'm quite scared to sleep tonight so I need some company, but remember no… you know what."

"I promise."

* * *

At Aggie's house, Aggie already prepared a sleeping bag for Red for them to sleep separately.

"Well, here's a sleeping bag." She put the sleeping bag on the floor. "I hope this makes you comfortable." She walked straight to her nest.

"Are you forgetting something?" Red smirked as he placed a finger on his cheek, expecting a goodnight kiss.

"Mh…" Aggie thought about it, and realized. "No." She hopped on to her nest and readied to sleep.

Red rolled his eyes and shrugged, but he was surprised when Aggie grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips. He closed his eyes and kissed her back as he wrapped his arms around her waist. When Aggie felt this sudden touch, she kissed him even more deeply and passionately. Red did the same, and placed his hand on her tail feathers.

She felt this, and pulled back. "Okay, that's enough. Let's go to sleep" Aggie walked back to her nest, hopped on it, and fell asleep.

Red shrugged, and tucked himself inside the sleeping bag. He was about to close his eyes to sleep, until a pebble fall onto him from an open window. He got up, walked to the window, and looked down to see who's awake this late. He saw Chuck waving at him. "Chuck, why are you doing here this late?" Red called quietly.

"I need to talk to you." Chuck whispered.

Red rolled his eyes, and tip-toed down the stairs, avoiding to wake Aggie up. When he reached the door, he slowly walks outside, where Chuck is waiting for him, and gently closed the door. "How did you know I'm here?" he asked.

"Well, I went to your house, but you weren't there, so I came here, just to make sure…" Chuck then gasped when he realized Red's staying in Aggie's house. "You didn't…"

"No, she doesn't want to, neither do I." Red interrupted.

"Ooh, bummer." Chuck chuckled. "So... Guess what, I signed up for Peckinpah's dance classes."

"Wow." Red exclaimed.

"Yeah. He says women love a man who can dance. I know I can dance before, but not as gracefully as you guys. So I figured what do I have to lose?"

"That sounds great."

"The only thing is the flyer says you have to bring a partner."

"So?"

"So I was wondering if you'd be my partner."

"Me? Wouldn't you rather ask Stella?"

"I can't. That's why I'm taking the dance class to impress her. To surprise her. And to finally ask her out."

"I don't know."

"Never mind. It was a dumb idea anyway. I guess I just figured since you and Terence are good with girlfriends. It's okay, though."

"No, wait. I'll do it."

"Really? Oh, wow. I can't thank you enough. You're really my best friend. See you Monday night!" Chuck quickly hugged Red, and ran off.

Red realized he doesn't know anything about being a woman, but he doesn't want to hurt his friend. "Oh boy, I think I need some help."

* * *

At Monday night, Red went to Ruby's house, accompanied by Aggie, to make himself a girl, while Ruby practiced hair cutting for beauty class, using Red as her head wig. Aggie also let Red borrow her grey dress when she found out that he have to pretend to be a woman for Chuck's dance class.

"Couldn't you do this on a wig head?" Red's easily got annoyed when Ruby used his head to do her homework in cutting a blonde-feathered hair.

"No." Ruby replied as she pushed Red's head to focus on her cuttings. "Head down. Bobs are very intricate. I need to see how the hair moves." She cut a few strands. "Shake it out for me." Red shook his head left and right as the hair whipped "Stand up for me." Ruby said as Red stood up, wearing the dress that Aggie let him borrow.

Aggie examined Red's body that it's not really a lady-like shape, especially with the dress. "It's impossible to evaluate with you in that shapeless smock." She grabbed a ribbon, and tied it around her boyfriend's waist. "Maybe this will give the illusion of a waistline." When she examined him one more time, she looked at him with disgust. "Oof, you are one ugly woman."

"Yeah, but that haircut's got class." Ruby said.

Suddenly, Red realized about Chuck's dance class, and it's Monday night. "Class! I'm late! Chuck's gonna kill me!" He rushed to the door, and ran straight to the Bird Court.

"Wait! I still need a french braid!" Ruby yelled, but Red didn't hear her.

* * *

At the Bird Court, where couples of birds were also joining the judge's dance class, Chuck is waiting for Red to come.

Red finally arrived behind Chuck. "Sorry I'm late." He panted from running.

"Red? Why are you dressed like a woman?" Chuck asked.

"Huh? Oh. Ruby was practicing cutting hair, and Aggie decided to help me becoming a girl."

"You know, nice bob. You make kind of an ugly woman, though." The yellow bird commented.

Red looked himself in the mirror."Why does everybody say that? I think I look beautiful."

Suddenly, Judge Peckinpah appeared, and was flinched when he saw Red as a woman. He didn't know that it was really Red. "Mr. Chuck, who's your dance partner? She's such a beautiful woman."

"What? Oh, no, it—" Chuck was cut off as Red extended a wing to Peckinpah, and used his girly nickname.

"I'm Rella. Finally, someone with some taste." He greeted

Peckinpah took Rella's wing, and placed a kiss on it as he walked away, staring at her (him) lovingly.

"Told you I was beautiful." Red smirked at Chuck, much to Chuck's annoyance.

* * *

The next Monday, at the dance class, Red is still wearing the same wig, but in a different dress.

"Where did you get that dress?" Chuck asked while dancing.

"From Aggie." Red said. "I thought Rella deserved something a little nicer than a smock," Then, he does a twirl moves. "Ooh, and look how pretty it twirls! "

Peckinpah clapped his wing in impress when he saw Red as Rella doing the twirl. "All my years of teaching, I have never seen such grace, such beauty on the dance floor."

"Thank you!" Chuck smiled.

"I was talking to Ms. Rella." Peckinpah pointed Red in disguise. "Too bad I have a strict rule about dating my students."

Red played along as he grinned nervously, and high-pitched his voice. "Good thing for that rule."

"Okey dokey, everyone. I'll see you next week." Peckinpah waved his students as he dismissed the class.

"You sure will. I'm gonna practice every day." When Chuck walked towards the exit, he accidentally bumped Stella, who was also joining the dance class too. He was surprised to see his crush in the same class. The two just smiled at each other as Chuck finally walked out of the court.

"Until Monday, Rella, I'll be counting the seconds." Peckinpah said to Red as he started counting.

Red got nervous and scared as he walked out of the court, trying to get away from that crazy judge, who was flirting with him.

* * *

The next day, at Ruby's house, Ruby is still practicing styling Red's wig, and Aggie accompanied them while eating a cake.

"So how are things?" Ruby asked as she removed the curler from the feathered wig.

"Oh, I don't know. Complicated." Red said while holding a girl magazine.

"Talk to us." Aggie said as she ate a slice of chocolate cake.

"Get this. My dance teacher has a crush on me," said Red.

"What's so complicated about that?" asked the sparrow.

"Well, "a," I'm not interested, and "b," I'm taking the class as a favor to a friend. But now with all the weirdness in the air, I don't want to go back."

"Listen, girl. Don't let this teacher get under your skin." Ruby sprayed the wig with hair spray. "You made a commitment to a friend, you gotta follow through on that commitment."

When Red looked at the mirror, he realized that his ex was right. "You're right. You're so right."

"You know what else is right? The amount of volumizer I used on your perm." Ruby added while looking at mirror.

Aggie wanted to look at it too, but she was confused. "I don't get that reference."

* * *

Few weeks later, the dance class is almost over. Red arrived at the court with a new stylish dress.

Chuck noticed him. "Another new dress?"

"It's the last class. I want to look nice." Red explained.

"Can I get everyone's attention?" Judge Peckinpah announced. "I just want to say it's been a pleasure being your instructor for the past few weeks. You have all come so very far. Of course, some of you have come farther than others." He referred to Rella, which made Red startled, nervous and uncomfortable.

"Now, let's dance!" The judge clapped his wings as signal to start the dance.

When they started dancing, Red danced violently with Chuck, while Chuck got dizzy when Red span them together. Then he saw Peckinpah smiled at him. "Hi, Rella." Red tried to get away from Peckinpah, but when he continued dancing, the judge was still there. "That's a beautiful dress."

Meanwhile, Aggie wouldn't miss Red's last dancing class as she appeared at the court door to watch her boyfriend dance. She even brought Ruby along and pushed a baby stroller that has Ruby's eggs, which were buckled up with a safety belt of the stroller.

Red still danced violently as Chuck was struggling with it. "Red, you're supposed to let me lead," the yellow bird stammered uncomfortably

Then, Red saw the judge flirting with him again. "Just shut up and dance." Red whispered to Chuck, and proceed dancing.

Just then, he noticed Aggie and Ruby secretly watching him _or her _dance with Chuck, and Peckinpah followed him _or her_. The two girls snickered at this scene.

When Red and Chuck danced the final step, Judge Peckinpah approaches them. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Mr. Chuck, you're supposed to be the dipper, not the dippee. You're the man. Rella's the woman. A woman unlike any I've ever met."

Red let go of Chuck, and looked at Peckinpah. "Look, I'm flattered, but I'm also…" He removed the wig. "…Red."

"Mr. Red?" Peckinpah was shock as the other birds gasped.

Ruby commented, "Ooh, that's not supposed to happen."

Aggie face palmed while snickered, "I did not see that coming."

"I signed up to be Chuck's dance partner, not to be the target of your incessant flirting. I mean, I certainly didn't help things by looking so beautiful." Red explained.

"Beautiful? Who said you were beautiful?" Peckinpah scowled.

"You did!"

"I was just being nice. You were clearly the most unattractive woman in the class, So I was trying to make you feel better about yourself. It's called overcompensating." Peckinpah walked angrily out of the court and back to his house as everyone looked at him, until he closed the door. When the judge locked the door, his eyes are now filled with tears and started to sob, realizing Rella wasn't real. He walked to a shrine with Rella's picture on it, a rose and a candle beside the picture, and an engagement ring in front. Peckinpah closed the box and cried even more.

When the others from outside heard the judge's cries, Aggie and Ruby approached Red while pushing the stroller.

Aggie made a big laugh, "Wow! That was the most funniest scene I have ever saw! I' loved it."

"Thanks, Ags," Red blushed at Aggie's compliment, then gave the wig back to Ruby. "Sorry girl, I know you want me to work with you, but I don't want anymore." He grabbed Aggie's hand and walked away angrily.

"Well, back with the head wig again." Ruby stated as she walked disappointedly with the wig and pushed the stroller with her.

Chuck looked sad when he unsucceedingly took the graceful dance moves, until Stella placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hi Chuck. I saw you dancing with Red. Why are you taking dance classes?" I thought you know how to dance."

"I do. I just want to dance gracefully like everyone else to impress you." Chuck explained.

"But, I like you in any of your dance moves."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I like it when you're super fast and you're quite funny."

Chuck blushed and extended his hand to Stella, "So, may I have this dance?"

"Of course." Stella took Chuck's hand, and the two dance together.

* * *

The next day, Red and Aggie were having smoothie at the Café.

"You know, you're pretty funny yesterday." Aggie took a sip from her chocolate."

"You can say that again. You really think so?" Red asked.

"Of course. That's what I like about you."

Suddenly, Peckinpah appeared and greeted the couple. "Hi fellas. Can I get more iced tea… For the lady?" He winked at Red teasingly, and laughed. When he walked away, he secretly sobbed. "I missed her so much."

Red and Aggie rolled their eyes, and chuckled at the brokenhearted judge.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Pls review.**


	8. True Colors

**Hey guys! So, this chapter is almost similar to Red's in the movie. I broke a little rule of fanfiction in this chapter that has lyrics, but this just a little. This story is also revealed where did I get the title of this story. So enjoy!**

* * *

Aggie had been staying in Bird Island or in this world for so long that she already forgot to go back to her home and world, and, someday, planned to return. She's been so happy with her new life here, even in her bird form: having a bird cousin, made new best friends, finally have a boyfriend, and got the freedom she wanted, despite of her appearance. Her magic as very new when she copied Bomb's DNA to transformed herself into a bird, but it got messed up a little. Because of this, she was called "fuzzy feathers". She tried her best to ignore those hurtful things the birds called her. This is the same miserable life she experienced back in her home world, with the teasing and the bullying, that's why she wants to get away from her problems back home, but she got over it. She just hope to have a normal life like the other birds had in this place.

Aggie was riding on her party cannon to deliver the cake to the beach. Long story short, it is her first time to be alone on her work. Red was now on his day off, and promised Ru by that it's his turn to take care of their eggs, so Aggie will do the party job alone. After a few incidents when trying to catch up in the party, Aggie arrived just in time for the party at the beach with just the roll of party cannon to slide down to the party.

"Made it! I made it! I brought the cake!" She screamed in exhaustion.

The hatchlings heard the word cake as they charged towards her, and Aggie lifted her wings for the hatchlings would not reach the cake.

Then, the birthday hatchling's parents approached her behind the stampede of hatchlings.

"Oh, thank you so much for bringing our son's cake, Ms. Aggie," the mother bird said politely.

"No biggie, just doing my job," Aggie smiled, still trying to avoid the hatchlings reaching for the cake. When she noticed the whole beach is full of hatchlings and their parents, she remembered that the bird parents have their new eggs weeks ago, including the birthday hatchling's parents. "Um… are you supposed to bring your new egg with you?" Aggie suggested.

"Oh, don't worry. The egg is safe alone in our house." The mother bird smiled.

"Yeah, but what if something bad. We never heard of the pigs for so long."

"Hey, don't scare us like that. We're the parents. You can't tell us what to do!" The father bird yelled at her.

"Honey, calm down," his wife calmed him down by patting his chest.

"I was only concerned! Remember when the pigs first steal the eggs? You just left them back in your homes alone, while you all just partying at the tent the pigs set you up," Aggie reminded. "What if the pigs will come back and still our eggs again?"

The mother bird chuckled. "No. The pigs haven't return for a long time. I bet they gave up."

"We're not so sure about it. I bet they're plotting to destroy us as revenge. We did destroy their city after all," Aggie said, more concerning.

"Hey, how would be so sure about it? You don't have the proof. You know, you're like Mr. Red before he became a hero. You two are meant for each other. Besides, if ever the pigs will return, Mr. Red would know what to do, not you!" The father bird snapped. "Just mind of your own business, fuzzy feathers!"

That nickname. That nickname that she hates the most. That's the name they called her when she was first encountered by other birds than Bomb. She then growled at the bird who called her by nickname, and grasped tightly at the cake board, "DID YOU CALL ME 'FUZZY FEATHERS'!" Aggie smashed the cake on the father's bird cake, making his wife gasp, and the hatchlings cry.

"Uh, oh." Aggie knew that she was in big, big trouble… again.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, at the Bird Court, the hatchday hatchling's parents explained everything to Judge Peckinpah about Aggie's actions at the party.

Then, Aggie stood and addressed the court. "Ladies and gentlemen, am I a passionate bird? Yes. Guilty as can be. I was only concerned about the eggs' safety for leaving them at home alone, so I told them to bring it with them to be safe." She pointed at the parents. "And they wouldn't even listen!"

"Ms. Aggie," Judge Peckinpah cleared his throat to get Aggie's attention. "I know you're concerned, but it's been too long since the pigs didn't come back to steal our new eggs, so there's nothing we need to worry about."

"Yeah, but what if they _are _coming back? We're not sure why they haven't showed up… yet. I think they still think of a plan to destroy us and eat our eggs as revenge. We just destroyed their city! They'll might come back to do the same thing to us!" Aggie said in panic.

"You're overreacting! You're as paranoid as him!" The judge snapped. "Did you know that you act a lot like Mr. Red?"

"Yeah. We both have anger issues, and you sent us to anger management that the same day."

"And you both have so much in common together, even if you two haven't met before, but my only problem is you have more anger issues than his!"

"Still same old, same old thing. You said that anger is a weed and you plug it out. I got it! Don't remind me."

"Ms. Aggie. When you built your house near the beach, did you notice that nobody convince you or help you place it in the middle of the village?" Aggie felt a little pain inside her chest when Peckinpah told her that. "Of course, everyone may smile at you on the street, liking you, and support you, but that doesn't mean they trust you. We didn't even know who you are. You don't have any records of your origin, no history about your or your parents, and you just appeared out of nowhere."

Aggie was about to shout, but she took a deep breath, and said. "Well, at least you sent me to anger management class before this happened."

"I'm giving you an excuse this time. Sure if the pigs might return, which they're not, it's up to Mr. Red to save the day! Isn't it right, everyone?" the judge asked the other birds in the court as they nodded in agreement. "I know you were in Red's team, Ms. Aggie, but it doesn't mean we have to give a quarter of the credit to you,"

"You know, we can't just depend on Red. I'm talking about preparedness! if you won't listen to me, I'm fine with that! So will you excuse me, I'm going to prepare a nice dinner for my friends." Without saying a single word, Aggie left the Bird Court while choking her tears in, but that doesn't mean she's weak enough to defend herself. She's still having her good friends by her side. She hoped that her premonition is wrong.

* * *

Later at night, At night, Red, Chuck and Bomb arrived at Aggie's house for a nice friendly dinner. she invited her best friends in, but Ruby didn't come because she went to bed early and watched over her eggs. The birds sat on a dining table and began a conversation.

"I'm so glad you invite us for dinner, Aggie." Bomb smiled.

"Yeah, even though you have anger issues, you still have a heart." Chuck said as Aggie puts a bowl of fruit salad on the middle of the table.

"So, how's your job?" Red asked. "I heard you messed up that hatchling's hatchday party when you smashed that cake on his father's face."

"Well, he started it!" Aggie shouted angrily as she hardly put a plate of fried worms on the table, making one fried worm jump out on Bomb's plate, which Bomb quickly ate it. Then Aggie continued. "I was only saying to those birds that they'll just bring their new unhatch egg with them, just in case if the pigs arrived, and they won't steal it, but they wouldn't listen!

"I know how you feel." Red started. "I've been like that once, but I still listen to my instincts."

"The pigs haven't showed up for a long time now. I think you should relax, girl," Chuck suggested.

"Now you sounded like everybody else in this island, Chuck," Aggie rolled her eyes, then turned to Red. "Everybody is counting on you, Red. I'm just teaching everybody to be independent."

"You know, you're right about one thing; they should be independent, but you shouldn't be so paranoid about the pigs and the eggs' safety. We'll handle this together," Red patted his girlfriend's back to comfort her.

Aggie realized Red was right. She never had an egg herself as she never experienced the egg-stealing trauma that the parent birds have, "You're right. I shouldn't be stressed out. I'll just do what I do: helping others." Aggie said. "But what about Ruby and the eggs."

"She'll be fine. Her house was a total lockdown," said the red bird.

"Come one. Let's eat. Starving," Bomb interrupted. He was so hungry he couldn't wait for the main course.

* * *

Suddenly, an unexpected ships arrived from the mist of the sea. One of the ships is a giant cruise ship. Ross took a peak on his telescope to see the Bird Island ahead. "We're here, your highness!"

"Most excellent!" Leonard, as the king and captain of the cruise ship, called back. "Now, ready my other ship. I'm going to talk to the birds myself!" He chuckled evilly as he rubbed his hands together.

* * *

Hours later, back at the Bird Island, the birds were sleeping early on their comfy nest.

In one of the houses, when a bird couple were sleeping, somebody sneaked in from the window and tiptoed into the nursery. Suddenly, a sound of a breaking glass was heard from the kitchen.

"What's that?" The female bird woke up from the sound.

"Let's check it out," the male bird whispered as he grabbed a bat, and got off of bed while his wife followed him.

When they walked down stairs and slowly tiptoed straight to the kitchen, they noticed a small pig, taking a bottle of milk from the fridge and about to drink eat. the pig gasped when he noticed the two birds.

"Hey, you're not suppose to be here!" the male bird was about to charge, but he was stopped when...

"Mommy! Daddy!" two hatchlings yelled.

The parents turned and saw their two hatchlings were dragged down the stairs when they grabbed the medium pig's legs as he descended down the stairs with an egg on his hoof.

"Kids!" the parents yelled as they charged towards the pig to save their children and their egg, but they instantly trapped by a giant net when the small pig threw it on them.

Later, the two pigs dragged the net with two birds and their hatchlings out of their house.

The other pigs did the same to the rest of the birds. They captured the birds parents and hatchlings to steal the eggs freely. When the other birds, like Matilda, Terence, Stella, Peckinpah, etc., were alerted by the commotion, they left their houses to save the families of birds and their eggs, and tried to alert Red, but they were trapped in cages.

In her house, Ruby slept peacefully until she heard someone entered her room. When she got up, she noticed a pig grabbed her two eggs from their nests.

"My eggs! Those are my eggs!" Ruby angrily shouted.

The pig quickly took off a red bow from the eggs and a blue baseball cap from the other eggs, and blew his tongue on Ruby before jumping out of the window.

Ruby quickly got off of bed and ran to her window, "No!" She cried as she watched the pig who stole her eggs landed on a trampoline and ran with the other pigs. With no time to lose, Ruby has to save her eggs on her own, but when she got out, a net fell down on her and trapped her down.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Aggie's house, the birds were still enjoying their dinner.

"So are all of your dishes are fried worms, or is it just you?" Chuck asked sarcastically.

Suddenly, they heard an explosion and cries from the village. Red, chuck, Bomb and Aggie left the table, and ran to the window to see what's going on. They saw many pigs captured the birds with nets and cages, and many houses were exploded by dynamites and TNT. Aggie quickly rushed to the back and looked at the window, where she saw many large ships arrived,

But then, she noticed a pig in one of the large ships, holding a toilet plunger with fire on it, and is about to launch at Aggie's house. She also noticed there was a box of dynamites and TNTs under her house. She gasped in terror as she called her friend, "Guys! Get out of the house now!"

Without asking, Red, Chuck and Bomb ran out of the house. Aggie ran out last to get her pet squirrels, and her house exploded when the corporal pig launched the flaming arrow under the house that enlightened the dynamites. Her friends helped her get up, and saw that Aggie's house was completely destroyed into ashes. Aggie and her pets looked at each other one last time in sadness, then the squirrels ran away in sorrow.

Aggie stood up in rage, and told her friends. "Never mind the house. We have to find the others."

The three birds agreed as they all ran to the village, but a cage fell above them, locking them up inside.

* * *

Sooner or later, the pigs gathered up all the captured birds, and put them all inside a giant cage where they all fit in.

Leonard arrived in the scene with an evil laugh. "It is nice for you all to join the party." He said to the birds as he show the pigs stole every single egg in the village. "Ooh, I can smell those delicious eggs already. Go! Take as many eggs as you can, and take all of them to my ship!" He ordered his subjects as the pigs grabbed the eggs, and ride on motorcycles and trucks to the beach.

When the pigs are gone, all of the birds glared at Leonard as he chuckled. "You know, it's funny, really. This little Aggie here was suspicious of our arrival all along." He placed his hand on Aggie's chin to make her head tilt. Aggie slapped Leonard's hand to let her go. "Too bad the rest of you were enjoyed your happy life in this island that you think we're never coming back!" Leonard laughed.

The birds felt guilty for not listening to Aggie and her advice as Peckinpah spoke out, who was right beside her. "Sorry, Ms. Aggie. We should've listened to you at the very beginning."

"Oh, it was not your fault. We never expected this to happen," replied Aggie.

"So I hope you feel comfortable in your 'traps', cause we're having dinner tonight." Leonard cackled as he rode on a truck, heading to the beach to his ship.

* * *

While they're still trapped in a huge cage, the birds murmured I worry for their eggs and discussed how are they going to get out of the cage.

Red grasped the bars of the cage and pulled to test them if they're unbreakable, but it was too tough.

"Mr. Red, please, what're we going to do?" Eva asked.

He only looked at his fellow birds in sadness. It's like deja vu. It happened again, but this time, being trapped in a giant cage and let the pigs get away again isn't part of it. He never expected this. He can feel the sweat of pressure on his forehead. all the birds are counting him because he's the leader. They're now depending on him. "I don't know, okay? I just... I just don't know!" Red admitted loudly, much to the birds disbelief. Sure he knows what to do before, but this is different. The pigs are even wiser than before. Locking the bird in a cage to steal the eggs freely is a good idea for Leonard and his minions. They are really onto revenge after destroying their city. Suddenly, Red realized something, "Wait... it's Aggie. She knows what to do."

Aggie was surprised that Red chose her to decide what to do, but she stepped back and hesitated, "What? But I don't know... I..."

"It's true, Ms. Aggie. You tried to warn us to keep the eggs safe from the unexpected arrival of the pigs. You know how to get us out," Poppy added.

"What? No! I didn't just knew, I only said we have to prepare," the sparrow tried to defend herself, but more birds stepped closer to her.

"And we never listened." Peckinpah added. "Please, Ms. Aggie., you have to help us."

"I can't, okay? I can't help!"

"Yes, you can!" Ruby argued as she placed her wing on her best friend's shoulder. You have to help your friends, Aggie. Like you always do. Help your fellow birds.

"I'M NOT A BIRD!"

The birds gasped in horror, and Red and Bomb cringe in fear for Aggie's secret is blown. Aggie didn't know what caught into her. She didn't mean to say that. All that pressure made her throat explode, accidentally revealed her secret in one sentence.

"I'm not a bird, okay? I was never been one," She couldn't keep a secret any longer to the birds as she transformed to her true form from top to bottom. The head feather that Bomb shared with her disappeared. Her feathers became fair skin, the beak became nose and mouth, the overgrown feather became a plain white clothes, large fairy wings exposed from her back, and bird feet became black shoes. "I'm... a human."

The birds were shocked, except Red and Bomb, who just looked at her sadly for revealing her darkest secret.

"What's a human?" Chuck whispered to Red.

"I'm not really from here. I'm from another world where humans exist. Pigs and birds exist there too, but not like you guys. This isn't the first world I came to. There are many other worlds out there in the whole universe. I came here to get away from miserable life back home. I got bullied, I'm so different from others, and no one outside of my family understands me much. I'm not like other humans. Humans don't have wings like mine. I was born with them. That's why I'm so different," explained Aggie.

"But, if you're actually a human, how can you become a bird like us?" Philip asked.

Aggie sighed as confessed, "I have magic powers that my friends from another worlds gave to me, and I have the ability to copy bird DNA from a feather with my magic, but it was all messed up and it was new to me of using this kind of magic, that's why I'm look so different than the rest of you when I became a bird. That's why I don't have any records or history about myself, because I don't really belong here. I can't help you guys, okay? Because I'm not like one of you. Birds help birds, pigs help pigs, and I should my fellow humans, but I'm the only one of my kind of this world. I... I just don't want to mess up everything because of who I truly am, like what those pigs did when they trick us of believing they are our friends, which they're not. I shouldn't be here. It's not my right to do anything for you guys now that I revealed my true identity. I should've go back and stayed where I came from. There's nothing I can do now." This made Aggie cried in shame and guilt as she sat down on the ground and hugged her knees, hiding her face from everyone around her. Aggie felt like giving up of trying to help the birds since she's not actually a bird and no one would trust her anymore at anyway.

The birds didn't know what to say or how to react, but they just stared a the crying human. silence is in the air. No one said any word, not even from Aggie. The birds aren't brave enough to say anything about what's happening here. Most of parents birds thought Aggie is too dangerous because of her magic powers and her own species that she just revealed as they kept their hatchlings away from her when they tried to comfort her. the other birds are also afraid of her. Not even her close friends can say anything to defend her. Chuck was quite hurt when one of his friends kept a secret from him. As so was Ruby a bit. Since Red and Bomb are the only one who knew who Aggie, was, bomb, however, can't speak up as he only watched his "cousin" mourned. He didn't to make things worst for her. Red, well, he felt pity for his girlfriend. For him, it didn't matter of who she truly was and where she came from, even in other world. Red loved her because of her personality and kind heart. He couldn't believed that Aggie just gave up and became sad when she revealed her true identity. This is not the real Aggie he knew and love. He has to bring the real Aggie back, not the appearance, but the attitude.

While Aggie kept crying in shame, she lose hope of gaining back the birds' trust on her, but, suddenly, a miracle happened that change her life once again.

_You with the sad eyes_

There's someone singing a first line of a song. Aggie slowly raised her head from her knees and opened her eyes to see who was singing at this time of situation. The other birds heard that line too as they looked around to find someone who sang that song. When they all turned at the direction of where that singing came from, two birds moved aside, giving Red way to reveal himself from the crowd.

_Don't be discouraged_

When Aggie listened to another line that Red sang, it's like he was talking to her, but she kept hanging her head down in sadness. Red stepped out of the crowd and slowly approached. Some of the birds were quite concerned of Red for approaching a strange human, but that doesn't stop him for getting closer to Aggie. He knelt down besides Aggie, and saw her sad human face. he held her chin with his wing and slowly turned her face to him.

**Red:**_ Oh I realize_  
_It's hard to take courage_  
_In a world full of people_  
_You can lose sight of it all_  
_The darkness inside you_  
_Can make you feel so small_

Red opened his wings to give Aggie a hug, but she couldn't do it as she didn't have to courage to do that anymore, even in front of the other birds. Just then, a musical sound was heard. It was the Blues who made that music as played bottle with sticks to make a tune. Red took this opportunity to sing more lines for Aggie.

**Red:** _Show me a smile then_  
_Don't be unhappy_  
_Can't remember when_  
_I last saw you laughing_  
_This world makes you crazy_  
_And you've taken all you can bear_  
_Just call me up_  
_'Cause I will always be there_

At this point, Red offered his wing to her. When Aggie agreed and he helped her stand up, she finally smiled again from crying, gaining her confidence to stand up in front of the birds and showed to them of who she was on the inside, not on the outside. During this scene, Aggie transformed back into a bird from bottom to top, with the help of Red's encouragement.

**Red:** _And I see your true colors_  
_Shining through_  
_I see your true colors_  
_And that's why I love you_

This surprised Aggie as she turned to him. She's not that surprise that Red loved her. She already knew that, but she never expect that he really loved her even as a bird or a human. She finally realized that Red was only helping her to become confident again, and it didn't matter to Red of who she was and where she came from. He showed that he loves her because of her personality and kindness. He never seen her as danger, like those pigs. Red smiled and nodded at her that she shouldn't be afraid of revealing her true self, as long as there was goodness inside.

**Aggie:** _So don't be afraid_

**Red & Aggie:** _To let them show_  
_Your true colors_  
_True colors are beautiful_

The two started to waltz in circles as the other birds watched them happily.

**Red:**_ I see your true colors_  
_Shining through_

**Aggie:** _(true colors)_

**Red:** _I see your true colors_

**Red & Aggie:** _And that's why I love you_  
_So don't be afraid to let them show_

**Red:** _Your true colors_

**Aggie:** _True colors_

**Red & Aggie:** _are beautiful_

**Red: **Like a rainbow

**Aggie:** _Oh oh oh oh oh like a rainbow_

After that wonderful song, the birds lose their fear on Aggie as they came closer to her and Red. They saw what Aggie truly was on the inside, not her appearance. They once again gained back their trust on her as many hatchlings gave her a big hug. Then, she hugged Red back after that song of encouragement he gave her.

As they broke a hug, Aggie looked at Red with a smile, "Thank you."

"It's no problem," Red replied. "But I have to thank you for what you did right now. If it weren't for this, I wouldn't learn that it doesn't matter what you are on the outside, it's the inside that counts."

This lesson made Aggie blush.

"Look, Aggie, I know what you're feeling right now. You may not be a bird, you never really belong here, but can you at least help us?" asked Red.

"Wait, you're asking me to help you?" Aggie was stunned when the birds were waiting for her for solution.

"We're counting on you now, Aggie," Red answered. "You know exactly what to do. Just like you said, every animal in your world existed. You knew those pigs better than we do. We could really use your help. Just help us get our children back. It's the least you can do for us."

Aggie wanted to hesitate again that she couldn't help because she's not a bird or not like the birds, but she saw how sad they are when they lost their children from those bad piggies. She wanted to prove to the birds that she meant no harm to them after revealing her secret. She nodded to Red as she agreed to help them.

"So, what are we going to do now, Ms. Aggie?" a purple hatchling, Will, asked.

She bent down to the little hatchling, "I don't know, but I know we're not giving up." Aggie then looked at the several ships at the sea while holding the bars of the cage, "We can't let them get away… again. We have to get out of here, stop them and save those eggs."

"But how, Aggie?" Matilda inquired. "We're all trap here!"

Aggie has no plan yet, but she held the bars and pulled to test it, "Well, this bars are tough. We can't break them single handed," Then, she realized she still have super powers in her wings as one of them started to glow. "I got this." With one blow from her wing, a strong white laser punched a large hole on the cage for the birds to escape. It's a relief that Aggie finally released her powers in public, "Wow! I'm back, baby!"

"Now, drop your nuts and move your butts!" Red shouted.

The rest of the birds ran off from the cage and they all charged to the beach. When they arrived, the birds' gasped as they saw plenty of ships on the ocean. Some are near the beach in case of an attack to protect the other ships, including the cruise ship.

The birds' didn't know which that has the eggs, until Aggie noticed that the only different kind of ship is the giant cruise ship.

"Wait, that's probably the ship where the eggs were kept. And the king too. So that's where we going," Aggie said.

"But, how can we get there so far?" Poppy asked.

"I'll tell you how. We're gonna do the same thing." Aggie recalled the slingshot game.

Terence placed the giant slingshot near the shore as Aggie explained the plan. "Okay, you know exactly what to do, but, remember, you can launch among the nearest ship before we can get to the cruise ship, just in case if the pigs were going to attack us first before reaching it. So who wants to go first?"

"I do." Matilda volunteered.

"Okay. Matilda. I remembered that you can shoot fire balls." Aggie chuckled.

Chuck helped Matilda stretched the elastic. "Keep your wings, legs, and feet inside the slingshot…"

"Just shoot me." Matilda demanded.

"Okay. FIRE!" Aggie shouted as Matilda launched herself to the sea.

Matilda rocketed through the air and surprised everyone in the pigs by releasing fireballs out of her butt. "Take that, porkers!" She yelled as she aimed directly for the nearest ship. Soon, the pigs scattered all over the ocean when they abandoned ship.

"Matilda is good." Aggie watched Matilda go, then she turned to the other birds. "What about you... uh, Hal, right? I remembered you did something the last time we launched you."

Hal walked over the elastic of the slingshot, "Well, let's see. there is one time when I..."

"Oh, whatever. Just fire him," Aggie cut him off impatiently as Chuck and Bomb released the elastic, launching Hal in the air.

When the green bird is in mid-air, the pigs panicked at first, until they watched Hal flying over the ship instead of onto them. the pigs sighed in relief, and laughed at the birds. However, like a boomerang, Hal flew back at the same ship as he punched a hole at the lower part of the stern, causing the water to flow through the hole and made the ship sink.

"Okay, who wants to go next?" Aggie asked. Then, she noticed the Blues stretched the rubber strip, preparing to launch themselves. "No, no, no, not you guys!" Aggie tried to stop the small blue chicks, but it was too late. The Blues were flung from the slingshot.

"MY BABIES!" Olive Blue shrilled.

The trio flew through the air but instead of flying apart from each other, they were magnetized to each other, blue sparks keeping them together. They aimed for the bikers and suddenly... they split up in mid-air, each one crashing into one ship each.

Olive marched beside Aggie, and glared at her. Aggie said with a frightened face. "I am so sorry!"

Olive pushed Aggie aside, and stretched the rubber of the slingshot, preparing to launch. "If those pigs want trouble, I'll give them trouble!" She launched herself from the slingshot, and Greg Blue followed her too.

"Wow, what a family." Aggie deadpanned." Okay, who's next?" When she turned around, she saw all of the birds and hatchlings excitingly ran towards the slingshot to launch themselves too, one by one. "No! Wait! One at a time!"

"We just need tough birds, not acting like one!" Red turned to the Mime before assisting the other birds to get to the slingshot.

The Mime bird tried to excuse himself, but Chuck stopped him from escaping

"You go out there and you show them how tough mimes can be," He told the Mime.

"Yeah!" Bomb agreed.

When he was launched, the Mime shouted in mid-air, "Oh my gosh!" Thus, destroying a small ship on his path,

At the cruise ship, Leonard was dancing in excitement to eat the eggs, but he noticed at his window that some ships were destructed and exploded. Using his binoculars, he saw the birds at the beach launched themselves by the slingshot to the ships, and spotted Aggie, who cheered for her fellow birds to keep launching.

"That girl!" Leonard growled angrily.

Later, the orange bird, Bubbles, was ready to launch while Aggie instructed him.

"Okay, Bubbles, I know you can inflate, so when you're in a ship, inflate yourself and keep yourself inflate to help the other birds from drowning or something. Just make yourself useful once you're on the water surface"

"Okay! Just let me at 'em!" Bubbles shouted excitingly.

"To the left! To the left!" Chuck made Bomb to scoot aside.

"Launch him!" Aggie commanded

Bubbles was launched and passed few ships, . "Don't mess with Bubbles!" He landed on a medium ship with many pigs who were dressed like pirates surrounded him, and dog piled him. But then, Bubbles inflated and maximized his size like a balloon. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH ME! While he increased his sized, the medium ship was also inflated until it destroyed into pieces."

Now, it's Stella's turn, but Chuck and Bomb were arguing of which direction will they launch.

"Just launch her to the nearest ship that was in front of the cruise, not beside it," Aggie instructed.

"I got this, you guys!" Stella said confidentially.

"Okay! Launch her!" commanded Aggie as Chuck and Bomb released the elastic.

With her Pink Flash and athletic skills, Stella bounced from one small ship to another medium ship, knocking them off in sideways. Stella has no other ships to knock down as she splashed into the ocean. She swam away to reunite with the other birds who clasping onto Bubbles' inflated body.

"She knocked down two more ships." said Aggie. "I think we're clear now"

Chuck and Bomb then launched Judge Peckinpah. "Judge power!" He yelled while raising his mallet. He landed on a big ship, smaller than the cruise ship itself, and caused fire, making the pigs abandon the ship.

"Trial by fire!" shouted Bomb.

"No, literally he's on fire right now. Can somebody please help him?" Chuck said as he and Bomb launched a doctor bird.

While the birds continued launching themselves, Aggie measured how far the slingshot launched a bird to the cruise ship. Then, she got an idea. "Terence, I got an idea." Aggie put herself around the rubber strip of the slingshot, and said to the big bird. "Think you can launch me straight to that cruise ship as far as you can? Don't worry. If I can't make it, I'll do the rest."

Terence nodded as he stretched the strip with Aggie as far as he can.

Before Aggie can give Terence the signal to launch her, Chuck and Bomb started to sobbed.

"Hey, Ags, I'm not gonna lie to you anymore because you're a human, but… I'm gonna miss you when die!" Chuck sobbed.

"Rest in peace, dear cousin, rest in peace!" Bomb said in sorrow.

"Guys, I'm not gonna die. I'm afraid to die. And don't get so cheesy, will ya!" Aggie glared at Chuck and Bomb.

"you heard her. Let's not get so cheesy here," Red repeated.

Then Aggie said to Terence. "Okay, big guy, I'm ready. FIRE!"

Terence released Aggie as she tucked her legs under her wings. When she lost altitude, she fired her laser eyes on one ship to punch a hole on it, making it sink, and launched her back in the air. When she almost reached the cruise ship, she spread her feathery wings to glide, and crashed on the roof of the ship.

Leonard noticed this from the upper deck, and shouted. "MY SHIP!"

Back at the beach, the birds looked at the ship to search for Aggie if she made it.

"Did she make it?" Red asked.

"I hope she's okay." Bomb hoped.

Then, Aggie popped out from her crashing spot to show to the birds that she made it, and shouted. "I'm in!"

All of the birds cheered.

Before Aggie left to search for the eggs, she called. "Send everyone else, please!"

* * *

In the ship, Leonard ran to his guards, and commanded them. "Guards! There's fuzzy white bird in these walls! Bring her to me!"

"Yes sir!" The guards saluted as they leaned their ears to the walls.

"Not in these wall, in the ship! come on, you guys," Leonard growled as the pigs run off to find Aggie.

When they passed through, Aggie disguised herself as a big white feathery ball. When the ghost is clear, Aggie proceeded running to the opposite direction of where the pigs went to find the eggs.

At the banquet room of the ship, Leonard and the pigs were ready on the dining table as he commanded his guards. "Transport the eggs!"

The guard pigs moved the eggs in a room, and closed the door that says "No eggs in here"

* * *

Back at the beach, Terence pulled Red on the slingshot, and launched him at the same target where Aggie is launched. "_Oh no. I lost altitude." _He realized that he couldn't make it to the cruise ship as he landed on one of the ship.

"GET HIM!"

The pigs on the ship were about to attack him, but Red punched and kicked them away from him as he ran towards a cannon. He lightened the trigger of the cannon, inserted himself inside of IT, and then… BOOM! He's back in the air, heading straight to the cruise ship.

While Aggie was running down the stairs to look for the eggs, she accidentally got bump by a flying thing that crashes from the window.

"Red?" Aggie gasped.

"Aggie!" Red exclaimed happily as he kissed her cheek. "I'm so glad I found you."

"Me too. Come on!" Aggie grabbed his hand, and pulled him down the stairs.

Back at the beach… again, Terence pulled chuck on the slingshot, ready to launch him.

"Launch me exactly what you did for…" Chuck was interrupted when Terence released him. "I wasn't ready!" He screamed as he soared through the air towards the cruise ship. He tucked his legs under his wings and sped-up IN mid-air, swooping straight. When he did, he crashed through the metal wall of the ship, where he encountered Red and Aggie.

"Chuck, are you okay?" Red asked worryingly to the conscious Chuck.

"This is a house of horror!" Chuck wince the pain in his face.

"Actually, it's a ship of horror if you ask me." Aggie corrected him.

"Don't worry, Ags, your cousin is on his way."

Bomb was already launched straight to ship, passing through the walls of the ship.

When Leonard heard those crashing sounds in his ship, he grabbed his microphone, and shouted. "Call in the Piggy Air Force!"

One of the ships revealed to have a giant ramp, where the pigs use airplanes to drop dynamites onto the birds. Then, Leonard continued. "My loyal subjects! If you spot any birds destroying your ships, please capture them!"

The birds swam away to avoid get hit by dynamites and explosions.

* * *

In the ship, where Red, Chuck, and Aggie ran through the hallway to find the eggs, they noticed someone familiar on the wall.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. Hold on a second," Red stopped himself.

Chuck ran back to Bomb, "Wait, I know that rear end. That's Bomb."

"Yeah. Chuck, that's not his rear end. That's his face, man. Very embarrassing." Said Aggie.

"Sorry, Bomb," Chuck apologized.

"No problem. It's a shaky week," Bomb told him as Red, Chuck and Aggie pulled him out, only to be accidentally sitting on Chuck. "Thanks for getting me out."

Finally, they reached the door where they eggs were kept, but it was guarded by a few guard pigs, so the four quickly hide behind the wall.

"'No eggs in—'" Chuck gasped. "Ooh, so they think they outsmarted us again, huh?!"

"Okay, look. I'm gonna run up and tackle the pig on the left. Bomb, you can handle too. Chuck you can use your speed to do it. Aggie, I don't think you're gonna—" Red cut off when Aggie pushed him aside.

"Out of my way, soldier!" She came out from her hiding, and marched straight. "I'll take care of it!"

When the corporal pigs noticed Aggie, they growled at her to not letting her in the room. Aggie then grabbed a pig by his uniform, ready to punch him. Off-screen, Red, chuck and Bomb watched Aggie fought off the pigs all by herself with her super strength. They couldn't believe a single girl can take down the pigs alone. Seconds later, Aggie rubbed the dirt off her wings, and noticed the boys just stared at her in awe.

What?!" she was confused of their stare.

"And here we—are?" Chuck opened the door, and noticed above that the eggs were trapped in a net.

"Oh, come on! This one again!?" Aggie used her party cannon to launch herself up to reach the net. She hang on to it, but Red, chuck and Bomb were left behind. Then, the net was transported out of the room.

"Guys, come on!" Aggie shouted while hanging on the net.

"Come on, guys, follow her!" Red commanded as they follow to where the net was taking the eggs and Aggie.

"Don't worry, little buddies, I'm here. Everything's gonna be fine." Aggie whispered to the eggs.

"Come on, guys, Hurry." Chuck was on a rush, and waited for his two friends.

"Boys, don't lose me! Help!" Aggie shouted as she and the net were transported to the banquet room with the eggs, and the doors were shut closed.

"Oh goodness! Not again!" Bomb exclaimed angrily.

* * *

Aggie was so nervous to rescue the eggs alone from amount to get boiled in a pot of hot water. She tried to cut the ropes of the net with her sharp feathers to free the eggs, but the rope is too strong for her to cut.

Leonard noticed her, and shouted in rage. "What is she doing up there? We're having a dinner here."

"Don't hatch now. Do not hatch now please." Aggie whispered nervously as she quickly tried to cut the ropes again.

* * *

Outside, Red, Chuck, and Bomb still thought of a way to get in, until Chuck noticed a small pipe that is leading inside the room.

"I'm going to get a running start!" Chuck ran as far from the pipe, then ran faster, inserted himself in a pipe. "It's Chuck time!" But he can't get through because the pipe is too small for his size.

* * *

In the room, Aggie and the eggs are now above the pot, ready to be boiled down.

"Boil her, too!" Leonard commanded as Foreman pig pushed the arrow-down button to drag the eggs and Aggie down to the boiling water.

"You pigs are not smart enough, aren't you?" Aggie jumped down to push Foreman pig out of the ship, and grabbed the remote and pushed the arrow-up button to drag the eggs away from the boiling water.

Back to the trio, Bomb punched Chuck in to the pipe, but it's still not good enough. "Don't worry, little Aggie, we're coming." Chuck muffled.

"Deep breath." Bomb blew Chuck through the pipe, until he made it inside.

"I'm in!" Chuck exclaimed. "Wow, this is classier than the castle."

* * *

Surprisingly, Mighty Eagle arrived flying, looking for his fellow birds.

"Mighty Eagle, over here!" Aggie called, but he didn't hear him. "Oh, why do I have to do this?" She groaned as she shouted a battle cry.

"My battle cry?!" Mighty Eagle heard that as he fly back to the cruise ship, and break through the ceiling.

"MIGHTY EAGLE!"

But he fell on a large table, sliding all the way down the table, and hit his head against the cauldron with a loud _BONK! _He was knocked out cold.

Aggie rushed to Mighty Eagle and tried to wake him up, "Mighty Eagle! Mighty Eagle, wake up. Come on, please."

Leonard stomped toward the birds. He was fed up and determined to eat the eggs without further interruption. "Throw them all in the pot. Looks like we're going to have a big feast tonight."

When Chuck managed to get in, he unlocked all of the locks of the door, and Red and Bomb burst in.

"Aggie!" Bomb yelled, making Mighty Eagle snapped back to consciousness. "Whoa! What did I miss?"

Red, Chuck, and Bomb started fighting the pigs.

"You got to fly those eggs back to the beach!" Aggie pleaded.

"I got this." Mighty Eagle grabbed the net and started to make his way out of the banquet hall and into the open sky when Chuck and Bomb opened the window to let Mighty Eagle escape with the eggs, while Red fought off the pigs alone to distract them.

"My eggs!" screamed Leonard.

As Mighty Eagle flew past, Red, Chuck, Bomb and Aggie grabbed on to the net of egg and were carried away. But then, Leonard pulled one of Aggie's legs and wouldn't let go.

"I won't let you get away with this again!" Leonard said angrily while Aggie tried to kick him to let him go of her leg.

Aggie was being pulled in two directions. Mighty Eagle was straining to break free and fly away with the eggs and his friends. and Leonard kept tugging at the sparrow's leg. Then the net started to tear. Two light-red eggs fall out from the net. It bounced back to the ship into the banquet hall and cracked when it hit the ground, ready to hatch. To be honest, Red, Chuck and, Bomb didn't recognize to whom the two eggs belong to, but Aggie did. She knew she couldn't leave those two eggs to get eaten while the other ones were reunited with their parents. She knew what he had to do. She needed to let go in order to rescue the eggs.

"Save yourselves," She told Mighty Eagle, Chuck, Bomb, and Red.

"Hold on, cous!" Bomb tried to reach for his "cousin".

"I'm going to save those eggs!"

"Aggie, don't be a hero like me!" Red tried to stop her, but Aggie already let go of the net, and glided back to the ship to retrieve the eggs.

"Agatha, no!" Red, Chuck, and Bomb cried as they watched Aggie left behind, and Mighty Eagle took off.

Red started to tear up as Leonard's ship grew smaller and smaller in the distance. He just got his best friend/girlfriend back, and now, he's going to lose her again. He didn't want to think about it anymore. It hurt too much to lose the bird he loved again.

* * *

Back at the beach, all of the hatchlings positioned themselves on the slingshot, and launched themselves to a ship where the vehicles are kept.

"NOOO!" The hatchlings' parents cried as the hatchlings didn't even care about their parents' cries. When they arrived to the ship and the pigs were about to attack them, some are brave enough to fight the pigs. Some hatchlings bit the pigs' arms, legs, and tails, and some hammering and stomping the pigs' heads. Some other hatchlings are running away from the other pigs that scare them, leading them to a room, where the vehicles are kept, so they unintentionally drove trucks and motorcycles to scare the pigs away.

* * *

At the cruise ship, Leonard saw the two eggs on the floor, and attempted to get them. "I'll take those."

"I don't think so." Aggie jumped and slid on the floor to get the eggs before Leonard grabbed them. She embraced the two eggs tightly, like a protective mother keeping her babies from harm

Leonard marched up to Aggie angrily, "You birds don't know when to stop, do you?!"

"There's a four word answer 'No. We will not!'" answered Aggie.

The pigs rounded Aggie so she will not escape with the eggs.

"Your little slingshot game is over. Give me those eggs!" Leonard extended his arm to Aggie.

"Never!" Aggie refused as she moved the eggs closer in her arms away from the pigs.

Suddenly, the pot slowly fell down, making the water spill on the floor, which everyone noticed it.

"Yikes!" Aggie pulled out her party cannon and hopped on it and fired it to launch herself to the chandelier. But Leonard wanted to get his revenge, he jumped to the chandelier by using the dining table, while the other pigs escaped the room.

* * *

At the sea, while the birds tried to swim away and hang on inflating and floated Bubbles, three ships surrounded them, and the pigs were pointing explosive cannons on them.

Then, Matilda has an idea. She ordered to birds to throw her up in the air. "This little piggy ship popped!" she fired explosive balls to the ship. When she fell back to the water again, the birds continued throwing Matilda up. "This little piggy ship exploded." She fired again to another ship. The birds threw her up one last time to the air. "And this little piggy went 'wee, wee, wee, I wanna go home!'" she fired the last ship, and chuckled as she fell back to the water with the other birds.

Meanwhile, while Mighty Eagle flew with the eggs, the pigs in airplanes fired them with toilet plungers.

Bomb has an idea, "I know what I got to do. I got to blow up that ship with airplanes."

"And that would be a good plan if Aggie was here to help you blowing up." Chuck commented.

"Don't worry. I can do this on my own!" Bomb jumped off to the ship where the airplanes were launched. When he arrived, he started enlightened his head feather. "Come on. Blow up! Blow up now! Think explosive thoughts. Surprise parties!" he said to himself. "Yoga poses!"

The pigs charged at Bomb to attack him, but finally, he exploded just in time before the pigs get him as a loud _BOOM _shook the ship, and he launched into the sky.

"I blew up… alone... on purpose!" Bomb shouted happily, and splashed to the sea with the other birds.

* * *

Back at the ship, Aggie was fighting against Leonard, who was trying to get the eggs from her.

"You ruined my dinner! What's wrong with you?!" He yelled.

"You ruined my dinner and my house!" Aggie fought back.

"Well, if I didn't know better, your dinner stinks and your house is uglier than that red bird's!"

"Well, now we're even!"

Suddenly, the chandelier chain broke, dropping and sending Aggie and Leonard into the deep of the ship.

* * *

While the birds tried to swim away, there was another ship approaching towards them.

"Guys, look out!" Matilda warned as the birds whimpered in fear until Terence and the hatchlings appeared at the edge of the ship, smiling and waving at them.

The other birds cheered as the hatchlings helped them climb aboard the ship with a rope-ladder to escape.

* * *

At the deep part of the ship, Aggie woke up in a room full of dynamite and TNT. "Wow, I gonna have these in my house." She looked around amusingly, but she snapped out of it to search for the two eggs. Finally, she found them. "Oh, there you little fellas are."

"Not so fast, birdy!" Leonard quickly grabbed the eggs, and Aggie punched her fist on the floor in frustration as she kept chasing after that king pig. Leonard climbed in a pile of dynamite to reach the chandelier, and held the candle and lit a flame under the two eggs. "I can have two eggs for breakfast. It's morning anyway."

"You can't eat my friends' eggs!" Aggie shouted.

"What are you going to do, little girl? I'm a foodie!"

Suddenly, Aggie noticed the pot from above was about to fall down straight to them, but she was interrupted by the king. "It's over. You lose, fuzzy feathers!" Leonard chuckled.

While she held her anger because of that awful nickname, Aggie tried to think of a plan to save the eggs. The birds are counting on her now, despite of her being a human Then, she got an idea. "You know what, I guess you win."

"What?" Leonard didn't believe what Aggie said.

"That was an excellent plan. Very smart!" She commented more as she threw confetti in the air, giving the pot more time to role to the hole.

"Really? Well, thank you." Leonard said with pride. "You know, a lot of hard work goes in my sinister plans."

While he was distracted, Aggie secretly prepared her party cannon from her back to fire, and the pot finally fell down towards them. "No, I mean your plan was great. Really. But you didn't plan for this!" She blasted Leonard with her laser eyes to push him back to drop the eggs and the candle. While they were in mid-air, Aggie fired her party cannon to launch herself, and caught the eggs, but dropping her party cannon in the process. "My party cannon!" She shouted in distress, but she noticed the candle lightened the one of the dynamite sticks. She realized that if one of the dynamites exploded, every dynamite in the room will explode. Aggie made a toughest decision. She decided to leave her party cannon to save the eggs, and proceeded climbing to the broken chandelier.

Leonard recovered from the fall, and went after Aggie. "You and that red bird have annoyed me for the last time!"

"Yes, yes we do." Aggie finally reached the broken chandelier, and the pot fell down directly over her, shielded her and the eggs.

Leonard screamed in terror as dynamites started to explode.

* * *

The cruise ship split into half when exploded, and fire balls from the explosion spread to all of the ships, making them all explode as well.

Mighty Eagle and the birds from one of the pigs' ship that Terence and hatchling stole arrived safely at the beach with the eggs.

The bird parents are rejoiced when they got their eggs back again. Matilda, Peckinpah, and Chuck began handing out the eggs to the birds they belonged to. Soon every set of bird parents was reunited with their eggs. Even the Mime bird is still cradling an imaginary egg.

Chuck approached Bomb, who was soaking wet, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bomb patted his friend's back.

However, Ruby was still waiting for her eggs to hand over, but nothing was left in the net. After handling the eggs to the other birds, Red realized he hadn't found his and Ruby's eggs yet as he rushed to her.

"Ruby, did you have our eggs?" He asked.

Ruby looked at the net one more time, and saw that the net was empty, "No! I don't think so. Do you think they got left behind?"

Red couldn't answer. He didn't remember seeing his their eggs fell off the net, until... he remembered two eggs fell off back to the ship where Aggie left behind to save them. He realized those two eggs were actually Ruby's and/or his eggs, and Aggie was there to retrieve them, "Oh no."

"What? What is it?" Ruby asked her ex-fiancé, but Red just kept quiet.

He couldn't believe never told him that his eggs were left behind and she stayed to save them

Suddenly, the moment interrupted when the birds realized the pigs' ship were destroyed. They looked back at the ocean to see so much debris of the ships, realizing that Aggie was still in the cruise ship during the explosion. There's no sign of her showing up yet.

"Where is she?" Chuck gasped.

"Aggie?!" Bomb called for his cousin.

Mighty Eagle got up, and started to get worried when he saw the destroyed ships and remembered that Aggie was left behind in the cruise ship. After several very long minutes, the birds began to give up hope that their new human friend had made it out safely with the last two egg. Red, Chuck, Bomb and Ruby would not budge from their spot. The idea that Aggie was gone was just too painful to bear.

"I think she might be dead." Matilda started to cry as everyone else did.

Ruby felt sad and cried, realized that she lost both of her eggs and her best friend, who made a sacrifice for saving her own eggs. Red was completely heartbroken as few tears dropped from his eyes for the loss of the love of his life... all over again. Bomb also cried of losing his only "relative", despite not having the same blood with him, but have the same feathers.

The other birds behind them started to walk away back to the village in sadness.

All of a sudden, Aggie emerged out from the water, gasping for air, and grabbed a debris to float.

All of the hatchlings noticed her, and shouted happily. "AGGIE!" This got the other birds' attention as they turned to see Aggie alive.

"She's alive!" Chuck exclaimed happily as he, Red and Bomb ran to the shore to get her.

When Aggie watched her fellow birds cheered for her for being alive, she took out the pieces of the two eggs. She turned to see the birds' horrified faces.

Ruby gasped and covered her beak in horror with few tears from her eyes. She couldn't believed her eggs got smooshed, and believed they haven't fully developed into chicks yet. She clearly forgot how long she had been sitting on those eggs as she was busy reading books. She never blamed Aggie for this, but she still couldn't believe her children were gone.

Red Felt the same. He was also shocked in horror and stared at the empty shells of his children on his girlfriend's wings. He thought the eggs were smashed and the chicks were undeveloped egg. He also forgot how long the eggs were laid. It's not his responsibility yet, but they were his children too, and now, they're gone. He couldn't have the chance to see them anymore.

Aggie's frowned turned to smile as she looked at the egg shells. The eggs were already hatched, revealing two baby red cardinal birds came out from the last pieces of their respective eggs. One hatchling that looks like Red popped out from his shell, and another hatchling that looks like Ruby popped out from another shell. The birds cheered again.

Ruby's sadness turned to happiness and she cried in joy that her babies are saved, happily and safely hatched. Red became a proud bird when he saw his newly-hatched hatchlings safe and alive in the hands of his girlfriend. He's happy that his children and girlfriend were alive and never lose them as he joined Chuck, and Bomb to meet up with her, and Aggie swam to the shore.

"Aggie! Thank goodness, you're alive!" Red kissed her on the cheek, and patted his children.

"Yeah, I thought you died or defected to the pig's side!" Chuck playfully punched her shoulder.

"Hey, cous, way to not be dead." Bomb hugged her as he, Red, and Chuck helped Aggie to get up.

"Hey, thanks, guys." Aggie walked towards the cheering crowd with her friends.

As the crowd cheered at Aggie, the birds gave way for Ruby to approached Aggie and the two hatchlings. Aggie handed over the hatchlings to her. But when they saw Ruby, the two hatchlings were confused of which of these two birds is their mother. At first, they thought Aggie was their mother because she was the first bird that they saw when they hatched in the middle of the explosion, but when they looked at Ruby again, they now realized she was their real mother as they jumped happily and hugged her. But before Ruby hugged her children tightly, the two red hatchlings jumped back happily to Aggie and hugged her, making Aggie laughed and hugged them back.

"You see, Aggie, I knew you could do it," Red ruffled Aggie's hair proudly.

"I think this calls for a celebration!" Bomb announced as everyone cheered, except Aggie, who she now realized that she lost her party cannon when she saved the eggs. Without her cannon, she can't make a party happier and livelier.

"Yup," She handed the two hatchlings back to Ruby, and sat sadly on a big rock.

"'Yup'? That's it?" Ruby was sure that that's not the Aggie she knew that is sad and depress. "You've gone all this trouble and danger to reveal your true identity, save our eggs, left behind to save mine, you found yourself alive after the explosion, and your cousin announced for a celebration, and all you have to say is 'yup'?"

"Yup," Aggie replied sadly.

"But... you're Agatha. You're supposed to be all…" Chuck, then, impersonated Aggie. "'Oh, I'm so happy I saved the eggs and I'm still alive! And I know I say happy a lot when I'm actually just kind of happy, but this time I'm really happy about how excited I am about saving my godchildren, and my cousin announced a celebration for me!'" Then he stopped impersonate, and guessed. "And then you fire off your party cannon. Say, where is your cannon?"

When the yellow bird asked this, Aggie just kept silent.

"Did you lose it?!" Bomb gasped. "Is your party cannon lost in the ocean?"

"Don't worry, Ms. Aggie, we'll get it for you." Peckinpah said as he and a few volunteered birds was about to walk to shore, but Aggie stopped them.

"No! I wouldn't say it's lost. I mean, I know where it is. It's just..." She sighed despondently.

"I can clearly see that something's bothering you, and we want to help." Stella said pitifully. "But we can't help you unless you tell me what the problem is."

"Oh, there's no problem. It just turns out that the only way to save the eggs is just leaving one party cannon. Who knew?" Aggie said in sadness.

"YOU GAVE UP YOUR CANNON?!" Red, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, Mighty Eagle and Ruby shouted shockingly in chorus,

"But, but that party cannon is your everything! You absolutely love that cannon!" Red grabbed Aggie's chin to make her look at him. "How could you possibly save our children by giving up something that means so much to you?!"

Aggie removed Red's hand from her chin, and said. "Well, I finally saved the eggs, I gained all your trust back, and everyone here is happy. And that's all that really matters."

Everyone shook their heads, and Ruby spoke out. "I guess we understand… maybe."

"And besides, who needs a party cannon? We still have a party without my party cannon, right?" Aggie turned her sad face upside down, and walked happily to the village, but the birds still felt pity about Aggie for losing the one thing she loves. They saw how she suffered much today, like revealing her secret, almost died, and losing her favorite thing.

Meanwhile, at the ocean, it is revealed that all of the pigs survived, especially Leonard, who was so angry that he wanted to have his revenge once again while floating on a debris. "I will destroy those birds! I swear of that!"

"Cheer up, Leonard," Ross appeared with a blue barrel, revealing to be Aggie's broken party cannon without wheels, but it was still functioning. "We can still go home with this."

"Fine. Just get us home. I don't want to stay here longer." The king said as Ross repeatedly fired the cannon.

* * *

Three weeks later, the birds rebuilt the village that pigs destroyed while Red, Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie were strolling at the beach.

"So, you knew that those eggs were mine all along," Red smirked at Aggie. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't want you to worry," Aggie replied. "Besides, it's my responsibility and you could get killed for sure if the cruise ship explodes."

"I can't believe you decided to go back to your home world," Bomb interrupted. "The other birds accepted you now. You don't have to go!"

"Yeah. We have lot of things to do here together," added Chuck.

"Look, I like you guys and this world, but I have go home. I really miss my home world, and I don't think I'm welcome here because I'm not bird. Just like those pigs. They're not welcome here anymore because they stole our eggs," explained Aggie.

"That's different. The pigs almost ate our children. But you, you have not bad intention when you got here," Red pointed. "Besides, all that hard work of saving those new eggs, it's waste of welcome if you leave."

"I made my decision, Red. I have to go home!" the sparrow snapped, almost exploded in argument.

Bomb then sighed. He didn't want his "cousin" to go, but he couldn't argue with her any longer, "Well, if that's what you want, cous, I respect you."

"Yeah, me too," frowned the red bird.

"But we can still date," Aggie reminded. "I'll come visit you anytime."

"You know, let's head back to the village for a Goodbye snack!." Chuck suggested as he, Red, and Bomb dragged Aggie with them.

"Look guys, I want to go, but I have to pack up my things, search for my missing stuff after that explosion, and…" Aggie tried to excuse herself.

"Well, well, what do you know!" Red exclaimed as he, and Chuck, and Bomb smiled, showing Aggie of what they are looking at.

It is revealed that the birds built a huge treehouse, just besides Red's house. The tree is not as tall as the other bird house, but the house is quite big and circular, having two windows at the front, and five ones at the back, he door is between two front windows, and a wooden elevator with a rope that help it to go up or down. Hal just made a finishing touch: putting a mail box with a name "Aggie" beside the elevator. This is not just an ordinary house. It belongs to Aggie. The birds were waiting for her, standing in front of Aggie's new house. She was at a loss for words.

"What the heck?" Aggie gasped as she walked through the crowd with Red, Chuck, and Bomb followed her from behind, and the crowd of birds made way for their new hero to her new house.

"Ms. Agatha. Welcome home, to the village." Peckinpah greeted.

All the birds started cheering and applauding, declared her a hero, and gained a new-found trust towards her. Aggie could not help but feel touched. After revealing her secret identity to the birds that she was a human from another world or dimension, she thought she was no longer welcome into this world anymore, but seeing how all of the birds built her a new house, and cheered for her. She never expected to have her new house in the middle of the village. It was suppose to be near the beach to get away from her problems in the village, but there's no problem anymore. Aggie looked at her bird friends, and cried with tears of joy as she wiped them away from her eyes.

Just then, as the birds moved aside, many hatchlings, including the red cardinal ones, who were named, Roy (male hatchling), wearing a blue baseball cap, and Rebecca (female hatchling), wearing s a red bow on her head, approached Aggie with their own small party cannons, and together dragging a big brand new party cannon as their gift of gratitude for her. Its barrel is now sparkling silver instead of blue, and its wheels are now replaced by wheels of the pigs' truck that was stolen by Terence and the older hatchlings.. The hatchlings are revealed to be from the eggs that Aggie saved. They all cleared their throat to sing a thankful song to her.

The new hatchlings sang a "Thank you" song for the new hero of the Bird Island.

**Hatchlings:** Mighty Mighty Aggie  
You rescued me.  
Defender of our friends and family

**Hatchlings sans Roy and Rebecca:** Bravery!

**Roy:** Angry.

**Rebecca:** Happy-go-lucky

_They fired their small party cannons in air._

**Hatchlings:** Mighty Mighty Aggie  
You Rescued Me  
Me...  
lalalalaa laalala lalalalaa

lalalalaa laalala lalalalaa

When the song ends, Stella spoke first, "We heard that you're leaving, so we thought of making you a goodbye gift."

"We built you a new house as a thank you and going away present, since your old one was destroyed," Willow explained.

"The hatchlings even built you a new party cannon to replace your lose one," Ruby added. "You know, we never asked you to leave, and you shouldn't."

Aggie started to feel guilty for make her decision of going back to her home world when the birds asked her not to, especially the gifts of gratitude they built just for her, "I really appreciate all these gifts, you guys, but I really have to go. Besides, I'm not a bird. I'm not one of you. I don't really belong here, because who or what I am."

This hurtful words Aggie said about herself made Peckinpah stepped forward from the crowd confidently, "If there's anything we've learned on this unusual event..., it's that looks don't matter. It's what you do what counts," He looked at her, and showed her what she did to the birds of the village, "And look at what you did."

The birds of Bird Island look at Aggie with thankful smiles, much to Aggie's delight. They showed that despite of her being a human from another world, they appreciated all her hard work for them. It's like they already accepted her as one of them.

"Yes, Ms. Agatha, you are definitely one of us, and you are truly belong here," the judge added, "If you change your mind about leaving."

Aggie then thought about it. She looked at the birds one more time before turning back at her new treehouse. She saw how the birds work hard to return the favor saving the new eggs from the pigs. If she leaves, she would really miss her new bird friends, this world, and the adventures she had with them, "You know, when I first came here, I thought that I could stay for a short while, but I see this place has a lot to learn about friendship, acceptance, and even new things, like magic, multiverse, and different dimensions."

"So, you decided to stay?" One of the Blues (Jay) asked.

"I still want to go home. I really miss home. But when you accepted me for who I am and where I came from, I already feel like hom here," the sparrow said emotionally. "I guess staying here for a little while won't hurt."

With this great news, the birds cheered once again as the new hatchlings ran to hug Aggie, before they all went back to what they were doing, everyone left Red, Chuck, Bomb and Aggie alone

Aggie started to ask in surprise, "How did you guys find time to make these?" This is why you set us up a date, right?" She smirked at her boyfriend.

"No. I set up a date, because we're worth it." Red answered as he wrapped his arm around her.

"And Bomb and I came along to distract you," Chuck added.

"You know, you guys are good. You're all good, but I'm going to miss lunch with you," Aggie said as she dragged her brand new party cannon, stepped on the wooden elevator, and ascended up to her new treehouse, "But, so what? Food's gonna last all summer. It's just not... there anymore when I want to buy them."

"Well, you can still walk outside and see me, Red, and Bomb," Chuck hoped.

"Right," deadpanned Aggie as she dragged herself and her party cannon inside the house, "But pluses and minuses. _Adios_!" She closed the door while her friends are watching,

When she turned them down, the three birds were a little hurt that Aggie didn't want to hang out with them a little longer, even after the times they defended her from teasing and being offended.

"Well, this is embarrassing," said Chuck.

"Yep, " Red replied, "Do you want me to convince her?"

"Forget it," Bomb said. "Let's just go home."

Just then, Aggie opened the door, stood at the front balcony to watch her friends walking sadly, and laughed, "Hey guys! I'm just kidding! Get in here!"

Red, Chuck, and Bomb's faces turned to smile as they ran back to Aggie's house. Aggie lowered the elevator as the three birds stood at it, and she pulled them up to her house. Chuck and Bomb rushed inside, but Aggie stayed by Aggie's side.

"Hey, are you okay?" Red asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," answered Aggie, "Red, thanks for standing up for me. I don't know what I would do without you. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here anymore."

"Hey, anything for the girl I fell in love with. Besides, I was on your shoes before I was accepted in this community. I just want you to experience the same thing, and I really don't want to be left out. Plus, I don't want you to feel different from other, just like me," the red bird smiled.

Red and Aggie looked away and blushed for a moment. They turned to face each other again as they leaned closer to each other's face for a romantic kiss, but they were interrupted when Chuck came out of the door.

"Hey!"

The two love birds stopped leaning to each other as they blushed.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but Bomb and I were waiting for you to watch a movie. Aggie has lot of CDs about her adventures with her other friends in another world. Come on! Let's watch it!" Chuck has no regret of interrupting a romantic moment of these two birds as he ran back inside the house.

Red and Aggie just rolled their eyes and shrugged about Chuck's annoyance as they walked inside the house, and Red closed the door behind them.

* * *

** Don't worry. This isn't the last chpter. There are many chapters i just planned. **

**This chapter is similar to Red's story, except that it's Aggie's story. This chapter also showed that Aggie finally revealed her true identity to the birds as an "unusual" human from another world. **

**The scene where Red supported Aggie with a song "True Colors" is based from the movie, Trolls. **

**Additionally, Stella's power is based from Angry Birds Stella: Pink Flash. I chose Pink flash instead of bubbles for Stella, because, in the movie, she never carried a bubble wand. **

**Poor Hal didn't wreck anything in the movie, so I made him wreck something in this story by punching a hole on the stern of one of the pigs' ship. **

**Bubbles has much air inside of him, so he's helpful to his fellow birds to float in the ocean.**

**I remembered how cute the hatchlings accidentally rode the pigs' motorcycles, so I have included that idea in this chapter.**

**I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Pls review**


	9. Summer Beach Party

Summer has just begun.

Few weeks after the village was rebuilt from the destruction of the pigs, the birds rebuilt Aggie's house, and placed it in the village, and her secret was out, Aggie has nothing to hide from the birds anymore, and they accepted her for who she is and where she came from. But, just to fit right in, she still stayed in her bird form, but she has the freedom to use her super powers and magical abilities everywhere in the island. Aggie has lot of talents, even with powers, like flight, telekinesis, transformation certain objects, etc., but she also has the ability to do something great without powers or magic, like playing bullseye, performing gymnastics, dancing, and singing. Music is one of her favorite things, and she loves to sing. She even sang a new song that she saved from her world.

_Clock is ticking _  
_Time is running out, every second counts _  
_Overthinking _  
_I can't turn it off, so I'll tune it out _

_All we know is la, la, la, la, la _  
_So might as well just la, la, la, la, la _  
_We just want to la, la, la, la, la _  
_All day long _

_Everybody loves this, everybody does this _  
_I'm just gonna do it too _  
_We don't need a new song, we already got one _  
_I'm just gonna give you what everybody wants _  
_What everybody wants _  
_What everybody wants _  
_What everybody wants _

_Guess I want it too _

During the song, she was under a spotlight, playing an electronic piano, When the song ended, the spotlight turned off, the lights of her new house turned on, and her friends, Red, Chuck, Bomb, and Ruby, were listening to her, and clapped their wings for that new song.

"That was amazing, Aggie!" Red cheered, "That song was beautiful."

"Thanks," Aggie blushed, "I got this back from my home world."

"What other songs you have?" Bomb asked.

"Many. I can't label them all, but I haven't practice them yet with my musical instruments," replied Aggie.

"Thanks for letting us stay here, Aggie, but we really must be going. I have to pick up Roy and Rebecca from the nursery," Ruby said.

"And I have to get some snacks at the restaurant. No sugar this time," added Bomb.

"I have to run around the island to broke my speeding time record," Chuck gestured with his finger.

"And I have to clean my house since it was rebuilt again," Red explained.

"That's cool. I'll see you later the," Aggie escorted her friends out of her house.

Out of the house, the birds were walking on the front balcony since Aggie's house was brand new and different than the others. The house doesn't have stairs at all, so they used an elevator made from plank and ropes.

"You know, you had such good songs and a beautiful voice, Aggie. You should sing more," commented Ruby.

"Thanks for that, Rubs, but that's not really necessary," the sparrow chuckled embarrassingly.

"No, really, Aggie, you have incredibly beautiful voice," Red complimented lovingly.

"You only say to make her love you more," his ex-fiancée deadpanned.

"That's my job as her boyfriend," the red cardinal crossed his arms, "But really, what I say it's true."

"Come on, guys. It's not important, now you guys should all go to do your stuff, while I have to practice singing with my piano or guitar or drums," Aggie said as her friends went to the wooden elevator, and helped them get down. When the elevator reached the ground, the four birds watched Aggie walking back to her house, and shut the door behind her. Aggie couldn't stand of keeping a secret from her. she never said this to her best friends, but she couldn't moved on from when she revealed her secret to the birds. Sure she's glad that her secret is out to the birds around her during her visit, but it's too embarrassing and horrible when she heard a gasping reaction from the birds, except from Red and Bomb.

Outside, the four birds walked away from Aggie's house.

"Is it me or Aggie's been acting weird if we discuss about her singing talent?" Chuck observed.

"I don't know. I think she took those compliments great," Bomb responded.

"I think she's stress about what happened when she revealed her secret identity. She has a talent though to keep herself distracted from it, but I don't get it. She did share her secret identity, but she still stress about it?," Red thought, "She's kinda awesome and the bravest person I know."

"Maybe, she's... afraid?" Ruby guessed.

"Hello! She just revealed herself and sang in front of everyone when we're in the cage, remember?" Chuck recalled.

"Yeah, but that's when I encourage her to help us, and we sang together. I meant that she should share her talent of singing alone," Red explained.

"Probably she has stage fright, especially if she's afraid to sing alone in front of everybody," the female red cardinal added, "And don't forget, she couldn't move on from... whatever happened when she revealed her true identity."

"But it's been weeks," Bomb reminded, "What is she afraid of now?

"You know what we gotta do, we gotta turn the frown upside-down, but how?" Chuck inquired.

"Hey, what's that?" Bomb pointed a poster pinning on a tree.

The four birds rushed to the poster, and Red took the poster to read it, "A Summer Beach Party Bash? This week? That's too soon."

"Well, the judge announced news very late though," Bomb nodded.

Ruby looked at the poster, then she has an idea, "IDEA! She should sing a song at the Beach Party Bash! It'll be a perfect social boost for her!"

"What makes you say that?" Red asked.

"Did you read the poster?" Ruby placed her finger on the words of the poster, "The party will have some fun activities for everyone to have fun with: games, free food, and even music. Oh, it also said the birds should bring their newly-laid eggs with them. Aggie suggested that rule."

"Great idea! Oh, she loves parties. She has an amazing voice after all."

"What about her fright, nervousness, and stress" questioned Red.

"Oh please," Chuck huffed, "It's a high time she got over it, and this can take away all her stress. So, should we going to tell her?"

"I can't. I still have to pick up Roy and Rebecca at the nursery today, and I'm late," Ruby checked her watch, and left the group.

"I still have to break my speeding record," Chuck excused himself before running off.

"I'll go with you, Red," Bomb volunteered.

"I thought you're going to get some snacks," Red reminded.

"No, no, Red, I was just kidding," the black bird chuckled, "I thought you're going to clean your house."

"I will. I'll tell Aggie about this poster later," the red bird said.

"So, can I come with you?"

"Sure. Just don't make a mess while you're cleaning."

* * *

Later, Aggie was still locked in her house, practicing her songs so she could move from the event of her identity revealing.

_I can almost see it_  
_That dream I'm dreaming but_  
_There's a voice inside my head saying_  
_You'll never reach it,_

Just then, her song interrupted when someone knocked on her door.

Aggie groaned as she put her keytar down, and marched towards the door, "Ugh! Who that could be?!" When she opened the door, she saw her "cousin" and boyfriend in front of her, "Bomb? Red? What are you guys doing here?"

Aggie, we just wondered if you have received this," Red showed the Summer Beach Party Bash poster.

Aggie took the poster, and read it, "The Summer Beach Party Bash? What about it?"

"We saw you down in the docks lately since... well, the pigs invaded our island to steal our eggs again, and... your big reveal, so we think you should sing a song at the party this week," Bomb explained.

What?! Me? Singing?! In front of all the birds?!" Aggie began to panic, "Oh, I'm not sure I can."

"Come on, Ags. Haven't I taught you about courage already?" Red smirked, "It'll be fun. You like fun, right? And you have a lovely voice, too. You can't hide that special talent forever, you know, and it'll get your mind off of... well, you know."

Aggie was reluctant in the beginning, but then decided it would be something to take her mind off of everything and accepted. Besides, she was much more afraid of her haunting past than performing onstage. "Well..., okay."

"AAAAAWESOME! You are going to bring the house down, cous!" Bomb yelled in excitement.

"Yay!" Aggie replied in worry, worrying about herself.

* * *

During the week, the birds were preparing for the best Summer Beach Party Bash ever. Judge Peckinpah was sure the party was going to be less boring because of the unique birds he had met and trusted. The party will be held in the beach. It's a perfect place to have a party in Summer Time.

Red was in charge of the plans as he assigned every bird on his list.

Aggie had time to leave her house to decorate the party area on the beach as she brought her brand new party cannon, and fired balloons and confetti all over the place.

Chuck and Bomb sat up tables and chair with utensils and glasses.

Stella and Poppy built a stage for intermission numbers and entertainments for the party. Willow, Gale, Bubbles and Hal rented speakers and musical devices for loud fun music.

Early Bird was cooking worms as one of the free food for the party, while Matilda, Ruby, and Terence were making other dishes with fruits, vegetables, seafood, and desserts.

Greg and Olive Blue were in charge of making tickets while their sons volunteered to sell them to the whole town. They never forgot to sell one ticket to Mighty Eagle, but it was a long way to his cave, and they don't think mail delivering won't work, so they came to Aggie for help. Aggie used her magic to teleport the Blues to Mighty Eagle's cave in 2 minutes to sell the ticket to him before automatically teleporting them back to the village.

Edward and Eva placed bamboo sticks around to hold up the decorations that Aggie put, and the lights, just in case if the party lasted until nighttime.

After helping the area, Aggie returned to her house, and continued practicing her songs. She doesn't know what song she would sing, but she has to pick some. she took out a song book from her drawer, and flipped some pages to find a perfect song for her to sang.

* * *

The day came. the birds woke up quite early to beat the sun from coming out of the wide opens. The heat of the sun is hotter in near afternoon than in morning. When the sun came out in an early morning, like 6am, the air is still cool, like the night breeze. The birds excitingly ran out from their houses with beach stuff, like surf boards, small plastic buckets, shovels, umbrellas, towels, baskets, sunscreen, sunglasses, summer hats, beach balls, swim rings, and goggles. The party is all about having fun in the beach for Summer. Let's not forget their newly-laid eggs. After Aggie's lessons about prparations, the birds decided to bring their eggs with them and closer to them for safe keeping.

Before they can have fun, they all went to the party area where they can start the program. Most families and group of best friends sat together in one table each, while some birds sat apart.

Judge Peckinpah walked up the stage with a microphone on his wing, "Good Morning, everyone! Welcome to our first Summer Beach Party Bash!" When he announced this, the birds cheered in excitement, "After these 'crazy' events that involve the pigs, the eggs been stolen, we got them back, the pigs came back to steal the new ones, and we got them back, I think we decided to freshen up our days from the past, but that doesn't mean we have to be ready. Make sure to keep your new eggs closer so they won't get lost or taken, and the slingshot is ready, just behind the stage. Now, let the party begin!"

The party began. Games are open for all ages. This morning is the first part of the games. There are Beach Volleyball, Limbo, Surfing, Sandcastle competition, Swim racing, and Boat Racing. The games even provided trophies for 1st place, 2nd place, and 3rd place. Red, Chuck, Stella, and Ruby were in charge of the games and their prices. There are other games that aren't part of competitions, like Frisbee, Wakesurf, Soccer, making sand sculptures, and even using the slingshot to throw rocks and shells, invented by the Blues. The adult birds placed their towels on the sand, putting an umbrella above their heads, and lay down on their towels. They put on sunscreen on their feathery bodies, put sunglass on their eyes, and relaxed under the sun. The parents stayed closer with their eggs to keep them safe, while their hatchlings were having fun doing their stuff. The love birds are applying sunscreen at each other's back. Some birds eagerly rushed to the buffet table to get some free food. Some hatchlings skipped their plan of playing in the water and sand, so they approached their heroes, Red, Chuck, and Bomb, and commented at them adorably.

"Look! It's him! It's Mr. Red!"

"And the fast-runner, Mr. Chuck!"

"And the explosive one, Mr. Bomb!"

"Wow, these kids sure looked up to you, don't they?" Bomb told Red.

Red replied, "You, too. They're big fans of yours too."

"We love you, Bomb! You're awesome when you explode," a hatchling said.

"You're my hero, Mr. Red," Another hatchling yelled, one of the hatchlings that Red saved/

"Someday, I wanna be just like you, Mr. Chuck!" the third hatchling squealed.

"You have good taste, kid. Though, you might wanna run faster first," Chuck rustled the third hatchling's head feathers.

Aggie was also there in the party, but she didn't have herself some fun like the rest of the birds. She just sat on a log where she and Red had their first kiss, and watched the birds enjoying themselves. She even saw Roy and Rebecca eating worm ice cream. She's happy to see Red and Ruby's hatchling alive, well, and happy, but she's afraid that if they grew older and learned more, they'll be upset if they learned that they're born wedlock. At the same log, she silently practiced her song with her keytar, but she was interrupted when a Roy, Rebecca, and a bunch of hatchlings, who she saved from the pigs when they were just eggs, approached her, and climbed up on her legs to sit with her.

"You're our hero, Ms. Aggie," one of the hatchlings said as they all hugged her.

Aggie was a little stunned by the little birds' hug, but she blushed and hugged them back. She really needed some company while she practice.

Meanwhile, Willow and Poppy kept the dining birds entertain with songs and jokes.

"Why does the chicken cross the road? The chicken wants to go to the other side of the road!" Poppy laughed at the joke, but Matilda found it insulting since she's a chicken.

Hal and Bubbles refilled the buffet containers and juice dispensers when they all got empty. They even tried to make more ice to make the drinks more colder to beat the heat. Bomb and Terence also served cold drinks to the birds outside of the party area.

* * *

Lunch time had came, and all the birds went to the party area to eat lunch. Almost everyone who had at work can took breaks, like Red, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, Terence, Stella, Hal, Bubbles, Poppy, and Willow. Just then, a giant figure soaring through the sky, and landed on the beach.

"Hey, did I miss anything around here?!"

It's Mighty Eagle! the birds were surprised that the eagle came to the party. Red, Chuck, and Bomb got off from their table, and approached him.

"Might Eagle, you finally came!" Chuck exclaimed, "We thought you wouldn't make it."

"Well, I can't deny the invitation that the three little blues gave to me the other day," Might Eagle explained.

"Wait, you mean, our sons?" Olive Blue inquired, "How did our sons reach you up in your cave?"

"I think they just magically appeared out of nowhere in my cave, and disappeared after they gave me the ticket," the eagle replied.

"Aggie!" Red, Chuck, Bomb, Greg and Olive Blue guessed.

"So, what did I miss?"

"You missed half of the party," replied Bomb, "You missed the first part of the games, but the second part will be started after lunch, if you wanna join in."

Mighty Eagle chuckled excitingly, "Are you kidding me?! I love games! Hey, where is that magical girl anyway?" he asked, glancing around.

"Aggie's practicing her song," Bomb explained with a chuckle. "Despite of your size, you're able to join the game. No offense."

"Whoa, whoa. Back up. Agatha's practicing what now?"

"She's singing a song tonight," answered Ruby, pushing the baby stroller with Roy and Rebecca in it while joining the group.

Mighty Eagle looked at her in disbelief. "Aggie. Singing? Onstage? Alone? I never saw her singing before? Or have I? Or I just forgot?"

"She did sing...with me... weeks ago when the pigs trapped us in a cage, stole our new eggs, she revealed her secret identity to us as a magical human from another world, which is not our issue anymore," Red said, "We thought it would be a good confidence boost for her since... you know what I was talking about her."

"All right, then. Now, let's start this fun!"

"Hey, since you're here, you're the guest of honor. Peckinpah announced it on the poster. so, are you up for entertainment before you can have food, and fun and games?" Ruby asked.

"Would I?!" Mighty Eagle laughed, "I have wonderful ideas for entertainment. I have many jokes in my head!"

"Sure you have," Red whispered sarcastically.

* * *

The whole afternoon, everybody went back to their fun activities like what they have this morning, except the games can be played by new additional players since the first part was over and played by previous players. Mighty Eagle is still entertaining the audience who listen to his jokes and stories about his time, and after that, Willow kept the guests company.

It'll be sundown soon as everyone packed up their beach stuff, and headed back to the party area for last part of the party. The winners received their rewards from both parts of the games.

"Have either of you seen Aggie? It's almost time for her to go on."

"She wasn't in her house?" Ruby asked.

"I already looked there."

"She's probably at the forest. You know how she feels more comfortable in a quiet place with plants and small critters."

"I'll go get her," Red volunteered.

Indeed, Aggie was in the forest, warming up her voice. She was so nervous, she felt like it was going to crack, "Oh, what am I doing?" she muttered to herself. "I can't sing. Not alone. Not with everybody watching me."

"Why not? We all know you're great."

She turned to see her boyfriend. She embraced her with a smile, "Hi, Red."

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because you haven't been very happy lately. That's why we want you to join us in the party"

Aggie glanced down at her feet, and sobbed, "Well, um…"

Red put his wing around her. "Hey, it's okay. It's been weeks. You've got to hang loose. This is a party after all! Also, it's time for your song."

"Oh, I don't really feel like singing…"

"Don't tell me you've got stage fright! You're the bravest bird or human I've ever known. Come on, don't you remember how you helped us all rescuing our eggs?!"

"Singing's different from rescuing the eggs."

"You were able to sing 'True Colors' with me."

"It's because we sang together. I don't think I can sing alone."

"You're a great singer! You were able to sing 'What everybody Wants' alone."

"That was when it was just you, Chuck, Bomb and Ruby. But now there are hundreds of birds there, watching me... alone... with my keytar... on the stage!"

"Don't worry. I'll be right there to support you. We all will... Of course, I could always drag you."

Aggie gulped. "Okay. Let's do this."

"Yeah, come on," Red dragged her back to the party.

* * *

Meanwhile, Poppy was unknowingly making a fool of herself. She bang up her drum set and laughed maniacally.

It was then that Judge Peckinpah pulled the microphone away, "Thank you, Ms. Poppy!" the judge tapped the mic, getting every bird's attention. "Good evening, ladies and gentle birds," he addressed, "I hope you are all enjoying yourselves for the whole day. You all really having a good time?!"

A cheer erupted the birds of all ages.

"Good, because there's more to come," Peckinpah continued. "We have an exciting program planned for you tonight, including an air show from our special guest, Mighty Eagle!"

The crowd clapped their wings and Mighty Eagle waved his wings, and bowed slightly.

"But first, we're going to hear a song from a very good friend and hero of ours. Ladies and gentle birds, the human hero/visitor herself: Ms. Aggie!"

The white sparrow was walking nervously up to the mic on the stage with her keytar. She wore a sparkling white dress that sparkled by the spotlights, her hair was neatly combed, and a white Gumamela flower behind her ear. Aggie looked out towards the audience and felt her knees shaking. Then, she noticed her boyfriend, "cousin", and friends in the front row, giving her assuring smiles and thumbs up. She glanced down at her keytar, and started to press the keys with her fingers as she cleared her throat.

_Everybody needs inspiration_  
_Everybody needs a song_  
_A beautiful melody_  
_When the night's so long_

_'Cause there is no guarantee_  
_That this life is easy_

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_  
_When there's no light to break up the dark_  
_That's when I, I_  
_I look at you_

_When the waves_  
_Are flooding the shore and I can't_  
_Find my way home anymore_  
_That's when I, I_  
_I look at you_

In the middle of her song, the birds clapped their wings and cheered. Aggie blushed. Red, Chuck, Bomb and Ruby gestured to keep going and with more feelings. She took a breath and did so.

_When I look at you, I see forgiveness_  
_I see the truth_  
_You love me for who I am_  
_Like the stars hold the moon_  
_Right there where they belong_  
_And I know I'm not alone_

Her confidence returned when everyone listened to her song that expressed her feelings all this time as she played her keytar a little harder, and sang louder.

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_  
_When there's no light to break up the dark_  
_That's when I, I_  
_I look at you_

_When the waves_  
_Are flooding the shore and I can't_  
_Find my way home anymore_  
_That's when I, I_  
_I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me_  
_Just like Kaleidoscope colors that_  
_Cover me, all I need_  
_Every breath that I breathe_  
_Don't you know you're beautiful?_

Aggie strummed her keytar like a guitar, and sang almost like a Rockstar. While playing, she accidentally unleashed her sharp feathers in the crowd, which she was unaware about, and the birds docked for their lives to avoid the sharp feathers.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_When the waves_  
_Are flooding the shore and I can't_  
_Find my way home anymore_  
_That's when I, I_  
_I look at you_  
_I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream_  
_To me_

After the song, the place was all silent as Aggie noticed the birds just stared at her while still dodging and hiding from the sharp feathers she accidentally launched. She then asked through the microphone, "So, uh... you guys okay?"

In response, the birds stood up and cheered like crazy. They all love the song, especially when it really expressed her feelings right now. Aggie's smile grew as saw her friends cheered for her, and Red winked at her, gesturing that she made a great job.

Then, Judge Peckinpah ran up the stage, holding another mic, and has Aggie's sharp feathers all over him.

"Look at that!" He screamed, "Was this singer amazing or what?!"

"Um, You Honor, you have something on your...," Aggie pulled the feathers from the judge's face.

* * *

When the famous went down the stage, Red, chuck, Bomb, Matilda and Ruby approached her.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Chuck shouted.

"I knew you brought the house down, cous!" Bomb punched his "cousin's" shoulder.

"How did you pull that off?!" Matilda inquired.

"I knew you could do it!" Red hugged his girlfriend.

"Thanks, you guys. I'm starting to feel proud of myself," Aggie said.

"Good for you," Ruby nodded.

"I wondered what kind of program the judge is going to give us?"

"Okay, everyone, for the exciting program we planned, let's have a little dance showdown to last night, and an air show from Mighty eagle himself," the judge announced.

"Let's make this the best summer night ever!" Mighty Eagle screeched as he started flying in the night sky with his moves that he still has back in his days.

When Willow and Poppy started to play a song, the birds left the party area to have space to dance, and started dancing. some birds dance in pair, some are in group, and some just dance alone, even hatchling dance on their own way.

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_  
_Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone_  
_So while you're here in my arms_  
_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_  
_We're gonna die young_  
_We're gonna die young_  
_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_Young hearts, out our minds_  
_Runnin' till we outta time_  
_Wild childs, lookin' good_  
_Livin' hard just like we should_  
_Don't care whose watching when we tearing it up (you know)_  
_That magic that we got nobody can touch (for sure)_

_Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)_  
_Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side_  
_Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)_  
_We'll keep dancing till we die_

While dancing as a pair, Red and Aggie can talk to each other.

"So, are you having fun?" asked Red.

"I sure do. You know, you guys are right. I shouldn't be thinking about my problems anymore now that I don't have problems anymore," Aggie replied.

"So, are you still planning to go back home?"

"Of course I still planning, but I still have to stay here, because... I'll probably miss you. All of you."

Red smirked in response, "Aww, I'll miss you too if you'll leave, Ags, but I was thinking. I still remember the team that you created when you told me that secret. Was it the Imaginary team?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Aggie questioned.

"Well, if we want us to be together, maybe I should join in?"

"Really? You want to be with me? Even if you'll leave your home, and travel many worlds with me and my team?"

"I can go back home whenever I want as long as we have your dimensional remote control, if it's okay with you."

"Oh, yes! That's would be okay Red, but I still have to tell my other friends for that, and you need a group, too."

"We should recruit chuck and Bomb."

"That would be great too, but we need more birds for your group."

"You're the leader of the team. You should decide."

"I can, but we can't recruit now! This is a Summer Vacation. We shouldn't talk about work, we should have fun."

"That's my girl!"

The two lovebirds kissed while the other birds got distracted by the music and dancing, but Mighty Eagle noticed the two birds kissing as he secretly smirked at the scene.

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_  
_Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone_  
_So while you're here in my arms_  
_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_  
_We're gonna die young_  
_We're gonna die young_  
_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

After the song "Die Young", Judge Peckinpah walked back up the stage to announce one final program, "Alright, everyone, to end this fun night, Ms. Aggie, would you please come up the stage to sing one last song to finish the party?"

Without replying, Aggie kissed red on the cheek before going back to the stage to sing one last song.

Aggie wore the strap of her keytar, grabbed the mic, and announced, "Okay, birds of Bird Island, let's end this awesome night with a song that can make this an unforgettable fun night of our lives," she played the keys of her keytar to start the song.

_Take the world,_  
_Shakin' stirrin',_  
_That's what I got goin' on,_  
_I throw my cares up in the air,_  
_And I don't think they're comin' down,_  
_Yeah, I love how it feels right now!_

_This is the life! hold on tight!_  
_And this is the dream_  
_It's all I need!_  
_You never know where you'll find it_  
_And I'm gonna take my time, yeah_  
_I'm still getting it right_  
_This is the life_

_Takin' in a whole new scene_  
_And I'm swimmin with a new crowd (Crowd)_  
_Breakin' down the old four walls_  
_And I'm building them up from the ground_  
_Yeah I love how it feels right now_

_This is the life! (Life!)_  
_Hold on tight! (Hold on, hold on!)_  
_And this is the dream! (Dream!)_  
_It's all I need! (Hold on!)_  
_You never know where you'll find it_

_And I'm gonna take my time yeah_  
_I'm still getting it right_  
_This is the life_

_I'm gonna follow my own lead, yeah!_  
_Kick back and feel the breeze!_  
_Nothing but the blue sky!_  
_As far as I can see!_

_This is the life_  
_Hold on tight!_  
_And this is the dream!_  
_It's all I need!_  
_You never know where you'll find it_  
_And I'm gonna take my time, yeah_  
_I'm still getting it right_

_This is the life! (Life!)_  
_Hold on tight! (Hold on, hold on!)_  
_And this is the dream! (Dream!)_  
_It's all I need! (Hold on!)_  
_You never know where you'll find it_  
_And I'm gonna take my time yeah_  
_I'm still getting it right_  
_This is the life!_

At the last line of the song, with Aggie's powers attached to her keytar, fireworks were launched in the air, and burst with colorful lights while Mighty Eagle still flew across the sky.

* * *

**This chapter is more on musicals. When I discovered Angry Birds Movie 2 took place in Summer, I decided this chapter should be Summer Time. Also, it's almost Summer. The Imaginary team is mentioned in this chapter.**

**Songs: What Everybody Wants by Luna Loud from "The Loud House"**  
**The Climb (short) by Miley Cyrus**  
**When I look at you by Miley Cyrus**  
**Die Young by Ke$ha**  
**This is the Life by Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana**


	10. Apple harvesting season

It was apple harvesting season, and Peckinpah assigned Stella and her flock to do it. Although Dahlia is too busy for her experiment, Willow was busy for her paintings and taking care of animals, and Gale… busy for something she likes, it's up to Stella and Poppy to do the harvesting. But there's only one problem…

"Oh boy! I got my work cut out for me. That there is the biggest bumper crop of apples I ever laid eyes on," Stella jumped in the air with joy as she looked at the place with tones of apple trees.

"Too big for you to handle on your own," Poppy said in a lonely tone as she realized her left wing was broken because of a little accident she made when she did a tornado dive, and crashed her body to the ground, breaking her wing in the process. This also means that she can't do the apple harvest this year.

"Come on, Poppy! You need to rest up and get yourself better. I haven't met an apple orchard yet that I can't handle," Stella accidentally poked Poppy's broken wing as she winced the pain and glared at Stella. "Oops, sorry. I'll take a bite out of this job by day's end."

"Biting off more than you can chew is just what I'm afraid of," Poppy doubted that.

"Are you saying my beak is making promises my legs can't keep?" Stella asked.

"Yes," Poppy replied.

"Why of all the... This is your best friend, Stella, remember? The loyalest of friends and the most dependable of birds?" Stella yelled and leaned on Poppy's face.

Poppy feel concerned for her friend, "But still only one bird, and one bird plus hundreds of apple trees just doesn't add up to..."

Stella backed up, and defended herself, "Don't you use your fancy mathematics to muddy the issue! I said I could handle this harvest and I'm gonna prove it to you. I'm gonna get every last apple out of those trees this apple harvest season all by myself," she said as she looked at tons of apple trees, and gulped. She was not sure if she can do it.

* * *

The next morning, Aggie placed an apple cake on a table as Red, Chuck, Bomb, and Ruby appeared. Ruby also pushed a baby stroller with Roy and Rebecca in it.

"Hey, girlfriend! Whatcha doin'?" Red greeted.

"Hi, guys. I was just putting an apple cake for Stella," Aggie explained. "I heard that Judge Peckinpah that she and her friends are assigned to pick apples this year, so I decided to spend all of my apples I have left to bake this cake."

"Why, Aggie, that was very kind of you," Ruby exclaimed.

"Can I have piece of cake, too?" Chuck was about to touch the cake, but Aggie slapped his wing.

"Oh no, Chuck, this is for Stella. You shouldn't have it."

Chuck turned his face to sadness.

"But, don't worry, I'm going to get more apples from Stella, and I'm going to make apple juice," Ruby said, then looked at Red and Aggie, "You two will babysit Roy and Rebecca while I get some more apples later."

"But we're gonna be so busy for making a hatchday cake for tomorrow," Red tried to explain.

"I don't care. I have no choice," Ruby crossed her wibgs. "You two are the only birds I trust the most."

"Why us?" Aggie asked.

Ruby pointed at Red. "Because you're my ex-fiancé and the father of my kids…" Then, she pointed at Aggie. "And you're my best friend, and the godmother, the hero, and the third parent of my kids. And if it wasn't for me, you two shouldn't be together right now. Plus, you both promise you'll babysit them."

Red and Aggie looked at each other, thinking that Ruby has a point since she was the reason for the two being together, and they did make a promise of watching over Roy and Rebecca. They rolled their eyes, and groaned. "Fine."

Suddenly, Stella arrived with a sleepy face, carrying two buckets of piling apples, "Hey guys, did you call me?"

"Yeah, I like to give you this," Aggie handed the cake over to Stella, "Thank you, Stella and your friends, for doing the apple harvest this year, and always being there for everyone."

"Yeah. I like helping the birdfolks and stuff," Stella yawned as she dumped her head on the cake and snored. Then, she snapped out of it, and shook her head, "Oh, uh, yeah. Uh, Thanks," she walked away with the cake.

While the pink bird was gone, Aggie sensed something about Stella. "Was it just me, or did Stella seem a little—"

"Tired?" Chuck guessed.

"Dizzy?" Bomb said.

"Messy?" Ruby said as everyone looked at her. "Well, did you see her head feathers? It's a good thing I took beauty school.

Aggie was still concerned as she tried to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

At the apple fields, Stella is busy shaking the trees to make the apples drop from the branches to the buckets. Although she was sleepy, she still did her work, but she didn't know what she was doing when she was so sleepy.

Aggie watched the scene where Stella shook a tree, but she was too weak enough to shake the tree hard, "What on island is that bird doing?" She asked herself as she called Stella, who was suddenly fallen asleep, "Hey Stella!" But the sleepy pink bird didn't hear her, "Stella?!" Still didn't hear, "Stella!"

As Stella still couldn't hear and still sleeping, Aggie ran in front of Stella, and yelled. "STELLA!"

Stella suddenly woke up, and saw Aggie standing in front of her, "Oh, hi Aggie."

"What are you doing?" Aggie asked.

"Harvesting apples. What do you think I'm doing?" Stella said as she tried to get back to work.

"But why are you doing it all alone?"

"Because Poppy hurt herself."

"What about Willow, Dahlia, and Gale? Can't they help?"

"Dahlia was too busy in her lab, Willow was busy for her paintings and animals, and Gale was too busy for her own work. So, uh, I'm on my own. Which means, I should really get back to work," Stella explained as Aggie blocked her way. "Ahem... hint hint? Get back to work?"

"Fine," Aggie said as she stepped aside.

"Could you step aside, Aggie?" Stella felt so dizzy that she didn't notice that Aggie was already stepped aside.

"I just did," Aggie looked at Stella in concern, "Stella, you don't look so good."

As she felt sleepy, her eye-sight got hallucinated as she saw three Aggies, "Eh, don't any of you three worry, I'm just fine and dandy."

"Do you... want help?"

"Help? No way, no how."

"But there's no way you can do it all on your own."

"Is that a challenge?" Stella glared at Aggie."

"Uhm… no." Aggie said nervously.

"Well, I'm gonna prove to you that I can do it! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got apples to harvest," Stella scoffed as she got back to work, making Aggie a little worried.

* * *

Next day after that, Ruby was standing under an banana tree, waiting for Stella, but then, there she is, "There you are."

"I'm very sorry, Ruby. I was busy apple harvesting and I guess, I closed my eyes for a second and, when I woke up, I was late," Stella panted, "Now, do you need my help?"

"Yep, see this contraption?" Ruby showed Stella the contraption that looks like a teeter-totter, "I'm gonna stand on one end…," and then showed a high diving board, "…then you're gonna jump down from that platform, launching me into the air, and I'll grab some bananas from that high banana tree."

"Isn't that might be dangerous?" Stella asked in concerned.

"Pfft, Heh, not for a mother like me," Ruby scoffed as she stood on the lower part of the teeter-totter.

"Alright," Stella shrugged as she climbed on the diving board, and when she looked down at the teeter-totter with Ruby on it, her eye-sight is still hallucinated as she saw three objects., "Oh my."

"Ready?" For Ruby, she was ready to get those bananas for her two kids. "One... two... THREE!"

Stella jumped, but missed her end of the catapult, and she crashed to the ground.

"Are you okay?" asked Ruby.

"I'm fine. I'll try it again," Stella said, but when she tried again, she missed her target and crashed to the ground three times.

"Seriously, Stella! If you can't do it, then it's okay," Ruby said in concern.

"Wait, I-I have an idea. Watch this," Instead of jumping, Stella just pushed the other end down, "Ta da!" This wasn't amused Ruby as she glared at the pink bird, "Oh... Maybe not. Okay, one more try. I'm sure to get it this time," When Stella let go of the other end, Ruby fell down, and laid down on her platform.

When Stella stood on the diving board, she cleared her vision, and saw her target. "Well, here I go," She jumped off and landed on the other end, but Ruby is unprepared as she is sent flying to the air.

"SSSSTTTEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ruby screamed.

"You're welcome!" Stella smiled with her sleepy eyes.

* * *

At the bakery, Red and Aggie were busy making a hatchday cake, while watching over Roy and Rebecca.

Red used his own wings to squeeze the icing tube on the cake, while Aggie used her magic to make another cake by using telekinesis to control every equipment and ingredient to make a perfect cake.

Suddenly, they heard a crash from the ceiling, revealing to be Ruby.

"Mommy!" Roy and Rebecca giggled.

"Hi, kids," Ruby greeted back exhaustingly.

"Can we help you?" Red asked.

"I think somebody else needs your help," The female red bird said.

"Stella?" Aggie guessed.

"Yep," Ruby replied.

* * *

At the apple fields, Stella is still working on. When she shook the apple tree and more apples fell to the ground, she bent down and picked an apple, but her head bumped under a branch, making her almost lose her hearing.

"Stella, can we talk?" Aggie appeared behind her, but she still can't hear her or heard different words coming from Aggie's beak.

"Can bees squawk?! I don't think so!" Stella yelled.

"No. Can we talk?" The white sparrow repeated.

"Twenty stalks?! Bean or celery?!" The pink bird asked.

"No! I need to talk to you!"

"You need to walk to the zoo?! What's a zoo?!"

"I need to talk to you!"

"Oh! Well, why didn't you say so?! What you wanna talk about?!"

"Ruby dropped in to see me and Red today."

"That's quite neighborly of her."

"Yes, except that she crashed onto the bakery's roof after you launched her into the air."

"Oh, yeah," Stella realized about it as she felts exhausted and tired, "I wasn't feeling quite myself this morning."

"Because you're working too hard and you need help," Aggie said.

"What?" Stella still has the difficulty of hearing, "Kelp? I don't need kelp. I don't even like seaweed."

"HELP! You need HELP!" Aggie shouted.

"No thanks, Aggie. I'm gonna prove to you, and everyone that I can do this on my own," As she walked away without seeing where she was going, Stella bumped on another tree branch, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta go help Chuck and Bomb!" She said as Aggie face-palmed.

* * *

As Stella arrived, Chuck and Bomb were ready to bake muffins.

"Okay, Stella, we'll do the baking, and you're gonna put the ingredient of what Bomb have to say," Chuck said as Stella nodded while shaking her head.

"Can you get me some chocolate chips?" Bomb started.

"Chips... got it." Stella is still having a difficult chance of hearing as she got a bag of chips, and poured them in the bowl. "Potato chips, a little salty and dry, okie-dokie. What next?"

"Baking soda," The black bird replied.

"Soda. Perfect. That'll get the tater chips nice and wet," She poured the soda in the bowl. "Now what?"

"A cup of flour"

A cup of sour? Well, lemons are sure sour. One cup of sour, coming up," She poured a cup of lemon juice in the bowl, "Anything else?"

"One last thing. Wheat germ."

"Wheat ferns? Oh you mean, ferns!" Stella went outside, and pulled some ferns, and put them in a bowl.

"Now that's gonna be delicious," Chuck said excitingly.

"If you say so," Stella was unsure but agreed as she look at the bowl with wrong ingredients.

* * *

After baking the muffins, Chuck, Bomb, and Stella started to sell the muffins to the birds for free, but sudden things happened. Thirty minutes later, Red, who was pushing Roy and Rebecca in a baby stroller, and Aggie arrived in the hospital.

"We came as soon as we heard," Aggie panted from rushing to the hospital.

"Oh thank you, Ms. Agatha and Mr. Red. We need all the help we can get," Said the doctor as he showed the two birds the birds, including Chuck and Bomb, who were victimized by the muffins, and were all moaning and puking.

"Oh no! What happened?" Red asked as he picked a bitten muffin from the trash can.

"It was a mishap with some of the baked goods," The doctor replied.

"No, not baked goods, baked bads," Chuck corrected as he puked in a bucket.

Aggie presumed, "Stella!"

* * *

At the apple field, Stella is still harvesting, even though she's quite tired. When she pushed a cart of apple in a large bucket, she started to sleep, until Aggie appeared.

"Stella!"

Stella snapped out of it, and yawned, "Oh, it's you Aggie. I know what you're gonna say, but the answer is still no," She got up from sleeping, and walked towards a tree.

"Not to upset your applecart, but you need help," said Aggie.

"Blah-blah. I need no help. I'll prove that this bird can handle these apples. Come on apples fall off." She shook a tree, but there are no apples falling.

"Stella, I think you're shaking a dead tree," Aggie told Stella when she saw a tree with no leaves or apples, "Actually, Stella, I had something else to talk to you about. I just came back from the hospital—"

"You know, I'm a little busy to get lectured right now, Aggie," Stella shouted.

"But if you'd just let me help—"

"No, no, NO! How many times do I gotta say it? I don't need no help from nobody!"

When Stella disappeared from her sight, Aggie scoffed angrily, "Ugh. That bird is stubborn as a pig. Perhaps."

* * *

Later, Stella approached Willow to help her taking care of something.

"Oh Stella! Thank you so much for offering your herding skills for the annual squirrel roundup," Willow said pleasantly.

"Why are we doing this?" Stella asked with a rough attitude.

"Well, lots of new baby squirrels have been born, so it's my job to get a count of all the new families."

"Fine. Can we just get on with it?"

Then, Willow bent down, and gently talk to the squirrels, "Okay, little squirrels! I need you to all gather here in the middle."

But Stella shouted to the squirrels in a harsh tone, "That's right! Let's go, squirrels! In the center!" The baby squirrels are so scared at Stella, and they ran from her, "Swell. Just swell." She said as she chased them.

"Stella! Please, stop! You're scaring them," Willow begged.

"I know what I'm doing," The pink bird said as she cornered the terrifying squirrels, but they freaked out and ran for it, stampeding into the village.

Everyone hurriedly got in to their houses to hide and avoid the stampede of baby squirrels.

* * *

One minute later, Aggie took a stroll in the village, until she saw three birds, one of them is Matilda, lying on the streets.

"The horror, the horror!" Matilda cried.

"It was awful!" One of the female birds also cried.

"A disaster! A horrible, horrible disaster!" Another bird said.

Aggie glanced at the village, and saw no disaster at all, "I don't get it."

Matilda showed her ruin garden, "Our gardens, destroyed!"

"Every last flower, devoured," a female bird #1 said.

"By them!" Female bird #2 pointed the baby squirrels who were still eating the flowers.

"Oh my. Oh... Please stop, little squirrels. Oh no! Please, let's go home. Oh my goodness," Willow tried to talk to the squirrels, but they won't listen.

"All right. Enough is enough!" Aggie stomped her foot. She will try to convinced Stella to let Aggie help her.

* * *

At the apple field, Stella was about to shake one last tree when Aggie arrived.

"All right, Stella. Your apple harvesting hasn't just caused you problems. It's over-propelled Ruby, practically poisoned plenty of birds, and terrorized bushels of brand new bouncing baby squirrels. I don't care what you say, you. Need. Help!"

When Aggie says the "h" word, Stella just finish shaking the tree, and the apples fall into the baskets, "Ha! No, I don't. Look, I did it. I harvested the entire apple fields without your help. How do you like them apples?"

Just then, Poppy poked Stella on the head, "Um, how do you like them apples?" She showed Stella a dozen more trees with more apples,

"B-b-b-but... t-t-t-the a-a-a-a-apples... I-I-I-I...," This made Stella mumble and faint.

* * *

Minutes later, Stella heard someone calling her as she gained consciousness.

"Stella? Stella!" Aggie called as Stella opened her eyes, "Oh, good, you're okay. Now Stella, I completely respect you. You're always there to help anybody in need, so maybe you can put a little of your stubborn pride aside and allow your friends to help you."

Stella looked at the dozen more apple trees, and realized she couldn't do it alone and couldn't take it anymore, so she gave in, and sighed, "Okay, Aggie."

"I am not taking 'no' for an answer-what?" Aggie gasped.

"Yes, Aggie. Yes, please. I can't take it anymore. I could really use your help," Stella begged as Aggie chuckled and called some birds to help.

* * *

While Stella took a little sleep, Red, Aggie, Chuck, Bomb, Ruby, Willow, Dahlia, and Gale helped her and each other harvest the other apples that weren't fell off yet. It was since Willow, Dahlia, and Gale left their work, and help their friend anyway.

Just then, Stella arrived with a cart of apple juice, "How about you all take a little break? I got some fine apple juice waiting for you! Everyone, I can't thank you enough for this help. I was acting a bit stubborn."

"A bit?" Red raised his eyebrow, and smirked at Stella.

"Okay. Really stubborn, and I'm awful sorry. Now, I know Aggie gave me the cake for an award of helping everyone, but the real award is having you guys as my friends," Stella said as all of the birds cheered and drank the apple juice.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Pls review. **


	11. Sweet Tooth

**This chapter is now focus on Rebecca, Red's daughter. the hatchlings, Roy and Rebecca, are still young, but already learn to talk and think. So I was thinking that not only Red, Chuck, Bomb, and/or Aggie are the stars of the story, so I made his to focus on new or minor characters. So...enjoy!**

* * *

Ever since Roy and Rebecca hatched, the court decided the two hatchlings should at their mother's house. They can visit their father anytime. The court added that the hatchling can visit their godmother, Aggie's, house. In Red's house, Roy and Rebecca were eating lunch while watching a TV show, 'Yummy treats'. Rebecca was the only who idolized the show.

"I could so be on that show, I know Yummy Treats!" Rebecca smiled as she ate a crispy worm and talked with her beak full.

"Rebecca, don't talk with your beak full, you're getting that pickled butter all over my comics." Red scolded his daughter while holding a newspaper.

Roy turned around from the fridge with milk in one hand, an apple hanging from his beak, and another handful of packaged food. He took a seat at the dining table, and said with his mouth full, "I know dad! The girl eats like a pig. You must be so disappointed."

"With a son like you, a man learns to live with it," Red chuckled as Roy smiled proudly.

Just then, Rebecca rubbed her finger against her tooth. "Ah, I got a peanut chunk stuck in my tooth."

"Well why don't you go upstairs and get some floss?" Red suggested

"Why would I do that when I've got a perfectly good fork here?" Rebecca pointed the fork in her beak to remove the food chuck between her two teeth.

"Rebecca, don't do that, you're gonna hurt yourself," Red said with concern.

"I am not. I think I'm old enough to get a peanut chunk out of my mouth alone," She said as she continued sticking the fork in her beak. Suddenly a cracking noise was heard from the inside of her beak. Rebecca paused her actions with the fork and begins to walk over to the table.

"The fork is stuck in your teeth, isn't it?" Red guessed.

"No," She lied as she approached to her brother, "Help me!"

Roy grabbed the fork sticking out of Rebecca's beak and wobbled it from side to side, much to her pain.

Red walked over to Rebecca to help her, "Rebecca, let me help you with that before you crack a tooth."

"No, I am not going to crack a tooth!" With a final nudge, the fork jumped out of Rebecca's beak, and a tooth was launched onto Roy's upper part of his beak.

Roy went cross-eyed looking at the tooth on her beak, "But she might loose a filling!"

In the kitchen, Rebecca is leaning against the bench examining her tooth through a pocket mirror, while Red is on the phone.

"Yeah, Bomb, I'm really sorry buddy, I was looking forward to play bowling with you and Chuck... but I got to take my baby girl to the dentist this afternoon. Alright buddy, I'll talk to you later, bye."

When Red put his phone down, Rebecca looked over at him horrified, and turned to his brother. "I can't believe this. He just told Uncle Bomb I'm a baby." Then turned to Red. "Dad! I am gonna be a teenager in.." She counts on her fingers. "13 years!"

Roy spoke in tiny, whiny voice, "Oh, so much math for such a widdle girl!"

Rebecca got annoyed by her brother's tease, and yelled, "Shut up!" Then turned to her father. "Dad, I am totally capable of going to the dentist without you."

Roy started to laugh, and said through consistent laughter ,"You ... to the dentist ... without dad!"

"That is not funny, Roy!" Rebecca shouted as she walked over to him, "I can fight pigs in front of everyone without him... I can sure as heck go to the dentist without him."

Roy is now leaning over away from Rebecca having a laughing fit, face red, although his face was already red. Rebecca kicked him from behind and he fell out from the door. Rebecca shut the door behind him and turned to Red, "If you love me, you'll never let him back in. Dad, please, let me make my own decision this time. You are playing with Uncle Bomb, and I am going to the dentist without you."

Roy is leaning against the window, laughing his head off yet again. Rebecca took a bowl of worms from the table, and chucked it over at his head, as he retreated to the ground.

"That was my dinner!" Red said.

* * *

At the Dental Care Centre, Roy, Rebecca, and Aggie are sitting on tiny kiddy chairs in the waiting room.

"Thanks for taking us to the Dental Care, Mama Aggie," Rebecca said to her godmother, and that's how she called her, "I'm a little nervous of going to the dentist without dad."

"Don't worry, Rebecca. You're my boyfriend's daughter, and as your third parent, I'll always take care of you as the way your mom and/or dad took care of you and Roy," Aggie tilted Rebecca's head and smiled.

"You know what the best part of having you as a sister is?" Roy interrupted.

"No, what?" Rebecca asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me, cause I got nothing!" He teased.

Rebecca flared with anger back at him, "Quit whining! Just be happy we finally found you a chair where your feet touch the ground."

"I hope they run out of Novocain," he gestured with hand drilling in his beak and pretended crying out in pain

Petunia, a pink hatchling, sitting behind them, screamed in fright. Roy stopped when her mother came over.

"Thanks a lot!" Petunia's mother glared at Roy as she comforted her daughter.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie, he makes all the girls cry." Rebecca smirked as Aggie chuckled.

The Dental Hygienist came out of the office and went over to Rebecca, "Rebecca! The doctor is ready for you."

Rebecca began to hug herself, and spoke jitteringly. "Um ... okay... I ... I can do that."

"Do you want me to call your daddy?" Roy said teasingly as the Dental Hygienist giggled, and Rebecca pushed Roy off his seat.

* * *

Rebecca sat on the bed in the dentist's room as the doctor sat beside her.

"Okay, Ruth ... Open up and let's see what we've got," The doctor said as he began to move the dental spoon near her beak.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Rebecca stopped him, "It's Rebecca, and um, how about we get to know each other first?"

"Fine, I'm a dentist, open up!" He attempts his previous actions once again, but Rebecca resists.

"No, no, no! Uh…" She started stalling, "How long have you been a kids dentist?"

"About forty-five minutes, now can we get on with this, Riley?"

"It's Rebecca."

"We're never gonna' see each other again, who cares? Now open!"

"Okay, um ..." Rebecca opened her beak slightly, and asked through her closed teeth, "How's this?"

"It's not open," The doctor said.

"Really?" She breathed through her teeth, "Yeah, I'm getting air through it."

"I can see that you're nervous, if it's any comfort, I am too. I don't have kids! Never really got the appeal. But since we're both here, let's ... get down, get funky."

Rebecca stared at him in horror, "What?"

"I'm trying to be relatable!" The doctor shouted.

"To what, the nineteen seventies?" Rebecca asked teasingly.

"Look Rachel," The doctor stated as Rebecca rolled eyes, "If you'd rather want to come here tomorrow, I wouldn't mind. In fact, I'd be overjoyed!"

"No! Please, I told my daddy I could do this without him. I can't go home without my tooth fixed. Please, doctor, look," Rebecca leaned back and opened her beak. "Open wide, come on in!"

"Okay." The doctor glanced in her beak, "I'm just going to numb you up a bit ... " He reached for utensils to numb Rebecca's beak. Comprehension slipped to her scared on her face, Rebecca sat up in her bed, and looked up at a huge pointed needle that the doctor held up in front of her, "You may feel a slight pinch."

"Yeah, right! Nice meeting you!" Rebecca jumped off her seat and fled out the door.

"You too, Rosemary." The doctor waved goodbye to her.

* * *

In Red's house, Aggie and Rebecca sat on the couch next to each other.

Rebecca is holding an ice pack over her cheek, "Owwww ..."

"Owwww ..." Aggie impersonated her goddaughter

Rebecca noticed Aggie impersonating her, and reminded, "I'm the one in pain here!"

"You think it's easy seeing you like this? Think about someone else for a change," Aggie turned her head away.

"I know, I am just so selfish," Rebecca admitted, "Shooting pain does that to a person!"

"Rebecca, you're not going to be able to keep this from your dad, you might as well just tell him," Aggie insisted.

"I can't!" Rebecca accidently took freezer from her cheek. Ow, ow, ow!"

"Ow, ow, ow!" The white impersonates again.

"Stop it!" The female red hatchling shouted.

"Sorry., Said Aggie.

Rebecca placed the freezer on the coffee table, and the two of them walked into the kitchen, "I already made a huge deal about how I could go to the dentist alone. If he knows that I didn't get my tooth fixed, he's going to think that I got scared and ran out."

"But you did get scared and run out!" Aggie said.

"I didn't run I walked quickly and with purpose."

Roy walked over with a bowl of crisp chips, "Are you kidding me? She ran out there so fast that she left a couple of skid marks on some three week olds."

"Hey! That is only because I got stuck with doctor," Rebecca impersonated the doctor's voice, "'Let's get down, get funky' Tomorrow I'm gonna go to my dentist, get my tooth fixed, and Dad will never know." She took a chip, and instantly spat it out, crying in pain. "Oww! You did that on purpose!"

"Nope, sometimes I just get lucky," Roy smiled and walks off.

Aggie peaked through the window, seeing Red's coming. "Your dad's home," She warned Rebecca

Rebecca ran over to get the freezer pack on the coffee table, "Quick! Get rid of this ice pack!" She chucked it over to Aggie, and she grabbed it un-expectantly. She chucked it on the couch, and sat on it, which she felt cold under her bottom.

Just then, Red entered the house, "Here's my big girl! How did it go?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes up, devising thoughts, "Easy peasy, lemon squeezy!"

"Well I gotta' say I'm a little surprised ... and a whole lot proud!" He grabbed her cheek, and wiggled it from side to side.

"Thank-you daddy. I'm feeling the love," Rebecca's expression turned sour, and she pulled free of her Dad's grip. As they walked into the kitchen, she rubbed her cheek.

"Well I'm glad everything worked out, because I got a surprise for you. Guess who's gonna' be chowing down with Toucan Beakens in Yummy treats?"

"Judge Peckinpah?" Rebecca gave a slight laughter.

"No! They had a cancellation and I know how much you love the show so I got you in!" Red winked, and clicked his beak at her, all while pointing.

Aggie is over on the couch rubbing her arms, feeling the chill of the ice pack, "Oh!" Red and Rebecca looked at Aggie. Aggie attempted to reverse her voice to normal tone. "Wo-ho! Yay... Rebecca!"

"Yay... me!" Rebecca fake smiled.

* * *

In the Yummy Treats with Toucan Beakens studio, Toucan held up a dish to the audience. "There it is. Toucan's thirty-minute moose. And here's a tip: you know it's done, when you turn it over, and it stays in the bowl," The top bit of the moose fell out of the bowl, and onto the floor. Toucan put the bowl down on the bench, "Okay, here's another tip: Watch Edward, he knows what he's doing. Don't worry that was just a stunt moose. The real moose is out the back hitting on a sweet apple tart," He rested his hand unknowingly on the stove and reflexed back, "Ow, that's hot! Don't go anywhere, because the daughter of the hero of Bird Island, Rebecca, is coming up next. We'll be right back," Then, he called someone backstage, "Can I get some ice?" He slipped over the moose on the floor as Aggie and Rebecca looked on from backstage.

"Oh, you're a little shiny, let me get that for you," Aggie reached for the foundation and rubbed it across Rebecca's cheek.

"Oh, that's good," Rebecca said as Aggie stopped.

Red walked on from behind the set laughing, "That Toucan is funny. It makes me wish I was a guest on the show."

"What a great idea!" Rebecca walked to his side, "You really do deserve a treat and I am overexposed as it is. Even I'm sick of me. Have fun in the spotlight, see you."

Red held her wing, "Oh no honey, we both know it's you the fans want to see chopping down."

Roy came in between the two of them holding a carrot, "I know I do!" He took a crunchy bite out of his carrot, and rubbed his cheek in dramatized pain.

On the set, live again, Rebecca dipped a spoon in a dish of food that Toucan has prepared.

"So Rebecca, tell me, what do you think?" Toucan smiled at the hatchling, who was eating the moose.

"Honestly Mr. Toucan, it is delicious. Soft, creamy, and well, delicious! You could not have made me a more perfect dessert. I love you man." The audience gave a round of applause as Rebecca and Toucan shared a hu,. "Well, we're all done here, so ... thank you."

As Rebecca began to walk off, Toucan stopped her, "Oh no, we're not all done, because I have you a very special treat," He reached under the bench and brought up a type of cake, presenting it to Rebecca, "And here it is. Oh, oh. Grandma Beakens Homemade toffee bar with a hard, peanut brittle shell."

Rebecca stared at it in shock as Roy raised his wings in excitement backstage, and Aggie covered her beak to hold her laughter.

"Or as Grandma calls it, the Molar Masher," Toucan added, "You're gonna love it."

"Uh, you know what, actually, I'm still loving the moose," Rebecca grabbed the bowl of moose and dug into it with the spoon, "And it's all your fault for making it so darn good."

"You don't know what you're missing," Toucan took a piece of brittle, and bit into it, echoing a loud crunchy sound against his teeth.

Rebecca covered herself from the noise, "I think I do."

"Isn't she cute? So seriously, enough with the moose," Toucan grabbed the moose from her grip, but she pulled it back.

"But I'm not done!" She snapped.

"Yes you are!"

"No, I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Let loose of my moose!"

They pull it back and forth from each other. Eventually, the moose flew up into the air as Red and Aggie moved aside to avoid the moose, and landed straight on top of Roy's head, pouring all over him.

"Oopsies?" Rebecca looked at the audience gracefully.

"Eat Grandmas' bong." Toucan told her.

"No thank-you, I'm good." Rebecca said

That won't stop Toucan for convincing Rebecca to eat the food as he repeated, "Eat Grandma's bong! Eat grandmas' bong! Eat grandma's bong!"

"No, no, no, I'm full," Rebecca waved her wing.

Toucan's temper suddenly flared, "EAT IT!"

"Yes sir!" Rebecca said in terrified as she stared at the giant food, "Uh ... uh ... maybe just a little taste."

Toucan handed Rebecca a tiny piece from the top.

"Thank you," Rebecca took a bite, and the crunchy noise made echoes through her teeth, cracking, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rebecca screamed, in pain, louder than the studio, the village ... and the Bird Island.

* * *

At the Dentist, Rebecca is sitting in the waiting room with her father, holding a frozen fish over her cheek to cool the tooth.

"You know, considering what happened on the show, it was awful nice of Toucan to loan you that frozen fish!" Red said as Aggie giggled beside him, "Tell you what, when we get home, I might just cook it up for you! Anyhow, we're going to get that tooth fixed honey, don't you worry about it. I'm gonna be standing in there right beside you holding your little wing."

"Daddy, come on. I did not go through all this 'molar-mashing' to be right back where I started. You're staying out here," Rebecca told him

The Dental Hygienist walked over to them. "Rebecca! The Doctor is ready for you!"

"And I am ready for him!" Rebecca places the fish on the table, "See you later daddy." She stayed sitting on the couch.

"Rebecca, you haven't moved yet," Red noticed it.

"Dang it, I am such a wimp," She said sadly

"Oh, you're not a wimp. You're just scared. That's okay," Red said as he cheered his daughter up.

Dental Hygienist called Rebecca from the door, "Rebecca!"

Rebecca stood up, "I promise, daddy, next time I really will do this alone."

"Nah, don't worry about it. Everybody grows up at their own pace," Red comes along with her.

As they walked towards the examination room, they saw Roy and Samantha playing with little toy ships.

"I totally destroyed your shields!" Roy shouted

"Did not!" Samantha fought back.

"Did to!"

They both turned to their dads, who are standing behind them, "Dad!" Roy and Samantha yelled together.

"Everyone?" Aggie raised her eyebrow.

"Well, a father can dream," Red rolled his eyes about Roy's attitude and behavior as the three of them preceded on, and Roy and Samantha continued arguing.

* * *

**Note: Toucan Beakens has no relation to Officer Bill Beakins **

**This chapter based from Hannah Montana: Don't Go Breaking My Tooth. I hope you enjoyed it. Pls review!**


	12. Fake wedding

Peckinpah called all of the birds of the village for a little announcement. Everyone went to the court to listen what the judge have to say. Red and Aggie were sitting beside each there. They were cooing at each other secretly, until Peckinpah stated the announcement.

"Morning everyone. I have some special announcement. For this month, our village needs some fun activities, and one topic are already known by myself and other married birds. The purpose of life skills class is to prepare you for the future. Anyway, for this week's assignment, everyone will pair up and put together a budget and a visual presentation for one of these major life events," He showed a large paper contains a list of future life events; Retirement, Hatchling Shower, Bar Mitzvah, Building a house, and wedding.

Aggie looked at the list to choose which of these choices she wants. Then, she noticed the word 'wedding', "Ooh! A wedding. Let's plan a wedding."

Red and Aggie glanced at each other, then, immediately, perform a proposal scene. Red knelt down, and held Aggie's held while she stood up, looking straight down at Red's eyes.

"Aggie, will you make me the happiest bird in my flock and fake marry me?" Red chuckled, realizing that he's like proposing to Aggie for real, "And promise to honor and cherish me until the bell do us part?"

"I do," Aggie giggled, "Let's make a budget for the best fake wedding ever."

As Red returned to his seat, Peckinpah interrupted a silent treatment as he let his past came to him, "You two make such a cute couple. Just like Rella and I used to be. She stole my heart. Then, she stole my mind when I found out she isn't real."

"Ugh, this activity's stink!" Chuck groaned, "It would be better to make a budget presentation more fun, like a race!"

"I'm sorry, if you don't like this idea, are you supposed to be here?" The judge asked.

"Nope!" Chuck left his seat as ran towards Red, "Congratulations on the fake engagement, buddy," Then, he turned to Aggie, "If you break his heart, I swear I will destroy you," Then he said to both of them, "Toodles!" He then ran out of the court.

* * *

Later, Red and Aggie were sitting on a bench to discuss about their fake wedding.

"Okay, fake fiancé, ready to plan our fake wedding?" Aggie smiled.

"Yeah," Red said, "Judge Peckinpah gave us a budget. We just have to figure how much pretend money we can spend on stuff like flowers, food, and a bounce house."

"We're not having a bounce house at our wedding."

"It's not a real wedding."

"Yeah, but that's real tacky. Hey, you know what we should do?"

"A soccer field!" Red exclaimed.

"No, for our presentation," Aggie chuckled, "Let's dress up like a bride and groom."

"Great idea," He said, "I can be the groom."

"Yeah," Aggie was annoyed by this, "And obviously, we'll need flowers. I always pictured having a bouquet of tulips and orchids at our wedding. Not that I've thought about it."

"I always pictured having a big, awesome, six-layer white chocolate cake at our wedding," He said, "Not that I thought about it either."

"That's my favorite flavor too! 2nd favorite, actually. This is kinda weird, huh? Talking about our future together."

"It's actually kinda fun."

Just then, Ruby appeared with a curious looks on his face.

"Hey, guys, whatcha doin'?" Ruby asked.

"Hey Ruby," Aggie answered, "We're just about to plan our fake wedding for our budget presentation."

"Wedding?!" Ruby exclaimed excitingly, "That could be fun! I knew you guys would do that!"

"Yeah, but this not the same routine we did before," Red said embarrassingly.

"I know," Ruby deadpanned, "Don't remind me. Your fake fiancée might hear you."

Just then, a bird with a mail bag came, and gave an envelope to Aggie. She opened the envelope, and read the letter. With a gasp, she turned to Red, "I just got a letter from another client. They need me for planning their hatchling's hatchday party by this weekend. They want me at the bakery right away."

"That's okay," He smiled, "I can get started without you."

"You're the best," She kissed him on his cheek, "Thanks, husband-to-be."

As Aggie left, Red turns to Ruby, and asked, "Ruby, wanna hang out and help me plan a wedding?"

Ruby was so not interested of planning a fake wedding with Red, and it brought back the memories she had before when she was engaged with him. She took out a blank paper, and said to him a lie, "Oh, sorry. I just got a letter that says I don't feel like doing that," She ran away to get away from Red, but he started chasing her.

* * *

At night in Red's house, Ruby was forced by her ex-fiancé to discuss about the his and Aggie's wedding. For few hours of discussing, Ruby got bored of listening.

"…but if we go with worms instead of seeds, we'll have money for the white napkin rings, which is perfect, because it'll match the ribbon on Aggie's skirt of her gown," Red said.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Ruby stood up from her chair.

"That the white is a missed opportunity to inject some color?" He guessed.

"Close," Ruby stated, "I'm thinking you should share this junk with Aggie 'cause I stopped listening after you said, 'Hey, Ruby, listen to this.' And this stuff reminded me of our preparation of our wedding before I broke up with you. It really hurts Aggie."

"I'm sorry, Ruby. But don't worry about it, this is my and Aggie's wedding."

"But this isn't a real wedding."

"But it's real tacky. I would share this with her, but Aggie's been planning a party all day. I had to call the florist, the D.J. I even hand-wrote an invitation in calligraphy."

When Red showed the invitation to Ruby, she was so confused about what he wrote as she read it, "'Flower seeds ice cream plane'?"

"That says 'dear wedding guest.'" Red explained.

"In what language?" She asked sarcastically.

Without answering Ruby's question, Red showed her two small statues that are look like Red and Aggie, "Well, check out what else I made. It's a little Red and Aggie bride and groom for the top of the cake. I carved them out of soap."

"Well, good luck, groomzilla," Ruby patted Red's shoulder, and she walked out of the room.

While Red was alone in his house, he heard a knock from the door. When he opened it, the same mail bird gave an envelope to Red, and walked out to deliver more letters.

Red closed the door, and opened the envelop to find a letter from Aggie as he started to read it:

_Dear Red,_

_Bad news, I can't make it. I'm stuck in bakery to make more cakes for the hatchlings. I really wish I was there with you, but hey, at least we have our whole future together, husband-to-be."_

_Love,_  
_Aggie_

With a sigh coming from his beak, Red sat down, and played with little statues of Red and Aggie.

"At least I get to hang with you, soap Aggie," He talked with a small statue of Aggie, "You'd never get so busy where you couldn't make time for me," then, he imitated Aggie's voice, "'Sorry, Red, I have a party to plan. Bye!'"

Unbeknownst to Red, Ruby came back for her basket, but she found Red playing with the little statues.

Then, Red talked to little Red, "Looks like it's just you and me, soap Red," Then, he imitated his own voice, "Sorry. I've got to go stand on top of a cake. Bye."

When Red turned around, he saw Ruby, staring at him in disgust, "I came back to get my basket. I'll just go get a new one."

When Ruby left, Red was so embarrassed of himself.

* * *

Later, Red fell asleep Suddenly, Red felt tired and sleepy as he fast asleep and began to dream.

_(Dream begins)_

_In the future, technology came in Bird Island, Red prepared a dinner for him and Aggie. He heard and ring from his tablet. He answered his tablet in a video chat, where Aggie appeared on-screen with ice bergs behind her._

_"Hey, Aggie., Red greeted, "I have everything set up for our special dinner. Are you close?"_

_"I can't make it. I'm stuck in Winter Wonderham," Aggie said sadly, "I'm really sorry I'm not there for our fifth wedding anniversary."_

_"You weren't here for the other four Or our wedding. You even missed the hatch of our eight hatchlings," He showed eight nest with eight hatchlings crying._

_"My bad," Aggie sighed as the background was changed with high brown mountains._

_Red noticed this, and asked Aggie, "Hey, I thought you were in Winter Wonderham. There are no high mountains in Winter Wonderham."_

_"That's because this is your dream, Aggie said as she now has a moustache on her beak, "Look, now I have a mustache."_

_"What does it all mean?" He asked in fear._

_"Obviously, this is all a symbolic manifestation of your fear that in the future you'll be left behind while I tour around the world for party planning," Aggie explained, "I don't know what the mustache means. It's just weird dream stuff."_

_(Dream ends)_

At morning, Red woke up with sweat on his forehead, "Oh man, my future is horrible. But even with a mustache, Aggie''s still pretty."

* * *

Later, at another night, in his bedroom, Red had finished making the board about wedding budget for the presentation.

Suddenly, Aggie arrived as she dropped her bag down.

"Okay. I'm finish planning," Aggie panted, "I know that our wedding presentation is tomorrow morning, and I'm ready to rock this thing. So what's left to do?"

"I already did everything," Red said as he showed her some stuff for the presentation.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, and noticed a bouquet of her favorite flowers, "Aww! You made the tulip and orchid bouquet that I wanted," Then, she noticed the invitation letters, "Oh! And you did the invitation and calligraphy. Who's 'Flower seeds ice cream plane'?"

"That's not what it says!" Red yelled, "Sorry, I'm not a professional fancy writer. I did the best I could with no help."

"Are you mad? You know I really wanted to be here. You made it sound like you had the assignment under control."

"This isn't about the assignment."

"Then what is this about?"

"I don't know. It's just… I'm worried about our future together. First, you're too busy for our presentation, and next thing you know, you've got a mustache and you're off to South Hamerica to look at the ice bergs. Our eight hatchlings deserve better than that."

Aggie was confused. "I don't know what any of that means."

"It means maybe this fake engagement was a mistake!" Red snapped as he went downstairs.

Aggie felt guilty and upset about Red. She noticed the small statues of Red and herself in bride and groom outfit, and stared at it. She sighed as she thinks about her future with Red together.

* * *

In the living room, Red sits on the couch while playing a guitar, until Aggie walked downstairs with a guilt expression on her face.

"Red, I'm so sorry." Aggie started. "I've been so busy, I lost track of what's important."

"Maybe I overreacted." Red said. "I had this weird dream about our future where you completely pushed me aside."

"I promise I will never push you aside. Now scooch aside." She said as Red gave Aggie some space for her to sit with him, "We've been a lot of things over the days. Friends, crush and admirer, complication, boyfriend and girlfriend…"

"I think I get it," Red cuts her off.

"But we've always been great partners," She added with a smile, "And I'm so lucky to have you."

"Thanks, Aggie," he blushed, "I feel the same way," The two shared a hug, and Red put his guitar down, "I'm gonna go pack up the stuff for our presentation. I'll see you in the morning."

As Red went upstairs, and Aggie was alone, she played the soap statues of Red and herself. She imitated her own voice with the soap statue of herself, "'How am I gonna make it up to you, Red?'" Then, she imitated Red's voice with a soap statue of Red, "'Bounce house'," Then, she imitated hers, "'I have an idea. I'm gonna stay up all night and make your dream wedding cake.'"

Unbeknownst to Aggie, Ruby has watched her the whole time as Aggie played Soap Red and Aggie kissing each other, and dancing, until she saw Ruby, staring in disgust at her.

"I came back to get my bow. I'll just go get a new one," Ruby said as she left.

* * *

The next morning, at her house and in her bedroom, Aggie, who now wore her wedding dress, finished baking the six-layer white chocolate cake that Red ever wanted, which it was on a cart in order for her to bring it to the court perfectly without any damage. She put the soap statue Red and Aggie on top of the cake as the finishing touch.

Suddenly, Ruby entered the room with Roy and Rebecca. They were surprised when they saw the six-layered cake in front of them, "Wow!" They exclaimed when they saw the cake.

"You really went all out!" Ruby grinned.

"I stayed up all night making this. It's my and Red's favorite flavor, white chocolate. I wanted to do something special for him to let him know that he can always count on me," Aggie explained, "Now I have 10 minutes to get to the court.

"Well, let me see how it tastes," Rebecca was about to touch the cake with her finger, but Aggie slapped her hand.

"Hey!" Aggie warned, "No one touches that frosting. All six layers have to be perfect."

Ruby, Roy, and Rebecca nodded with agreement.

When Aggie pushed the cart with the cake on it, the cart hits a table, making the layer on top of the cake, where the soap sculpture version of Aggie and Red is placed on, fell down to the ground.

Aggie, Ruby, Roy, and Rebecca were shock, seeing the small layer is splat to the ground.

"All five layers have to be perfect," Aggie stands corrected.

Ruby transferred the soap sculpture back on the cake as Aggie continued to push the cart out of her room. Since the cake blocked her sight, Aggie didn't notice that she continued pushing the cart to the railings of the balcony, and another layer fell down.

"You know, four layers should be plenty," Aggie stated.

At the court, Red was already there waiting for Aggie. He brought the wedding budget board, and wore a groom suit. Chuck and Bomb were there too by Red's side as they were his best men or birds.

"I'm so proud of you," Chuck smiled excitingly, "I never thought I'd see the day when I give my favorite boy away."

"Or give my cousin away too," Bomb added.

Just then, Peckinpah interrupted the three birds, "Mr. Red, we're waiting for you to give your report. Where's Ms. Agatha?"

"Just give us a minute, your Honor! This is our special day!" Chuck yelled as her patted Red's shoulder.

Back at her house, Aggie carried the cake as she walked downstairs, while Roy and Rebecca picked up the soap statues from the fallen layer cake. Then, they saw that a soap sculpture version of Red lose its right wing.

"Oh! I made it down the elevator," Aggie smiled victoriously, "That was the hardest part."

"He lost an arm," Roy showed the sculpture to Aggie, but she won't mind.

"It's fine, whatever. Just put him on," Aggie said as Roy put the two sculptures on top of the four-layered cake.

"All right, let's go," Ruby said as she quickly dragged Aggie with her, but when Ruby pushed Aggie that hard, Aggie lose her balance, made her slowly stumbled down, and another layer dropped on the floor.

"Ruby!" Aggie glared at her best friend.

"Mommy!" Roy and Rebecca shouted at their mother.

"Sorry," She shrugged and grinned sheepishly, "But who really needs more than three layers?"

Ruby, Roy, and Rebecca helped Aggie stand up while carrying the three-layered cake with her.

Back at the court, while Red worryingly waited for Aggie, Peckinpah noticed Chuck was here and part of the presentation.

"What are you doing here again?" He asked, "I told you, if you're not interested, you shouldn't be here!"

"Did you really think I was going to miss my best friend's wedding?" Chuck grinned.

"It's not a wedding. It's a budget presentation," Peckinpah corrected the canary.

"Oh. Then what are you doing here?"

"I'm the judge, and I'm in-charge!"

"Where is Aggie?" Red sighed.

"Maybe she got cold feet, buddy," Chuck whispered.

Red annoyed about Chuck's guess. He do realize this isn't a real wedding.

At the street, Aggie and Ruby carried the cake while Roy and Rebecca watched over the cake in case it might fall. As they slowly rushed to the street to get to the court, another bird accidentally bumped unto Ruby, and she and Aggie lose their balance, making the cake wiggle, and another layer dropped on the ground.

"Oh, come on!" Aggie exclaimed frustratingly as Ruby glared at the bird who bumped her.

Back at the court, Peckinpah and the other birds were impatient of waiting for Aggie.

"Mr. Red, we can't wait any longer," The judge said.

"I assure you, she's coming," Red said.

He was right. Aggie is coming. Ruby pushed the other birds aside who blocked their way to give Aggie a way to get to the court faster.

"Move it! Out of the way! Cake coming through!" Ruby shouted as she guided Aggie out of the crowd.

"Don't worry, buddy. I'll go find Aggie," Chuck patted his friend's shoulder as he walked to the doors. When he opened the doors, he didn't notice Aggie arrived with the cake, but the door bumped her, smashing what was left in the cake all over her and her dress, "Found her!" Chuck shouted.

Aggie picked a mush of cake and soap sculptures of her and Red, and rushed to the court

"Aggie, you made it!" Red cried happily.

"I'm here!" Aggie panted, "I'm here! And I made cake. It's white butter cream choc-, whatever. It's cake," Then she turned to Red, "I swear, it was six layers, and had everything you wanted and was perfect."

"It's true," Ruby explained, "If you really want to see it, there's a layer on the streets, and her house, and in her room. Really, it's everywhere."

"I'm just happy you're here," Red laughed, and shocked when Aggie told him that she made the cake, "And I can't believe you made our cake," He also looked at her dress, realizing that the cake was destroyed, and saw her hand that she held a mush of cake, "We might not be able to eat it, but there's still enough to do this," Red scooped an icing of the cake with his finger and put it on her upper beak, just like a bride and a groom do at their reception, "That would've been a lot cuter if you weren't already covered in cake."

"Oh? Like this?" Aggie laughed as she rubbed the mush of cake all over Red's face, and now he's covered in icing as Chuck, Bomb, Ruby, Roy, and Rebecca laughed at this scene.

"This is sweet and all, but can you please start your presentation?" Peckinpah interrupted.

"Shh! You're ruining the moment!" Bomb hushed and yelled at Peckinpah for ruining his cousin and her fake-fiancé's romantic moment. Then he told Red, "Oh, just kiss her already."

Red and Aggie smiled at each other and kissed passionately and deeply.

Everyone cheered and clapped for the fake newlyweds.

Chuck threw fried rice everywhere.

Ruby noticed this and asked, "Is that fried rice?"

"Yeah, that was all I could get on short notice," Chuck answered as he continued throwing rice as Red and Aggie embraced each other lovingly.


	13. Italian Romance

Chuck was doing his running-exercise all over the village, enjoying his free day since his friends are busy, and no class today. Red was doing his sculptures, Aggie was babysitting Roy and Rebecca, and Bomb was at his house, eating fruits and vegetables, and doing indoor exercises to avoid the effects of diabetes.

While running on the street, Chuck spotted a beautiful pink bird, Stella, who was working in the restaurant as a waitress. Chuck can't get his eyes off of Stella. She's the most beautiful bird she ever seen since their last dance. Chuck didn't notice there were floating hearts over his head when he put much attention to Stella. He shook his head, and rubbed the dust off of his feathers as he picked a rose, and put it on his beak. He walked slowly to the restaurant and tried to get Stella's attention to him, but Stella didn't notice him as she was too busy.

Chuck tried it again, but accidentally faced the old lady bird, Shirley, who was flattered about Chuck "flirting" with her. Chuck just gave her a sheepish grin as he ran off to find Stella.

There she is, placing plates on the table. He tip-toed slowly, and took Stella's wing and kissed it, but when he opened his eyes, Chuck startled when he saw Shirley, and he accidentally kissed her wing. Shirley was flattered again, but Chuck ran off as fast as he can to escape from the elderly bird.

Chuck found Stella again. He picked a bouquet of flowers, where he was hiding, and offered it to Stella, but he noticed that Stella was gone, and panicked when he saw Shirley rushed to him and jumped on his arms. Chuck lose his balance when he carried Shirley and fell down.

* * *

In his next attempt, Chuck brought Red, Bomb, and Aggie with him, who were caring their musical instruments. Red brought his Spanish guitar, Bomb brought his violin, and Aggie brought her piano, which it was a little heavy, but she added wheels to bring it.

"This is better be good, Chuck. I'm in the middle of a masterpiece!" Red complained.

"Yeah, and I was about to play snakes and ladders with Roy and Rebecca!" Aggie shouted.

"And I'm in the middle of my exercises," Bomb added.

"Don't worry, guys. It'll not be long," Chuck said as he found Stella through the kitchen window.

Red, Bomb, and Aggie positioned themselves behind Chuck as he is in front, just near Stella's window. Chuck signalled his friends to play their instruments as they shrugged and groaned, and about to play, but they heard a clanging sound.

Timothy and his little brother were playing spoons and pans, making clanging noises. Red and Aggie gave the hatchling a deadly glare as Timothy and his brother stopped playing.

Chuck cleared his throat and was about to sing, but he was interrupted when more birds chattering loudly with each other. Chuck groaned angrily with steam coming out of his ears.

Aggie took out a megaphone, turned it on, and screamed, "QUIET!" the birds stopped chattering in silence, "Thank you," Aggie said before turning the megaphone off.

Chuck cleared his throat one more time and sang in Italian as Red, Bomb, and Aggie played their instruments.

_Stella, fantasia, dell'amore mio  
Vien alla finestra, Stel…_

The song was amazing as everyone was touched and amazed by the song. Stella heard the song, and stuck her head out, but Chuck's song was interrupted when a whale came out of the ocean, showing himself in the entire Bird Island, finishing Chuck's song.

Stella transferred to the other window and saw the whale, singing to her. She was completely amazed, and clapped, "Wow! Bravo!"

Chuck was frustrated that the whale ruined his chance as he face-palmed. Red, Bomb, and Aggie secretly laughed as they calmed Chuck down, and rubbed his back.

* * *

Later, Chuck stood near Mighty Eagle's for another attempt to get Stella's attention to him.

"Hey, thanks for letting me be here for my next attempt," Chuck thanked Mighty Eagle.

"No, problem, little yellow," Mighty Eagle said, "When it comes to girls, I'm willing to help."

Chuck pulled his tail to start his legs moving like a motor, and ready to launched himself. Chuck started to run as fast as he can as he headed to a ramp, going up. He hit a few clouds that followed him. When he lose altitude, Chuck jumped over trees, and houses, back the sky.

At the restaurant, when Stella was about to serve food, she saw Chuck, forming a word "Ciaobella" with clouds in the sky.

Stella was impressed as Chuck gave her a sly look while soaring to the sky until he landed on a coconut tree. The tree launched him back to the sky again, and fell to the sea.

* * *

At evening, Chuck swam back to shore, and made it with a fish on his butt. Chuck pulled the fish off, and threw it back to the water.

Chuck ran back to the restaurant to find Stella, but the restaurant was now closed. Chuck shook his head in sadness as he walked slowly towards a huge rock, and sat on it. Suddenly, he felt someone's coming to him. Chuck didn't want to look as he said sadly, "No. Just leave me alone. I want to be alone for a while."

When he raised his head, Chuck was surprised that Stella came to him with a basket, "Can we have some dinner here? Together?"

"Um… sure. There's room for more here," Chuck said as he rushed out and brought a large rock for Stella to sit down, and another plain rock to place the food.

Stella took out two plates of spaghetti and a romantic candle light. Chuck was impressed as Stella's eyes locked at Chuck's. Chuck blushed and chuckled, and they both eat dinner together.

* * *

**I was thinking that Red and Aggie are not the only love birds in the story. For those who are ChucxStella fans out there, I hope you like this one. Pls review.**


	14. Is this the end?

**I, literally, cried when I wrote this chapter. In fact, you're free to comment something good, bad or sad for this chapter. Just knock me out first T-T.**

**I'd usually tell you to enjoy the chapter, but you'll proabaly confuse and not like what I prepared this time. If you're confuse of some new or unusual characters and OCs, just pm me.**

* * *

It's been ten years since Red and Aggie dated, and they really love each other. They never even broke up. Not even a single moment throughout the years. Aggie has been traveled through different worlds, and made new friends, adding new members of the Imaginary Team a.k.a. I Team. Their relationship stayed strong even though the two worked very hard for their own living. There are some consequences that their relationship stayed strong and sometimes, they had a little fight. They still have no plans for their future, not even planning to get married. This was until today…

Aggie just graduated from college from her homeworld as all of her friends decided to celebrate. Although she's a grown girl, she still has a mind of a child, and she still continued her duty as leader of the I Team. It was not only graduation day, but also the beginning of summer vacation again. Aggie decided to celebrate in Bird Island, not just because she wanted to celebrate this event with Red, but also she planned to tell him something important.

The party took place at the town center, where every bird was there. Red was holding a tray of fried worms while staring at everyone being happy and living normally. He didn't feel normal ever since he realized his relationship with Aggie is still stayed strong, and thought what will happen next.

"Hey Red," Ruby greeted, "Whatcha doin'?"

Red can't answer her question as he asked her, "Ruby, can I ask you something? Why are all these birds acting like everything's normal?"

"'Cause everything is normal, Red," Ruby took one of Red's fried worms, and ate it, "Mm, you should try those. They're delicious"

"You know what? You can have it," he gave the plate to Ruby, "I can't eat. My guts... ugh... are all... blah. You know what I mean?"

"Honestly, I don't know what you mean. What is it exactly?"

"I don't know. Ugh! Everything's just all super weird with Aggie. I just want things to be normal."

"Pfft. Please. You've been dating each other for ten years and you two still stayed strong, and you think this is all weird? It's normal for a couple like you."

"Sorry, Ruby. It's just that… Aggie was now graduated, and she won't so busy anymore. And I also think we should take our relationship to the next level."

After she drank a cup of punch, Ruby spat it out and laughed, "Oh, Red. I'll tell you a little secret, but you won't tell anyone, or else I'll get killed, even Aggie herself."

"Sure. What's the secret?"

"Red, everyone, including I myself, wished that you and Aggie will marry someday. It's been a long time. You showed your love for each other, and to everyone. And since Aggie graduated from college, now's your chance, like what you said."

"Oh, I can't, Ruby. Not because she's not a bird, she's human, and came from another world, it's just… I don't think that she feels the same."

"But Aggie loves you so much. Even though you're a bird and you come from another world, it doesn't matter to her, it doesn't matter to you either. Maybe she's not ready yet. She just needs more time."

"Yeah. Maybe you're right," Red shook his head down sadly.

When Ruby noticed Red felt down, she poked his head, and said, "You know, we'll get you a meal. Food always cheered me. That was also what Aggie said."

"Ugh, whatever," Red deadpanned as he followed his ex-fiancée to the buffet table.

Meanwhile, Aggie just entered the town hall, carrying her diploma from her graduation, and she's still wearing her graduation clothes. She was surprised that many birds attended her graduation party, but she felt nervous that this might be the time to tell Red about their relationship, only the problem is she thought he didn't feel the same thing.

She looked around to look for Red in this party, until she found him with Ruby, only she forced him to drink a punch, but he refused. Aggie put her diploma down on a table, took a deep breath, and said to herself, "Okay, Aggie. Be normal. Like you usually do," she walked bravely towards her boyfriend and best friend with a greeting smile, "Hi guys!"

"Aggie, 'sup?! Congratulations, by the way," Ruby extended her wing, and shook wings with Aggie, "Are you having fun?"

"Oh, yeah, totally," Aggie replied, keep on smiling like crazy.

"Wow, I stand corrected. You two are weird today," Ruby said, "You know what? I should leave you two alone."

"What?!" Red and Aggie exclaimed in panic.

"You two should talk about it… alone. I'll see you guys later," Ruby waved at them before heading out of the party.

When they're alone, Red and Aggie stared at each other in silence for a few seconds, until they, unintentionally spoke at the same time.

"Cool party, huh?" Aggie said sheepishly.

"How are you?" Red asked nervously. "Oh, sorry."

"No, please. You go first."

"What did you say?"

The two looked away from each other as Aggie's wings are on her hips, and Red scratched the back of his head. Then, they faced each other again.

"You looked good tonight," Aggie smiled.

"Yeah, thanks. I cleaned myself for this party," Red chuckled nervously.

Aggie didn't know what to say next as she gently punched Red's shoulder, "Well, great catching up!"

"Yeah, see ya around…, and congratulations," Red extended his wing, and Aggie shook wings with him.

But the longer they shook their wings, they realized they were holding wings, and they blushed as they looked at each other. They quickly released each other's wing, and ran away from each other.

Aggie made it back to a table where she left her diploma. She face-palmed as she realized she blew the moment between her and Red. She took out a small calendar from her graduation gown, and flipped the page where there was a note that says "Date Night", which Aggie scheduled it.

She quickly ran to her house, shut the door behind her, took out her cellphone, and texted her friends for help, "S.O.S. Come to Bird Island Now!"

A thirty-two-square shot of all groups of the I teams at their activity places: The 1st group _(Penguins of Madagascar) _had their commando training and exercises, The 2nd group, which was the Skellington family _(The Nightmare before Christmas)_ were practicing for Halloween, the 3rd group _(Winnie the Pooh) _were having a picnic, the 4th group _(Fairly oddparents) _were making wishes for people who wished while riding on the Wishful Thinking van, the 5th group _(The Powerpuff girls) _were fighting a monster in the City of Townsville, the 7th group _(A.N.T. Farm) _were schooling in the ANT program in Webster High, the 8.1st group _(Tom and Jerry) _were secretly setting traps on their enemies, the 8.2nd group _(Kid vs Kat) _were fighting at each other, the 9th group _(Oggy and the cockroaches)_, Oggy and Oggly were chasing the cockroaches when they stole a chicken, the 10th group _(Phineas and Ferb) _were almost finish with their latest fun invention, the 11.1st group _(Tinkerbell), _Tinkerbell, Periwinkle, and their guardians, Tankerblush and Perawankle were collecting lost thins in Pixie Hollow, the 11.2nd group _(Jake and the Neverland pirates) _were playing volleyball at the beach, the 12.1st group _(Looney tunes) _were shooting for another movie, the 12.2nd group _(Baby Looney tunes) _were playing the nursery, the 13.1st group _(Hannah Montana) _were practicing for a new song, the 13.2nd group, which it was only Fred Figglehorn _(Fred: the show) _was eating French fries in his home kitchen, the 14th group _(Combo Niños) _were training in their maestres' training room, the 15.1th group, Luke, Leia, and Han _(Star Wars), _were quite busy training little Ben Solo, the 15.2nd group _(YinYangYo) _were training new woo-foo powers, the 16th group, the F.A.S.T. crew _(Turbo F.A.S.T.) _were practicing racing, the 17th group _(My Little Pony) _were doing a spring cleaning in Twilight's castle, the 1st Honorary group _(Chicken Run) _were taking care of the chicks, the 2nd Honorary group_ (Codename: Kids Next Door) _had their mission, the 3rd Honorary group _(Shaun the Sheep) _were just sitting around in their farm, the 4th Honorary group _(Dog with a blog) _were playing 'fetch' at the park, the 5th Honorary group, which was the Dracula family _(Hotel Transylvania) _were watching a movie, the 6th Honorary group, Judy and Nick _(Zootopia), _captured a crook that stole money from a bank, the 7th Honorary group, Basil and Dawson _(The Great Mouse Detective), _were trying to solve a mystery case, the 8th Honorary group, Junior and Tulip _(Storks), _were busy delivering babies, the 1st Back-up group, Danger Mouse and Penfold _(Danger Mouse 2015), _chased Baron Silas von Greenback from getting away, the 2nd Back-up group _(Smurfs: The Lost Village) _were doing their everyday work, and the 3rd Back-up group, La Muerte and Xibalba, _(The Book of Life) _were about to make love. They all got Aggie's text from their own cellphones and hurry off to Bird Island.

* * *

L_ater, _the I Team managed to arrive in Bird Island, and they were called in a meeting by Aggie in her house. In her living room, she placed small pieces of sandwiches for her friends to eat while having a meeting.

"So now, Red and I can barely make eye contact. It's quite complicated to explain why," Aggie paced around, her forehead is covered with sweat, "But when we realized we've been dating for 10 years, he became suspicious of me. I mean, Red actually thinks I want to take our relationship to the next level… What does that mean? Does this mean... marrying or breaking up?!" She laughed hysterically.

"Yeah, but, like... don't you want to marry him or break up with him, though, Twinny?" Discord poofed up a cotton candy cloud while asking his adoptive twin sister.

"What?! No! Discord!" Aggie stammered, "I don't want to break up with him," When she said that, the children gasped happily with excitement, "But I don't want t marry him yet," She continued as the children sighed, "I know our relationship stayed strong, we've been together so long, and I love him so much, but it's reallly complicated for both of us. He's kinda cute. I think lots of things are cute. Puppies are cute, kitties are cute, all of you guys are cute—"

Dr. Blowhole held Aggie's wing, and patted it to calm her down as the rest of the members surrounded her to comfort her, "Aggie, it's cool. We believe you."

"I just want things to go back to normal," Aggie whined. "Like what we suppose to over the years," Then, she grabbed Judy, and made the rabbit leaned on Aggie's face. "What if they never do, Judy? What if they never do?"

"A-girl, don't freak out. Maybe you two just need some space," Judy said, "Like me and Nick. We're on our break everytime we have serious assignments."

"Yep. She's gone feral when we chased off a crook," Nick added.

"You know, if you're going to break up with Red, I'm still available," Danger Mouse gave Aggie and slyly smile.

"Chief!" Penfold elbowed his friend.

"What?!" DM shrugged.

"Come on, Aggie. Let's ditch this place and go to the party that the birds made for you," King Julien said as his booty and tail started to shake. "Ooh, my booty sensed a music from the town hall."

"Well then, let's go," Tigger exclaimed as he bounced out of the door first, followed by the rest of the team.

But Aggie stayed behind, hugging herself sadly and quite confusingly as she called her friends, "Um… married members, including the widowers, stay for a while, while the rest of you, you can go."

The married members of the I teams stopped, and back to Aggie, while the others continued to walk out of the house. Rico quickly shut the door, and bounced on the sofa to listen to Aggie.

Aggie sat on a chair, resting her head on her hands, putting her elbows on her legs, looked down, and started to talk. "Guys, can I ask you something? It's quite important."

"Sure, Agafya, anything for you," Dracula said.

"What is like to have marriage life?"

When that question escaped from their friend/leader's mouth, everyone glanced at each other as they don't know what to say to her.

"Why do you ask, Aggie?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Because… I really want to know," Aggie answered. "If ever Red and I were going to get married someday."

"Well Aggie, if you're married, your life is still normal," Jack Skellington said.

"But how normal?" She cried. "Life is normal ever since birth, but if marriage life, is it normal normal or new normal?"

"It depends how you feel, young lady." Fancy Pants added.

"It depends? What I mean is how my life was if ever Red and I get married that he's a bird from this world, and I'm a human from a different world? Oh, it's hard to imagine."

"Whoa, Aggie, I thought species doesn't matter. That's what you taught us," Kowalski reminded.

"Yeah, and Tulip and I already married," Junior added, wrapping a wing around Tulip, which she blushed and giggled. "We're your examples."

"That's because you two lived in the same world. Red and I lived in separate worlds, different worlds!"

"So what? It's like there's a rule for that," Skipper rolled his eyes, "There's no rule for falling in love who was different species and came from a different world."

"Wow, you already knew love after you married me 13 years ago," His adoptive guardian and wife, Skenda, was sarcastically surprised for her penguin husband.

"Skipper's right, though, Aggie," Kowalski's adoptive guardian and wife, Kelda, said as she hopped off the sofa, and landed on Aggie's shoulder, "You're free to be in love and married with someone who was different from you, and doesn't belong from your world."

"Don't forget that your parents and family don't have issues with Red and your relationship with him," Cosmo reminded.

"I know, but it's just so complicate for the both of us." Aggie said. "I mean, what would our lives would be like when we were married? Would there will be bad consequences? What if everybody in my world tease us?"

"That's not gonna happen." Wanda said.

"Don't ever think of that way, Aggie." Ginger pointed her finger of her wing and shook her head. "Just think positive about it, and you have nothing to worry about it."

"Exactly, like me and La Muerte." Xibalba wrapped his wing around his wife.

"Xibalba and I were estranged centuries ago after we married." La Muerte explained. "And look at us now, we still love each other."

"Yeah, even though you two married centuries ago, you still stayed together!" Aggie yelled, but Sally calmed her down.

"Now, Aggie, it's not all about them, it's all about you and Red." The ragdoll patted Aggie's wing. "And why do you want to discuss this stuff? You're still too young for this."

That's what they all think as Aggie's face turned angry, marched towards a large closet, and opened, revealing many wedding bouquets that she accidentally caught during some of her friends' wedding.

"Right." Fluttershy whispered.

"Second, I just graduated, and i'm going to have my new life sooner, but if I don't act fast, I have no future," Aggie added.

"That's so not true, Aggie!" Leia shouted. "You have future with us, including Red. Everybody know we're always be there for you."

"There's another problem I didn't tell you guys." Aggie took a seat again, hanged her head down, and sighed. "I don't think Red feels the same way about it"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, there, my adoptive daughter," Jet, Jack Skellington's adoptive guardian, stopped her right there. "Do you think Red didn't feel the same of marrying you? Ags, that is so ridiculous."

"Yeah, why are you saying like that? Red just loves you to pieces," Applejack stated.

"I know. It's just I don't want things to be awkward between us," Aggie sighed.

"Why would it?" Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich asked in unison.

"Well, throughout the years of fighting pigs to defend the eggs, we don't talk much about our relationship and our future."

"Probably, you guys should focus more on defending eggs when the war of the pigs happened again," Renda said.

"The point, Aggie, is you should never think negative about your possible future marriage between you and Red." Saltor, Sally's guardian, said. "Think that it's not complicated that you two should marry."

"Aggie, it's been years we all thought that you two should marry." Private admitted.

"And besides, you two really love each other." Prenda, Private's adoptive guardian and wife, stated. "But it depends on you of what you've decide, we respect that."

"That's why I call you guys here for help." Aggie smiled as her frown vanished. "I need someone to give me advice."

"Well, you asked the right people, lass." Han playfully punched Aggie's shoulder. "We're always here to help you."

"But, be honest with us Aggie." Mavis interrupted. "Do you really want to marry Red?"

"What?! No!" Aggie scoffed. "It won't work between us. I never planned to marry him. That's so disgusting! No!"

"Aggie, I hate to ask this, but, are you planning of... breaking up with him?" Wands asked.

"Of course not!" yelped Aggie, "I love him! Look, I can't decide yet. I don't know what to do in my future with him. I just need more time."

"Okay, Ags, we believed you. No need to yell," Perry waved his hands to stop Aggie from yelling.

"You know what? Enough with this. Let's go to the party. That will get your mind off of things." Vlad suggested.

Aggie nodded as her friends gently pushed her out of the door.

* * *

At the party, Red was drinking a glass of punch, and secretly took out a small box from his bag. He wanted to give it to Aggie, but he wasn't so sure if she like it. What if she said 'no'? What she never wanted this? What if she's not ready like what Ruby told him? What if she would break up with him?

"Hey Red!" Chuck called out after he ran and stopped besides him, "Why are you staring at nothing? Ooh, are you waiting for Aggie to come?"

"What? No. Just thinking about stuff," Red said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Red, it's the end of the year, and Aggie's graduation. We don't have to think about anything!" Chuck yelled as he shook his best friend's wings, "Well, except what should you two do for the summer, and, besides, you've been dating for 10 years. I think it's time to move to the higher level of your relationship."

"I don't know, Chuck. I planned to, but I don't think Aggie has the same thing. I don't think she'll like it if I ask her."

"Well, it depends on you, buddy. But if I were you, you have to go for it."

Chuck left Red alone to think if he has to talk to Aggie about it. He took a tray, a plate, and took some food. He tried to find an empty table so he can be alone for a while. That was when Bomb sat besides him.

"Hey, Red. How's it going?" Bomb greeted.

"Uh, everything's fine. I guess," Red replied unenthusiastically.

Bomb knew Red was not fine as he asked, "Are you sure? You're not so fine to me."

"Well, uh... things are a bit weird between your cousin and me right now.

"Well, if things are weird, it's always good to talk it out. I feel great talking right now, and I don't even have a problem."

"Wow, thanks Bomb." Red smiled before Bomb stood up, and walked towards the buffet table.

Meanwhile, the I Team were enjoying themselves in the party, while Aggie was just sitting alone on the table. That was when Izzy the young pirate, and her guardian, Iztchty, came to her.

"Hey, Aggie." Izzy greeted as she placed a tray of food on the table.

"Hi pirate pals." Aggie replied unhappily.

"Is everything okay?" Iztchy asked. "The party didn't make you feel better, huh?"

"Sorry, little Iztchy, it's just, I feel weird when I'm thinking about Red. What should I say to him? Something about my… 'secret'?"

"Well, maybe you two should talk about, and it'll came right out of you," Izzy suggested.

"You know what? You're right. I should," Aggie stood up, and search for Red.

Although for her she felt nervous, Aggie still has to fix her problem that was inside of her head. Finally, she found Red, sitting alone and eating his food.

"All right, Aggie, let's get awkward," Aggie said to herself as she took and deep breathe, and exhaled. She walked towards Red, and said, "Uh, hey, Red? You got a sec?"

Red got off from his seat without saying any word yet, and stood up in front of Aggie, "I have to tell you something."

"We need to talk," Aggie spoke out, not realizing she and Red were talking at the same time.

The two birds chuckled nervously when they realized they talked at the same time.

"Let's just sit here," Aggie suggested as she and Red sat down, and she put her wing on his shoulder, "Red, I know things have been 'different'.

"Definitely 'different'," Red stated

"I wanted to talk to you about our relationship, but I feel like we've been avoiding each other," the white sparrow explained as she grasped her shoulder.

"Oh, I've definitely been avoiding you," Red looked away in embarrassment.

"Yeah, me, too," Aggie admitted as their eyes locked to each other again. "I guess I just got scared that everything would change and that you didn't want us to be proper boyfriend and girlfriend anymore, and I miss the way things used to be, and, and...!" She was surprised when Red shushed her by placing his finger on her beak.

"Oh Aggie, I miss the way things used to be, too," He said softly.

"You do?" She gasped

"Yeah. You're my girlfriend, and I love you so much. But... but I was thinking of something that since we've been dating for 10 years, and it's your graduating, I think we should take our relationship to the next level?"

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I wanna ask if... if... you're planning of... marrying me in the future?"

"Uhhh..." Aggie rubbed her right wing as she thought she wanted to tell Red the truth, but it might broke their relationship, and might hurt his feelings, "No. I don't think so."

"But, are you also planning of... breaking up with me?" questioned Red in fear.

Aggie was quite shock with the question, "What?! No! Red, you're my boyfriend. I'm still young with this marriage thing-y, and I just want to have an awesome time with my friends and my beloved boyfriend. Besides, I still have no plans for our relationship in the future yet. I just need more time... to decide to decide about it."

Red realized Ruby was right. Aggie was too young for marriage, and she's not ready yet,, which this made Red almost broke his heart as he secretly hid the small box in his bag and kicked it under the table. But, on the bright side, she didn't want to break up with him either, which is a relief. Red tried to keep it cool, and smiled at her. "So, can we just be Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend." Aggie opened her wings and hugged her loving boyfriend.

"I'll give you time to think. You have all the time now. No pressure, but you have to make it a little quicker," Red said.

"Yeah. I will," Aggie chuckled

"You know, I think we deserve a summer vacation together."

"That sounds great. Will you excuse me? I'll go get my calendar at home. I listed some activities for us to do this summer."

Red nodded as Aggie left the party to head back to her house.

* * *

When she opened the door of her house, Aggie found an open green dimensional portal. She walked towards the portal and observed it.

"How did this get here?" She asked herself.

"Agatha!"

Aggie heard a voice as she turned around and activated her lightsaber. "Aah! Demon!" But her eyes widened in surprise when she discovered that her human mother, Bernadette, was standing behind her. She was a tall and slightly fat woman with short black hair, "Nanay? What are you doing here?"

"I don't have time to explain, but suffice it to say, we are in danger," Bernadette put her hands on her daughter's shoulders, "We must leave for home immediately."

"What? Nanay, no." Aggie gently grabbed her mother's hands to remove them from her feathery shoulders, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No!"

"Yes, I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter.," the human mother sighed.

"You let me to go here so I can be happy with my life, and now you're just telling me to leave?" Aggie glared at her mother.

"Agatha, this is different," Bernadette tried to explain.

"Nanay, I've learned that I get to make choices here," Aggie crossed her wings and looked away from her mother, "I chose to fix things with Red."

"Agatha."

"I'm choosing of either marrying or breaking up with him. I guess."

"Agatha."

"And apparently, you let me celebrate my graduation here and spent my summer here."

"Agatha!"

"So I'm choosing to stay here with my friends, and I'm not changing my mind!" Aggie glared deeply to her mother as she leaned her face to her.

"Agatha!" Bernadette yelled.

"WHAT?!"

"Precious has returned."

Aggie's eyes widened as she realized her most powerful and evil enemy has returned to take revenge on someone who fought her long ago, including people from their old school, "No. No, no, no, no, no," She took out her calendar, and felt sad that she won't have fun with her friends this summer like she planned to.

"I'm sorry, Agatha, but you need to leave," Bernadette said

Aggie sighed in defeat, "I need two minutes."

* * *

She headed back to the town hall where everybody is still enjoying the party. She also saw Red talking with Chuck and Bomb. She didn't want to interrupt the happy moment of her friends, but she can't leave without letting them know something, so she shouted so loud she drew everybody's attention, RED!"

Everyone, including the I Team, gasped as they turned around to face Aggie.

"Wow, that was loud," Stella commented

Red was the last one to turn around to face Aggie as he was confuse why she was shouting, "Aggie?"

"Red, we need to talk. Just one last time," Aggie said as she and Red are in the middle of the crowd, where the birds and the I Team are listening.

"Is everything okay? You shouted pretty loud," Red said with worry, "Everybody's just staring at us."

"Yeah, I know. But some stuff just came up, and I've only got a little time, and I think I finally made my decision about my future with you."

"What? Now? Why? It's your graduation, and you'll spend the entire summer here. And I told you, you have all the time to think about your decision. I think expect to be sooner."

"Red, I don't know how to tell you this, because you're my boyfriend, the love my life, and I love you so much…"

"Aggie?"

"...and that makes this super weird that I should be completely honest about my decision with you because…"

"What's wrong?"

"...because I..." Aggie stared at Red's eyes sadly, then turned to everyone, who were staring and listening to her, "I…" She inhaled deeply, sighed, and confessed. "I think we should break up!"

All of the birds of Bird Island and the I Team gasped loudly and surprisingly yet horribly.

"Oh no!" Lydia Dracula groaned

"I knew it!" Lily Truscott face-palmed.

"Who called it?! I called it! Boom!" SmurfBlossom exclaimed with a mix of happiness and shockingly.

This scene made Danger Mouse fainted on top of La Muerte's sombrero and Penfold caught him as the mouse realized he has a chance to win Aggie's heart.

"Yep. You called it, alright," Chloe James said in a sassy tone.

"I didn't want to admit it because I know you might get hurt, and I thought it's complicated for the two of us about it, because we're different species from each other and we belong to different worlds, and maybe everybody in my world will criticize about us being married, so I just kept my mouth shut. But for the sake of our lives, I have to tell you my decision, and I hate keeping secrets from you forever. I think this doesn't going well between us," Aggie explained as she bravely kept starring at Red's brown eyes, and she almost going to sob, "I have to leave, probably forever, and I couldn't go without telling you the truth."

Red was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He was completely shocked and surprised when Aggie told him she has the guts to break up with. He thought Aggie doesn't have that kind of attitude since they first met, and fell in love with each other. It was a heartbroken moments for Red as he wanted to cry, but he tried to hold it in. He wanted to tell her something that he planned for a long time, but he still didn't understand that why she suddenly told him that they should break up, and will leave real soon, so he haven't got the time to speak out as he saw Aggie crying.

Aggie's tears formed on her eyes, feeling embarrassed, guilty, and almost heartbroken when she notice Red was speechless about her confession. She thought Red starts to hate her because she broke his heart. She hated hurting his friends, but she has no choice. She ran out of the crowd, took her diploma from the table, left the town hall, and cried. "Goodbye! Goodbye, everyone!"

"Aggie!" Red called for her as he went after her, and the rest of the I Team followed him.

Aggie made a left turn, heading back to her house. There's a bright flash of light from the place of her and Red's house, but Red and the I Team didn't see it.

When they made it in front of Red and Aggie's houses, Red and the I Team gasped horribly as Aggie's house vanished into thin air, which they now believed Aggie has left them... for good.

"Aggie?" Red sobbed as a tear rolled down his cheek. He never got a chance to tell Aggie that he loved her and he always dreamed of marrying her. He also realized that he will never hug or kiss her anymore if ever Aggie will never return.

**THE END**

* * *

**_Credit song:_**

**_I really wanna stop but I just got the taste for it_**  
**_I feel like I could fly with the boy on the moon_**  
**_So honey hold my hand, you like making me wait for it_**  
**_I feel like I could die walking up to the room, oh yeah_**

**_Late night watching television_**  
**_But how'd we get in this position_**  
**_It's way too soon, I know this isn't love_**  
**_But I need to tell you something_**

**_I really really really really really really like you_**  
**_And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?_**  
**_I really really really really really really like you_**  
**_And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?_**

**_Oh did I say too much?_**  
**_I'm so in my head_**  
**_When we're outta touch (outta touch)_**  
**_I really really really really really really like you_**  
**_And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?_**

**_It's like everything you say is a sweet revelation_**  
**_All I wanna do is get into your head_**  
**_Yeah we could stay alone, you and me and this temptation_**  
**_Sipping on your lips, hanging on by a thread, baby_**

**_Late night watching television_**  
**_But how'd we get in this position_**  
**_It's way too soon, I know this isn't love (no)_**  
**_But I need to tell you something_**

**_I really really really really really really like you_**  
**_And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?_**  
**_I really really really really really really like you_**  
**_And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?_**

**_Oh did I say too much?_**  
**_I'm so in my head_**  
**_When we're outta touch (when we're outta touch)_**  
**_I really really really really really really like you_**  
**_And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?_**

**_Who gave you eyes like that, said you could keep them?_**  
**_I dunno how to act or if I should be leavin'_**  
**_I'm running outta time, going outta my mind_**  
**_I need to tell you something, yeah I need to tell you something_**  
**_Yeah_**

**_I really really really really really really like you_**  
**_And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?_**  
**_I really really really really really really like you_**  
**_And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?_**

**_Oh I did say too much? (did I say too much?)_**  
**_I'm so in my head (I'm so in my head)_**  
**_When we're outta touch (when we're outta touch)_**  
**_I really really really really really really like you_**  
**_And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?_**

**_I really really really really really really like you_**  
**_And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too? (yeah I need to tell you something)_**  
**_I really really really really really really like you_**  
****_And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?_****

* * *

**Cast and characters:**

**Jason Sudeikis – Red**

**Josh Gad - Chuck**

**Danny McBride – Bomb**

**Anne Hathaway – Aggie**

**Maya Rudolph – Matilda**

**Bill Hader - Leonard / King Mudbeard**

**Peter Dinklage - Mighty Eagle**

**Sean Penn - Terence**

**Keegan-Michael Key - Judge Peckinpah**

**Kate McKinnon – Stella, Eva**

**Tony Hale - Ross, Cyrus, Mime**

**Hannibal Buress - Edward**

**Ike Barinholtz - Tiny**

**Ian Hecox - Bubbles**

**Anthony Padilla – Hal**

**Debby Ryan - Ruby**

**Casey Campbell - Roy**

**Jenna Ortega - Rebecca**

**Noah Schnapp - Jay**

**Owen Wilder Vaccaro - Jake**

**Pierce Gagnon - Jim**

**Jillian Bell - Helene**

**Billy Eichner - Chef Pig, Phillip**

**Danielle Brooks - Olive**

**Charli XCX - Willow**

**Romeo Santos - Early Bird**

**Cristela Alonzo - Shirley**

**Ava Acres - Timothy**

**Malena Brewer - Arianna Bird**

**Alex Borstein - Sophie Bird, Peggy Bird**

**John Cohen - Johnny Bird**

**Max Charles - Bobby**

**Clay Kaytis - Clayton the Waiter Bird**

**Vincent Oswald - Dylan Hatchling**

**Fergal Reilly - Foreman Pig**

**Samantha Cohen - Samantha Hatchling**

**Josh Robert Thompson - Brad Bird, Dane the Saxophone Bird**

**Ali Wong - Betty Bird**

**Bella Laudiero - Maya Bird**

**Eileen Marra, Indra Raval, Joaquin Raval and Sofie Wolfe - Hatchlings**

**Shelley Berman (archival recordings) - the dentist **

**Michael McDonald - Chef toucan Beakens**

**Angela Malhotra - the dental hygienist **

**Tom McGrath - Skipper**

**Jeff Bennett - Kowalski**

**John DiMaggio - Rico**

**James Patrick Stuart - Private**

**Neil Patrick Harris - Dr. Blowhole**

**Danny Jacobs - King Julien XIII**

**Chris Sarandon - Jack Skellington**

**Ronni Hawk - Skenda, Kelda, Renda, Prenda, Dr. Blest, Saltor Skellington, Wands, Toots & Iztchy**

**Nicolas Bichtel - Jet Skellington**

**Catherine O'Hara - Sally Skellington**

**Jim Cummings - Tigger**

**Daran Norris - Cosmo**

**Susanne Blakeslee - Wanda**

**Dee Bradley Baker - Perry**

**Chelsea Boyce - Izzy**

**Emily Osment - Lily Truscott**

**Carrie Fisher (young archive) - Leia Organa-Solo**

**Harrison Ford (young archive) - Han Solo**

**Ashleigh Ball - Rainbow Dash & Applejack**

**Andrea Libman - Fluttershy & Pinkie Pie**

**John de Lancie - Discord **

**Trevor Devall - Fancy Pants**

**"Weird Al" Yankovic - Cheese Sandwich **

**Julia Sawalha - Ginger**

**Francesca Capaldi - Chloe James**

**Adam Sandler - Count Dracula**

**Selena Gomez - Mavis**

**Mel Brooks - Vlad**

**Dan Chameroy - Lydia**

**Ginnifer Goodwin - Judy Hopps-Wilde**

**Jason Bateman - Nick Wilde**

**Andy Samberg - Junior**

**Alexander Armstrong - Danger Mouse**

**Kevin Eldon - Penfold**

**Ellie Kemper - SmurfBlossom**

**Kate del Castillo - La Muerte**

**Ron Perlman - Xibalba**

**Geena Davis - Bernadette Mondejar-Galido **

* * *

**Well, this is the last chapter. I know this is sad, but there will be a sequel soon or later. This chapter introduced the Imaginary teams, all Main, Honorary, and Back-up, and Aggie's mother. This isn't the end, actually, it's just a cliffhanger. And because of the upcoming movie "Angry birds Movie 2", I don't know what to plan for my own version of the new movie with my OC in it, so I end up Red and Aggie's relationship for a while. **

**Credit song: I Really Like You by Carly Rae Jepsen**

**I hope you like my story so far. I'll hear/see you soon. Bye :-)**

**Sorry about putting my information about a team called, Imaginary teams a.k.a. I teams. It's about a team that has all of my favorite shows and movies with my favorite characters and OCs. Each group has their own world. So, I hope you understand my last chapter. I'll update as soon as I can.**

**List of groups of the I teams (from TV series and movies):**  
**Main:  
Penguins of Madagascar**  
**Nightmare before Christmas**  
**Winnie the Pooh **  
**Fairly oddparents (Growing-up movies)**  
**Powerpuff girls (original)**  
**Angry Birds (movie)**  
**A.N.T. Farm**  
**Tom and Jerry**  
**Kid vs Kat**  
**Oggy and the cockroaches**  
**Phineas and Ferb (Grown-up)**  
**Tinkerbell movies (with Periwinkle)**  
**Jake and the Neverland pirates**  
**Looney tunes show (Time travelers)**  
**Baby Looney tunes**  
**Hannah Montana**  
**Fred (movies/the show)**  
**Combo Niños (English episodes in YouTube)**  
**Star Wars (movies 1-6)**  
**YinYangYo**  
**Turbo (movies/F.A.S.T.)**  
**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (with DisneyFanatic2364's OCs)**

**Honorary:**  
**Chicken Run**  
**Codename: Kids Next Door**  
**Shaun the Sheep**  
**Dog with a Blog**  
**Hotel Transylvania**  
**Zootopia**  
**The Great Mouse Detective**  
**Storks**

**Back-up:**  
**Danger Mouse**  
**Smurfs (lost village)**  
**Book of Life **

**The sequel is not about Angry Birds, but about Aggie and the Imaginary team. It's my SPECIAL STORY called "By the power of Friendship".**


End file.
